Seeking the Light
by Firehedgehog
Summary: (Complete)Sequel To be a pegasus The search for Hikari's soul is on and new adventures on the way. And for one digidestined everything is about to change. SMYGODM 02
1. Prologue

Sailormoon/Yu-gi-oh/Digimon 02

Here is the prologue for the sequel, and if you notice it is also the epilogue for 'To be a Pegasus'. I did this so you can tell this is just continuation, but don't worry you also get chapter one also this week so together they count as one week.

Seeking the light

By Firehedgehog

Prologue- A new Journey Begins

      The smell was filled with the familiar small of medicines, beeps filled 

the air softly. Kage sighed sadly and ran a hand through his pale hair, it had 

been six months since the battle... and there had been no change.

      "Hikari," he whispered sadly, laying silently on a hospital bed lay 

Hikari... unmoving... unchanged since his battle against Ender.

      "Still nothing?" a voice asked, Kage looked up from where he sat to see 

Yami enter the hospital room.

"Nothing," he said softly, Yami sighed and sat down in another chair.

      "This sucks, we finally get Hikari back and this happens," Yami said 

looking at the pale haired teen on the bed, both became silent for a few 

moments.

      "And I can not find what is wrong with him," a new voice said, with a 

yelp both Egyptian spirits jumped to there feet.

      "Setsuna," the said seeing the owner of the voice, at the moment she was 

in her senshi uniform her red eyes sad.

      She nodded and transformed to her normal clothing, with a sigh she sat 

down on the end of the bed gently.

      "Kuso, I at least thought you would of found something," Kage sighed, he 

shared a depressed look with Yami.

      "He will not awaken, for his soul is not there," a new male voice said, 

everyone's eyes widened and when Kage looked around he saw no one but the 

three of them were there.

      "Who's there?" Kage asked with narrowed eyes, he gasped as a bright 

light filled the air and when it faded a new figure stood before them.

      "I am Raito," Standing there was a kitsune friend that stood five foot 

four with reddish-brown fur and bright green eyes, five bushy tails swung 

behind him. He was wearing white jeans and a white tank top and leather boots.

      "By Ra, a kitsune," Yami said getting up to attack what many considered 

an evil creature, Raito rolled his eyes and suddenly none of them could move.

      "Kitsune yes... evil no, as it is I'm here to help... Hikari was my friend 

also," the creature said, suddenly they could move again and they all sat 

down.

      "You know Hikari and what to help, how can you help us," Kage demanded, 

the kitsune sighed.

      "I am a creature of the light realm so that is how I know Hikari, as to 

how I can help him... I know where his soul has gone," Raito said, he swished 

his five tails.

      "Ender forced Hikaris soul out of his body while he was the weakest, 

after using all his power Hikari was hit with a curse from the destroyed 

Ender. It sent his soul out of his body and to another dimension, I can send 

you to that dimension to retrieve it... but I must warn you that if his soul is 

not returned to his body soon this body will die in a few more months," the 

kitsune said. They all started, there friend was dying.

      "Another dimension, how will we find his soul an retrieve it?" Setsuna 

asked, the fox spirit sighed.

      "I can send you there but I have no idea of how to find his soul... but I 

will give you a light orb to carry it in when you find it. But I must warn you 

that there is a chance you can't retrieve it, he could have been reborn 

already in that dimension... then this body will die and there is no way to 

bring him back," Raito warned, the three looked at each other then nodded.

      "We'll do it... if there's a chance to bring Hikari back, we'll do it," 

Kage said, the other two agreed.

      "Good, I suggest you get your other halves (looks pointedly at the two 

ancient spirits) and Pluto get Sailor Mercury. Bring all that you feel you 

will need like money and supplies, meet me here in two days... and the journey 

to save Hikari will begin," Raito said, then before they could ask anything 

else the Kitsune vanished.

      'Hikari, wait for me' Kage thought, ad if his love was reborn he 

promised to find a way to stay with him.

***

      A young child woke up with a  gasp, sweat made it hair stick to there face.

      "That dream again, what does it mean," the child whispered, yet nothing gave the child the 

answer it wanted.

TBC

Well that's the prologue, now hit the link and read chapter one... now its time for more digimon. As it 

is the next few chapters will be mostly digimon.

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, here is chapter one and the new stuff reaaly begins. Warning like 

'To be a pegasus' there will be Yoai, but I'll keep it light for people who 

don't like it... just like the other fic.

Seeking the light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter One- Kitsunes talk too much (couldn't think of a good title okay)

      It was a beautiful day in Odaiba. The sky was a soft pastel blue in 

color and clouds drifted softly across the sky. Everywhere the sounds of birds 

could be heard, their sounds were welcome in everyone's everyday lives.

      "Ahhh, I'm late," a certain gogglehead screamed, a second later the door 

to an apartment building slammed open and a boy around eleven ran out. He had 

short spiky reddish-brown hair with a pair of goggles perched on top of his 

head, in his arms a small creature... a digimon known as demiveemon giggled.

      "I told you that you should of gotten up," Demiveemon giggled, Davis 

glared at his partner before sighing... he couldn't blame his partner since the 

digimon was right.

      "I know... I know, I just wish I didn't sleep in so often," he admitted, 

thankfully no one was about to hear his confession.

      "Better hurry," Demiveemon suggested, Davis swore under his breath and 

ran faster... hopefully he wouldn't get a long detention.

***

      TK yawned as he waited for the school bell to go off, next to him Kari 

smiled at the blond boy.

      "Tired," she asked, he nodded hiding another yawn behind his hand.

      "Yeah, didn't sleep to well last night," he said truthfully, she patted 

his shoulder gently.

      "Nightmares?" she asked, he nodded.

      "Yeah," he said with a sigh.

      "If your still tired after school, you don't have to come to the digital 

world with us," she said, TK made a slight face.

      "Give up going to the digital world because I'm a little tired, not in 

this lifetime," he said with a dramatic sniff, both of them broke out 

laughing.

      "TK... I don't know what I'd do without you, you like making me smile," 

Kari said, TK gave a small laugh.

      "What are friends for," he said, after all she was his best friend.

***

      Kari sighed silently as she heard that word... friends, no matter what 

their relationship didn't seem to go any further than that.

      She didn't know why it wasn't going any further either, half the guys in 

the school would kill to go out with her... yet TK wouldn't go there.

      'I wonder if there is something wrong with me, maybe that would explain 

what's wrong with me' Kari thought with a frown, she was so deep in her 

thoughts that she didn't notice at first TK trying to get her attention.

      "Kari," he finally hissed in her ears, she blinked and came back to 

reality with a start.

      "What?" she asked quietly, he pointed to the front of the room where the 

teacher was starting to talk about this classes lesson.

      "Thanks," she whispered back with a smile, he nodded and began to pay 

attention to class. She also began to pay attention, but she did notice that 

once again Davis was late for class.

***

      TK yawned as he pulled his lunch bag out of his locker, no matter what 

he did he couldn't seem to wake up... damn dreams.

      He ran a hand through his golden blond hair not minding the fact it 

became slightly messy, as it was most boys at school didn't even brush there 

hair everyday.

      'Looks like I'm not going to the digital world, might as well just go 

home and grab a nap after school' TK thought with a other yawn, he rubbed his 

tired eyes with his hand and hoped that the rest of the day would go by fast.

      "Hi TH," a very familiar voice said, TK his smile as he turned to face 

the younger gogglehead of the group.

      "My name is TK, remember," TK said, it was just a game to him... it kind 

of liked it. He hoped Davis would catch onto it one day, he did like the spiky 

haired teen.

      "Sure TM, ready for lunch?" Davis asked, TK rolled his sapphire eyes and 

smiled.

      "Yeah, trade it as usual," he said, it was a statement not a question.

      "Sure, just let me get it out of my locker," Davis said, he was soon 

opening his locker (its right beside TK locker). Soon the two traded and 

headed outside, ready to face the lunch time crowd.

***

      White... that was all he could see, he looked around in confusion seeing 

nothing but the light which was the whiteness.

      "What's going on here?" TK asked confused. The last thing he remembered 

was eating lunch by a tree with his friends.

      Suddenly there was a flash of light, he gasped at where he found himself 

next.

      "The dark ocean," he whispered, he looked around shocked that of all 

places he was here. He was on the beach... in the distance he could see the dark 

lighthouse, yet for some reason he felt no fear of this place.

      "There is no reason for you to fear any place, as it is no creatures of 

the other realms will hurt you," an unknown voice said, TK spun around to find 

the owner of the voice....

***

      "...." TK said blinking, he found himself looking into the amused faces of 

his friends.

      "TK you fell asleep, the first bell is ringing in two minutes," Cody 

said, he blinked and nodded.

      "Thanks," he told them, he sat up and stretched a bit. Yolei had woken 

him up by shaking him, but he wished she had been a bit more gentle... he felt 

like a rag doll.

      'What a strange dream... but it was a dream, but why do I have a feeling 

it's very important... and who was it that spoke' he thought frowning slightly, 

his thoughts continued on this line of thought well into thought.

***

      Tk blinked, he didn't know why but the last class of the day seemed to 

be going on for hours. In truth there was only twenty minutes left, but that 

didn't seem to be the case with his tired mind and body.

      The blond rubbed his temples in an attempt to stay awake, so far... it 

wasn't really working.

      'What's wrong with me, I missed some sleep but I shouldn't be this 

tired' he thought annoyed, in the mood he was in he seriously hoped the group 

wouldn't run into evil digimon in the digital world today... bad for the evil 

digimon that was.

      'Must stay awake' he thought blinking, he yawned silently and mentally 

commanded himself to stay awake.

      'This day can't get any worse... but why do I have the feeling things are 

about to get a lot more interesting around here' TK thought with a  frown, he 

shrugged and continued to force himself to stay awake in the last twenty 

minutes of class.

***

      A short blue haired girl typed furiously at a small handheld computer, 

on the computer was the symbol of the planet Mercury. Her blue eyes reflected 

the data flashing across its screen, beside her stood a woman known as 

Setsuna.

      "Well?" Setsuna asked, the blue haired girl sighed and turned to the 

senshi of time.

      "I've checked everything over and over again, we can't do this without 

Raito's help... no matter how much you want to do it without it," Amy said, 

Setsuna swore under her breath in a language that had spoken during the silver 

millenium.

      "I guess we need him then, how are everyone else taking the fact they 

can't come with us?" Amy asked, the green haired woman rolled her ruby eyes.

      "Not happy about it, the two moon cats want to come and Bastet wants to 

come but her duties prevent her... and well the others want to yell at the 

Kitsune for not letting them come," Setsuna said calmly, Amy nodded and 

sighed.

      Her thoughts went back to when she was brought back to life by the 

object Hikari had left behind, purposely for that purpose. Unlike the others 

who remembered barely anything about being controlled by evil, she remembered 

it to well.

      'I can't believe I did that but I did, I'm surprised Usagi... no Hikari 

wanted to bring me back after I did all those things to him. But I did do all 

that while that evil controlled me, and I have to make it up to Hikari... bring 

him back to where he belongs' Amy thought sadly, she blinked her eyes to stop 

the tears from falling.

      "Ready?" a voice asked, Amy and Setsuna turned to see Raito standing 

there. Amy knew him from Setsunas descriptions of the kitsune, both of them 

nodded and Raito led them to where Yugi, Bakura and their other halves waited.

      "Okay everyone there are some things I must tell you about this other 

dimension, time passes much faster there but I have already cast a spell so 

that you will age at the same time as this dimension. Also I will be checking 

on you at least once a day... I stand out too much to help you much, as soon as 

we arrive I will give you each an orb to hold Hikari's soul if you find it," 

Raito said, Amy began to sweatdrop at how much Raito was starting to mumble... 

and it didn't look like he was going to stop in the next few hours.

      "Raito, we have to go," she said cutting in, the kitsune blinked then 

grinned.

      "Then step into my parlor, said the spider to the fly," the kitsune said 

with a mocking bow, behind him a glowing portal appeared.

      "Very funny," Yugi said giggling, the others rolled there eyes and 

walked into the portal... as Raito walked in last he never noticed two small 

creatures slip in the portal before it closed.

TBC

Hi everyone, how do you like the first chapter. If you didn't figure it out, 

the two creatures are Luna and Artimus and won't Raito and the others be 

surprised. This chapter was just going to be pure digimon, but I knew people 

would be annoyed if I didn't bring them in this chapter. Oh yeah Tux boy is 

still dead, since Hikari soul isn't exactly in his body he can't bring him 

back... but if enough people want him back I'll bring hium back... way later in 

the series.

Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 2

Yatta, here is the next chapter of this three way crossover. I'm so glad of 

the reviews I got, this chapter is dedicated to Silver Angel who reviewed lots 

of my fics and likes this one.

Seeking the light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Two- Message within a dream

      TK sighed in relief as the final bell of the day rang, students cheered 

and rushed from the classroom as soon as they could. He shook his head in 

amusement, as soon as the final bell rang most kids in the class acted like 

five years olds.

      'Another day in the life of the destined of hope' he thought with a  wry 

smiled, he gathered his book and headed for his locker. He would be meeting 

the other destined at Izzy' house, and from the way it sounded even Ken would 

be making it.

      "Hi TO," Davis said as TK walked to his locker, TK rolled his eye at the 

usual greeting and opened his locker.

      "Hi Davis," he said, the spiky haired boy grinned at the blond.

      "So, you heading to the digital world with us or are you heading home 

for a nap?" the goggle-boy asked, TK thought about it.

      'Hmmm... a nap would be nice, but the digital world would be nicer' TK 

thought, he smiled when he decided.

      "The digital world, Patamon wants to visit today," he said, he turned 

his head so that Davis wouldn't see a light blush on his face... there were 

other reasons also.

      'Maybe one day I'll tell' he thought as they went through there lockers, 

a small secret smile settled on his lips for a few seconds before vanishing.

      "Cool, lets go get our partners," the gogglehead said, TK nodded and 

after they finished with there lockers they headed to the computer lab (that's 

where there partners always stay in the show).

***

      "Its always beautiful here," Kari said, after the usual pile up after 

the digiport the digidestined and partners were relaxing in a shady spot.

      "Your right, and smell that fresh air," the cat digimon beside her said, 

both inhaled clean fresh air with a smile.

      "Come on you two, picnic time," Yolei called, next to her Hawkmon her 

partner was looking through a rather large picnic basket.

      "Yeah food," Veemon cheered, everyone laughed as the dragon digimon 

tripped over his own feet trying to get at the food.

      "Veemon, you have to wait like everyone else for the food," Tai said 

with a laugh, Veemon gave a moan.

      "Come on," he whined, everyone laughed and finally the picnic actually 

began.

***

      "I'm full," Davis said, he rubbed his stomach as did veemon.

      "You ate enough," Yolei teased. The gogglehead shot the purple haired 

girl a dark look.

      "I'm going to walk off what I ate," TK said getting up, all of them had 

eaten more then they should and he felt like he weighed a million tons.

      "Want me to come?" Patamon asked, TK looked at his partner and with a 

grin shook his head no.

      "Nah... you just wait here and relax, I won't go far," he promised, the 

rookie nodded and settled down for a nap.

      "Have fun on your walk," Tai said with a grin, TK nodded and looked over 

the destined who were relaxing happily. As usually Izzy was using his lap top 

computer, Ken was helping him with something with the others were just 

resting.

      "I will," he said, then he walked into the forest around the clearing 

they were in.

***

      TK walked through a forest in the digital world, the suns light 

reflecting off his blond hair gave him a halo of light. His blue eyes took in 

the sights thoughtfully, he smiled when he saw small in-training and rookie 

digimon playing.

      "Hi," some called and waved, TK smiled.

      "Hi," he called back with a wave of his own, he then yawned and realized 

how tired he was still.

      Soon the young blond was very tired, he began to wonder if after school 

he should of gone home for that nap.

      'One quick nap right here won't hurt' TK thought with a long yawn, he 

blinked tired eyes as he walked to a nice looking tree which leafy branches 

blocked most of the suns light.

      He sat down and leaned against in broad and ancient looking trunk, his 

eyelids flickered and then slowly closed... sleep claimed him.

***

      "Hmmm... took you long enough to get here," an annoyed voice said, TK 

blinked and looked around. Once again in this dream he was in the dark world, 

he turned wondering who the voice belonged to.

      He found himself looking at a strangely garbed man, he had long dark 

purple hair and brilliant blue eyes. The strange part of him was what he wore, 

he wore a garb that looked like a magicians of some type holding a staff of 

some type (if you don't know who this is you aren't a yu-gi-oh fan).

      "Who are you, and why in the world am I dreaming of the dark ocean 

world?" he asked the weird person, the man grinned.

      "You can Call me DM (hint hint), as to why your dreaming of this place 

is because I brought you here," the man said, TK blinked.

      "Why would you bring me here?" TK asked confused, it then dawned about 

him that he could ask DM about those nightmares he had been having for quite 

awhile now.

      "Hmm... I'll tell you later, its not quite time for you to know yet," DM 

said, TK glared at DM for the answer.

      "That's not an answer, but... is there any chance you can tell me why I am 

having those strange nightmares?" TK asked, DM looked thoughtful.

      "I cannot tell you now but in the future I will tell you, I must warn 

you that many strange things will happen in the weeks ahead and you must be 

weary," DM said in a very serious voice, TK looked at the magician with 

startled eyes.

      "What kind of things?" he asked, his eyes widened when he realized that 

the dream was starting to fade away.

      "Many things TK, but don't worry... you'll be getting special training 

from someone very soon," DM said, he then started laughing at something he 

found amusing but left the blond totally confused.

      "..." he said, DM grinned.

      "See you later TK," DM said cheerfully, TK only sweatdropped at these 

actions as the dram faded totally away.

      'What a screwball' TK thought, finally he woke up.

***

      TK woke with a start, he blinked his sleep filled eyes to adjust them to 

the sunlight. With a groan he sat up all the way and stretched some, he ran a 

hand through his blond hair.

      "What a dream," he said, he looked at his watch and noticed that it had 

only been twenty minutes since he had left the group... if it had been longer 

they would of started to worry.

      "Better get back," he said to himself, he got up and brushed dirt off 

himself. Soon he started walking back to the others, thankfully he hadn't gone 

far when he had taken his nap.

***

      "Now this is great," Veemon said, at the moment the small rookie digimon 

was laying on a blanket and looked ready to fall asleep in a moment.

      "Yeah, I could fall asleep," Davis said with a yawn, at the moment al 

the destined and digimon were just laying on the ground relaxing.

Izzy and Ken were still on the lap top computer, pretty much it was 

boring while they waited for TK to get back.

      "Wow, you guys sure relaxed while I was gone," a amused voice said, 

startled Davis sat up. Turning he looked at the owner of the voice, he had to 

blink at what he saw.

      Standing there was TK, the light reflecting off him he looked like he 

had just stepped out of heaven. It covered him almost completely, some of the 

light flared out behind him making it look like he had wings of light. (fanart 

for this scene please).

      'Whoah, makes him look like hottie angel' Davis thought with a slight 

blush, TK stepped forward and the illusion caused by the light vanished.

      "Yeah, really relaxed," Davis said blinking, in his head he was hoping 

TK would step back so that Davis could look at the light illusion again.

      "Glad your back TK," Kari said, Davis looked at Kari and wanted to 

growl.

      'Step back Kari, he's mine... or hopefully mine' Davis thought with 

narrowed brown eyes, it seemed that the child of light had seen the affect the 

light had on TK also.

      "You look better also TK, maybe you won't have to catch a nap when you 

get home," Ken said looking up from the computer. Davis could only agree, TK 

no longer looked like he was ready to fall asleep where he stood.

      "Thanks," TK said with his usual friendly grin, he then sat on the 

picnic blanket beside Davis while Patamon landed on his arms.

      "Are you ready to go?" Patamon asked his partner, TK nodded.

      "In a little while, lets just enjoy this for a few minutes more," TK 

said, Davis hid his grin... that meant he would have more time to sit beside the 

cute blond.

      'Yeah a few more minutes' Davis thought, now if only he could tell the 

child of hope how he truly felt about him.

***

      Finally they went back to the real world, they all said goodbye and 

headed home with there partners.

      "Today was a great day," Yolei said, she smiled at the other two humans 

in there little group as they walked. She was so glad that Cody and TK lived 

in the same apartment building as herself, it was nice to have at least two 

destined in the same area.

      "Yeah, but I really have to get home to study," the ever serious Cody 

said, TK and Yolei traded a look and a smile.

      'As usual' they thought, but at least they had gotten him to have fun 

today.

      "I'll see you two tomorrow," TK said as he got off the elevator at his 

floor, they nodded and said they'd see him tomorrow.

      Unknown to them, tomorrow would be a very strange day... especially for 

TK.

TBC

Yeah, another chapter complete. If you didn't guess DM is the dark Magician, 

and as for that training he was speaking about... the person that will train him 

will probably surprise you. Also other duel monsters will show up, and maybe 

some other mythical creatures will show up later.

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 3

Yeah another chapter, this chapter TK starts training of a different sort... and 

how he gets it doesn't make the other destined happy.

Seeking the light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Three- Training days

      It had been three days since their trip to the digital world, everything 

was the same as usual. TK still hadn't figured out that strange dream with DM 

in it and it left him feeling confused, it didn't help that every night he had 

been having nightmares.

      Because of his nightmares he was becoming sleep deprived, his mother had 

made him stay home today to rest... it was strange that the nightmares were not 

hitting him during the day.

      TK yawned as he crawled out of bed, he had slept two hours and since it 

was lunchtime he headed to the kitchen. Patamon flew silently behind him also 

hungry, the rookie digimon was very worried about his partner's health... this 

no sleep issue was taking the blondes health down.

      "What do you want?" TK asked his partner, he got the usual response that 

a digimon would give.

      "Ice cream," Patamon cheered, TK sighed.

      'Why do I even ask' he thought rolling his eyes, instead of ice cream he 

made Patamon and himself some sandwiches that quickly seemed to vanish from 

thin air by the hungry duo.

      "Now can I can I have some ice cream?" Patamon asked, TK gave his 

partner a look but finally gave in after receiving the puppy dog look from the 

rookie.

      "Yum," Patamon cheered as he gulped it down a few minutes later, TK gave 

a small laugh then yawned sleepily.

      "I'm heading back to bed, if your not sleepy why don't you watch 

television," he said, it was easy to see that Patamon was wide awake and there 

was no reason for him to sleep also.

      "Sleep well," Patamon said flying for the TV remote, TK grinned.

      "I will," he said, he started walking back to his room still clad in his 

pajamas.

      'As long as there are no nightmares' he thought, and he hoped no 

nightmares would come during the day... he really needed to catch up on his 

sleep.

***

      "This is so not fair," a dark voice grumbled, the owner of the dark and 

very evil voice turned when he heard laughter.

      "Come on. What's wrong with him, you liked Hikari... and he is Hikari, 

just a little different," the person that had laughed said, standing there was 

DM... who was known as Dark Magician most of the time.

      "But he's one of them at the moment," the evil one said, DM raised an 

eyebrow at this.

      "One of what?" he asked curious, the dark one growled.

      "A digidestined... one of my nemesis, one of the very people that trapped 

me in the dark ocean world," the other growled angrily, DM rolled his eyes.

      "Oh get over it already Daemon, it's your task to train him in his 

powers since it doesn't look like his memories are about to awaken. Anyway, we 

have to start training him now before everything goes wacky in the destined 

dimension," DM said, Daemon sighed and stopped growling.

      "Fine... but I liked it better when Hikari wasn't such a goodie too shoes, 

he was so fun to hang with when he visited those thousands of years ago (FH= 

huh... how in the world does Daemon know Hikari/TK)," Daemon said with a sigh, 

he nodded to DM.

      "Don't worry, TK is a fun guy... as soon as he gets over the fact he truly 

isn't human," DM said, Daemon snorted.

      "Enough chit chat dark magician, youÕre here to bring him to the dark 

world... so do it so I can train him," he growled, DM nodded.

      "Be ready to catch him, as it is I'm going to have to give him energy 

because those nightmare memories are keeping him from sleeping," DM said, 

taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and concentrated his powers to bring 

TK to the dark ocean world.

***

      TK woke to the sound of a buzzer, sapphire eyes opened with sleepy 

annoyance. With a yawn he crawled out of bed and pretty much sleep walked 

towards the sound, he sighed realizing that it led to the speaker by the front 

wall... that meant someone he knew wanted in the main door.

      "Yeah?" he questioned pressing the speak button, he yawned silently as 

he waited for the persons answer.

      "Hi TK, its Kari and the other new destined. We brought your homework 

from school, can you let us in?" a very familiar female voice said, TK blinked 

recognizing it in his tired mind.

      "Sure, I'll let you in," he said in a voice that clearly said he was 

sleep deprived, as it was they had disturbed a great nap he had been having.

      He then pressed a button and heard a buzzing noise through the speaker, 

he smiled knowing that the door downstairs had unlocked for them.

      "It'll be nice to have some visitors," TK said after turning off the 

speaker, he then turned to see Patamon a very amused look in his emerald green 

eyes.

      "Soooo," Patamon drawled out amused, TK blinked.

      "So what?" he asked confused, his partner gave him a very evil smile... 

unknown too many Patamon had a very evil sense of humor.

      "So are you going to meet them at the door in your pajamas?" Patamon 

said, TK's blue eyes widened and his face paled.

      He had totally forgotten he was only in his Pajamas, he would never live 

it down if they saw him in them.

      "Crap," he swore (FH= TK swore, wow he really needs to sleep if he does 

that... I'm such an evil author), he then ran high speed to his room to change 

into something... a lot less embarrassing.

      "I love doing that to him," Patamon giggled, he then went back to being 

the nice digimon he usually was.

***

      Kari felt relief as TK opened the door to his mothers and his own 

apartment, she frowned slightly noticing that he was paler then usual and had 

dark circles under his eyes.

      "Wow, looks like you just rose from the dead," Davis said suddenly, 

everyone glared at the gogglehead for his totally uncalled for remark.

      "Thanks," TK said dryly, Davis only grinned under there combined glares.

      "Looks like you just climbed out of bed," Cody said and it did, TK's 

clothing looked like they had just been thrown on and were rumpled and his 

blond hair looked like a haystack... really in the need of brushing.

      "Actually, I kinda just did," TK said in a sheepish voice, they all 

grinned at him and wondered if Davis would tease the child of hope about being 

Lazy.

      "Man... looks like you need the sleep too, well are you going to invite us 

in or are you going to make us just stand here all day?" Davis said with a  

grin, TK shrugged and motioned for them all to come in.

      "Well come in," TK said, Kari smiled and the group entered the 

apartment.

      "Here's your homework TK, thankfully the teachers didn't give out much 

and I made sure to take notes for you," Kari said passing him a small package 

of papers, he smiled a smile that friends always gave... yet she wished there 

was something more then friendship hinted in that smile.

      "Thanks," he said taking them, she gave a silent sigh and wished that he 

thought the same way about her as she did him.

      "Hey, what's that smell?" Veemon asked suddenly, the small blue creature 

was still on his partners shoulder but he was sniffing the air (What a cute 

picture, send me fanart please).

      "I don't smell anything?" TK asked confused, Veemon blinked then jumped 

to the floor. He then ran through the apartment, curious everyone followed... TK 

after he put the papers down the papers.

      "The bathroom," Kari said, Veemon had stopped in front of the closed 

door to the bathroom.

      "Weird," TK said, he slipped in front of group and opened the door.

      Then it happened.

***

      "Got him," DM said grinning, in front of him was a glowing black portal 

that connected the dark ocean world and the real world.

      "Well, bring him in," an impatient Daemon said, DM glared at him then 

turned to the portal.

      "I am, geeze you have no patience," Dm said rolling his eyes, he then 

snagged a hand through the portal... and grabbed.

***

      TK's eyes opened at what he saw in his bathroom, a glowing black portal. 

He shivered at the vibes it gave off... it could only lead to one place, the 

dark ocean world.

      "How in the world," he said confused, he had no idea how it had formed 

here of all places. But he couldn't but shiver at one thought, what if it was 

connected to his strange dreams he had been having.

      He never got a chance to think further, suddenly something whipped out 

of the portal and grabbed... he never got a chance to scream as he was pulled 

through the portal.

***

      "TK!" everyone screamed, one second there friend had been there... the 

next he was gone and the portal to the dark ocean world vanished in a flash of 

black light.

      "Matt is going to kill us," Yolei said and it was true, who else could 

he blame for letting his little brother get kidnapped.

***

      TK woke up slowly, his head hurt and felt as if a jackhammer had been 

used against him repeatedly.

      "Headache... let me fix that," a voice said, he felt slim fingers touch 

his temples and the pain was gone... and to his amazement he fell energized and 

for the first time in days not tired.

      "Huh," he said confused, he blinked and looked up to the owner of the 

voice.

      "DM," he said surprised, standing in front of him was the person from 

the dream. He pinched himself hoping this was still a dream, but the pain from 

pinching proved this was all too real.

      "Hello TK, I know this was abrupt... but its time for you to start 

training," DM said, TK blinked and got to his feet.

      "Training for what?" he asked, all this was confusing... and how in the 

world could a dream become real.

      "For something in the future, and if you don't train there's a good 

chance you will end up stone cold dead," DM said, TK shivered at the images 

those choice words gave him.

      "What kind of training?" he asked cautiously.

      "First a few weapons of the magical nature, then some magic... and there 

are many things you need to learn," DM said, TK sat down with a thump... this 

was definitely not how he'd thought he'd spend the day.

      "This is so weird, anyway... who in the world is training me?" he asked 

curious, suddenly the blond felt a shiver go down his spine.

      "I'll be your teacher," a cold hard voice said, one that he had hoped to 

forget entirely.

      "Daemon," he whispered, he got up and turned... standing there was the 

demon mega digimon who radiated amusement.

      "Well little destined, for the next while we'll be spending a lot of 

time together," Daemon said. He then began laughing evilly.

      TK gulped and hugged himself for comfort. Things didn't look too good 

for him at the moment.

TBC

Well this chapter didn't have much in it, but I was busy all week and wrote 

this at a moments notice... author yawns and looks at bed sleepily. I had hardly 

any sleep and I'm an eight hour kind of gal, next week the destined find out 

where TK is and try to rescue him (notice the try in the sentence).

Ja Ne


	5. Chapter 4

Yo everyone, TK's training really starts in this chapter... and I know the title 

below is a yu-gi-oh magic card's name... but for this chapter it has other 

meanings.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura/Kage))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

Seeking the light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Four- Swords of revealing Light

      Daemon counted to ten, then counted to ten again. He gave a great sigh 

as his anger abated, opening his dark eyes he looked at the young human child 

in front of him.

      Golden blond hair framed a friendly heart shaped face, in the face was a 

set of beautiful blue eyes that seemed to radiate hope.

Yet if one dared to look further...  and that was hard to do for some 

reason, one could feel an ancient powerful entity... the true soul of TK.

      It was so strange to see Hikari in this body, he still remembered Hikari 

in his real form showing up at strange times and them teaming up to play 

practical jokes.

      Ah... those had been the days, yet... maybe one day he could do the same 

with this version of Hikari.

      "Sorry," TK said sheepishly, the young child scratched the back of his 

head in embarrassment. Just a few seconds ago Daemon had started to teach... or 

should he say re-teach TK, already TK had somehow blown something up.

      "At least it was only sand," he said thoughtfully, he sweatdropped 

slightly as he looked at the smoking gray sand only a few meters away.

      "Ummm... yeah, but couldn't you of warned me that could of happened?" TK 

asked, Daemon was glad at that moment that his face couldn't be seen through 

the hood.

      As it was he hadn't known that could of happened, he had just started 

teaching TK how to create a soul sword... or more acutely a sword made out of 

pure light. TK had been able to call up the light in his hands, Daemon had 

seen that... then all had gone to hell... or the best it could in this dark world.

      The light had exploded from the boy's slim hands and careened across the 

gray sand by the dark ocean, then it contacted. It made a lovely fire, and 

once it went out it would be a lovely scene of fused sand.

      "Let's try this again TK, and this time face away from me," he said in a 

dark voice, he looked down at the edge of his black robe and sighed at the 

singed material.

      'I really hope TK starts remembering something from his past, with 

something more powerful he might just blow me up' Daemon thought, blowing up 

was something he wasn't looking forward to.

***

      Matt was glaring at the destined gathered, to the destined under his 

glare it was as if twin blue laser beams were pinned on them.

      As they had thought Matt was beyond raged, he was murderous because they 

had let TK be taken.

      "If we don't get back TK in one piece I will personally tear each of you 

apart limb by limb, he growled, everyone nodded automatically to scared to 

actually say anything to the blond.

      "Izzy," Matt said turning to the red head, the computer genius froze as 

he felt Matt's blue eyes settle on him. At the moment he was tapping at his 

computer at almost superhuman speed, he was trying to track down where the 

portal had taken TK... and how they could get there.

      "Yes Matt?" he asked in the calmest voice he could, sadly it still came 

out a little high pitched.

      "Did you find anything?" Matt asked, Izzy could only sigh in relief (for 

he had) and cleared his voice to answer.

      "I've tracked down where TK was taken to, and I know how to get there 

also," Izzy said, he then sweatdropped as everyone turned eager faces toward 

him.

      "Really, where?" Davis asked, Izzy sighed knowing that they wouldn't 

like the answer.

      "The dark ocean world, and to get there Ken will have to open a gate to 

it using his D-3," he said, everyone paled while Ken went a little green at 

the thought of opening a gate to the dark world.

      "Daemons in the dark world," Kari finally said quietly, everyone 

shivered especially Ken. All of them remembered the demon type mega, 

especially the fact they had trapped it in the dark ocean world.

      "Everyone gather everything you need, we need to move fast... TK's life 

depends on it," Matt said, everyone nodded and after agreeing to meet back in 

half an hour ran to gather what they needed to go to the dark world.

***

      A flash of light filled a dark abandoned alley quickly followed by a 

small scream, the light vanished to be followed by a large thump.

      "Ohhhh... my head," a male voice groaned, in the alley Bakura slowly got 

to his feet and rubbed the quickly forming bruise... formed by his head meeting 

the concrete covering the ground.

      "Hey, get off me," Yugi shouted with pain, Bakura turned and could only 

wince. They always small teen had landed first from the portal, unfortunately 

he hadn't moved fast enough to get out of the way for the others. On top of 

him was the senshi of time in her normal clothing and Amy, the weight of the 

two must be hurting the tri haired teens badly.

      The two finally realized what had happened, quickly the two senshi 

leaped of the smaller teen.

      "Sorry Yugi," Amy said blushing slightly, Yugi sighed and got up with a 

wince.

      "Don't worry about it, it was an accident," he said, his puzzle glowed 

and Yami appeared beside his light... he glared at the two senshi.

      "Be more careful," he said darkly, the two nodded not liking the glare 

he was sending them... it was kind of creepy.

      (Hey, it looks like we had two hitchhikers on the ride here) Kage 

finally said, Bakura blinked at his dark side's words and sighed. He now 

noticed two small figures, one white and one black trying to hide from the 

group.

      "Luna... Artimus... nice try, but I see you," Bakura said, at his words 

everyone turned surprised as two moon cats sheepishly came fully into sight.

      "My, looks like the fun has finally begun," Raito said in an amused 

voice, Bakura for one didn't know if the two moon cats would make this harder 

or easier.

      'Hikari hold on, soon everything will be alright' he thought, he only 

hoped everything would turn out all right.

***

      TK forced his body to relax, to learn the soul sword technique he had to 

learn to reach inside him to his soul. His eyes were closed blocking out the 

outside world; finally all he could hear was his own breathing and the beating 

of his heart.

      'Stay clam' he thought to himself, he had to do this right or he would 

probably never learn how to do this right.

      As it was everything was going better then he thought it would be, 

Daemon was being nicer then TK thought he'd be.

DM was soon going to teach him magic. Magic... that was something he had 

read about in fantasy books and in movies. To actually learn some was amazing.

      Then suddenly... just as he was about to actually reach the point of 

calling up the soul sword, the dark ocean world seemed to shift.

      "Huh?" he said opening his eyes, his concentration gone the power he had 

been gathering vanished.

      "Interruptions," DM said in annoyance, they all turned to see a portal 

opening... and TK could feel for some reason it led to the real world.

      "Not now, why does everything I do have to be interrupted," Daemon 

snarled angrily, TK only sweatdropped. He knew one of those things had been 

interrupted by the digi-destined, after all Daemon had been after the dark 

spore that lay inside Ken's neck its powers asleep.

      'What now?' he thought, could it get any way weirder.

***

      Ken was in pain, opening a portal to the dark ocean wold made his mind 

feel like it was on fire. His teeth clenched together and he felt a drop of 

blood drip from his nose, opening a door with his D-3 was putting a lot of 

strain on his body.

      His friends seemed a million miles away from him as he opened the gate, 

at the edge of his mind he could feel them holding him up... he gave a gasp of 

relief as a gray/Black portal appeared in front of him.

      "Just few seconds more Ken," he heard a distant voice said, it belonged 

to Yolei but in his state it sounded more like someone speaking very far away.

      "Hurry everyone, Ken can't keep it open long... it will be easy to open a 

gate home from the dark ocean world," he distantly heard Izzy say, everyone 

rushed into the portal while Yolei and Cody helped the ex-Emperor through the 

portal.

      The next thing the blue haired genius knew he was standing on gray sand 

in a dark world, he blinked and shivered at the memories this place brought 

him... things he would rather forget.

      "I swear, more and more people are learning to open portals to this 

realm," an amused and slightly annoyed voice said, startled the group turned 

to find themselves looking at the purple garbed man. This startled them, while 

they all looked black and white this strangely dressed man was in full color.

      "Who are you, and where's my brother!" Matt demanded angrily, the man 

blinked sapphire eyes and smiled slightly.

      "Matt?" a surprised voice said, suddenly from behind the purple garbed 

man a familiar figure walked... everyone gave a sigh of relief.

      "TK... your okay," Matt said relief evident in his voice, TK smiled. It 

was then that Ken noticed someone just behind the blond, someone that still 

gave him nightmares.

      "Daemon," Ken whispered, yet this caught everyone's attention and they 

too noticed the demon digimon.

      "Destined," Daemon snarled, everyone tensed and TK sweatdropped.

***

      Daemon snarled, of all things why had those blasted children come with 

there blasted partners... he had just gotten to the point that TK was about to 

call up his soul sword.

      He could tell that Dark Magician was also angry, the shadow monster had 

been looking forward to teaching this version of Hikari... Hell he was even 

starting to like the idea of Hikari as a destined.

      'They must of come to retrieve TK, but I can't let him go now especially 

when his training's just begun... I have too much work left to do' he thought 

angrily, he narrowed his eyes ready for battle.

      "Too bad for you destined, TK won't be leaving today," he said in his 

darkest voice, as it was he didn't want the destined to know what was going on 

and that he actually like the small blond known as TK.

***

      TK sighed as things quickly went to hell, the other destined digivolved 

there partners and attacked Daemon and DM. DM they couldn't touch, the 

magician just seemed to vanish just before any attacks hit.

      Daemon though looked like he was having a great time, he knew it was 

probably because he was eager for a battle he would win... after all he had lost 

last time he had fought the destined.

      Because of all this he couldn't get to the destined, and because of the 

explosions he knew Patamon had no chance to fly over to him.

      "TK," Matt suddenly called in horror, a stray attack was heading for the 

young blond... and TK knew there was no chance for him to escape.

      Time seemed to slow for TK, it was as if the world had been put into 

slow motion mode... memories flashed across his mind.

      'No... I can't die, its not time yet' he thought, then time went back to 

normal and the world flared with light.

***

      "Nooo!!!" Kari screamed as the attack hit her friend, the world seemed 

to freeze. They all waited for the explosion to fade, and the mangled body of 

the blond to fall.

      "..." she said, as the dust from the explosion fell to the ground a scene 

unexpected they saw.

      TK was still standing... unhurt of all things, but in his hands he held an 

object. It looked like a sword of some type, the hilt of it had beautiful 

designs on it, the blade was the most amazing though. The blade seemed to be 

made out of light and radiated power, something you only saw in anime.

      "A sword of light," Izzy whispered, turning slightly she saw was wide 

eyed... as it was she was wide eyed also.

      "Where can I get one of those," Angewomon said in awe, it was at that 

moment Daemon struck.

      "See you later destined," the mega demon digimon sneered, the next thing 

they were all aware of was falling into darkness.

***

      TK couldn't believe it; finally he had managed to use a soul sword... in 

his hands rested a sword whose blade was made out of pure light. He saw the 

stunned looks on the other destined faces, he wondered how they would react if 

they learned he had actually created it.

      "See you later destined," Daemon sneered, suddenly his friends seemed to 

fade reality... he turned a fearful look at the mega digimon.

      "Oh don't worry, I just sent them back to the real world," Daemon said 

with a dark chuckle, TK sighed in relief... he had actually feared Daemon had 

killed them all or something.

      "I'll be right back," DM said, startled TK looked at the purple garbed 

creature... in the beginning he had thought DM human but he knew that DM only 

appeared human.

      "Where are you going?" he asked, the purple garbed man grinned.

      "I'm just going to make sure the destined can't open a portal to the 

dark world again or anyone helping them open one, we won't be able to train 

you if we keep getting interrupted," DM explained, TK nodded slightly.

      "I guess," he said softly, with that DM vanished.

      "Now back to training, you still have lots of things to learn... like the 

many abilities of that sword of light your holding," Daemon said in his usual 

gruff voice, TK sighed and knew it would be quite awhile till he would se his 

friends again.

TBC

Yawn... I really have to write this series earlier in the day, by the time I 

finish a chapter I'm half asleep on my feet (or in my case in a chair since 

I'm sitting). If you noticed I brought the gang to the digimon02 world, I 

still haven't decided how they're going to meet the destined.

Ja ne


	6. Chapter 5

Hi everyone, here is chapter five of the sequel 'To be a pegasus'. Thankfully 

I won't be writing a sequel to this fic, I have too many fics on the go and I 

don't want to start yet another one with all the ones I still have to 

complete.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura/Kage))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

Seeking the light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Five- Demons and Light

      A demonic creature walked across the beach of the dark ocean, blood red 

eyes looked out from under a dark hood. He was dark and evil... yes, yet he 

actually knew friendship and cherished the ones he had.

      Daemon still remembered the first time he had come to the dark world... 

okay maybe come was the wrong word, it was more like fall into.

He gave a small laugh at that, he had been so young and stupid then... he 

hadn't even understood what this realm meant.

      'The dark ocean... it could be considered by many as the digimon version 

of hell... yet it is just a darker reflection of the real world. The real world 

may one day actually become like this world, that is if the humans don't start 

smartening up' he thought with a small snort, he knew that the humans 

scientists were trying to create there own gates to the digital world... that 

could easily end in disaster.

      'I wonder, how long ago was it that I first met Hikari when I fell into 

this dark ocean realm' he thought, he smiled fondly at the memory.

      Hikari was the first person... or whatever he was to treat him right, 

Hikari hadn't even been afraid of him because he was a mega digimon and evil.

      "So long ago, and here I am remembering it as if it was yesterday," he 

said softly, he looked into the distance where he could see small specks.

      Those specks were no other then TK and the dark magician, the shadow 

realm creature was now teaching TK useful magic's before they went onto more 

difficult ones.

      And closing his eyes he remembered that day so long ago that it was lost 

in ancient history....

***

      A digimon who had just made the mega level groaned, he had just somehow 

fell through a portal.

      He shook his head for it was filled with confusion, finally he opened 

his eyes.

      His new surroundings were strange, they seemed to have no colors except 

black and gray and maybe a bit of off colored white.

      'This is definitely not the digital world' Daemon thought with a frown, 

the evil mega gave a low growl in frustration.

      Wherever he was he hadn't been here before, what more he had never heard 

of descriptions of this place before.

      "Damn," he swore in frustration... this wasn't good, slowly he climbed to 

his feet. The first thing he had to do was find a safe place to stay, he might 

be here awhile after all.

      Next, hopefully find someone who knew where he was and hopefully how to 

get back to the digital world.

      Suddenly a sound met his ears, he knew what it was... a giggle. Startled 

the evil digimon spun around, to his surprise he found himself staring at a 

young human child.

      The human looked around thirteen years with silvery gold hair that fell 

gently to the chin, sapphire eyes looked at him with amusement. The young boy 

wore simple brown leggings and tunics (my, this is such a long time if that's 

the clothing style), he wore dark brown leather boots that seemed to fit the 

boy.

      "Are you lost?" the boy asked with a giggle, Daemon stared at the child 

amazed. The child had colors in this dark world, even he himself ad no colors 

in this realm.

      "Who are you!" he growled, the child's eyes glittered in amusement and 

seemed to hold some untold knowledge.

      "You can call me Hikari, what's your name?" the child asked, at first 

the mega was startled yet he answered.

      "I am Daemon, a digimon," he said coldly, yet the child did not seem 

startled by his voice but continued to be amused.

      "So you are lost, not many digimon come here," the boy said 

thoughtfully, Daemon sighed getting annoyed with this child.

      "How do I get out of here!" he demanded, Hikari smiled at him a hint of 

mischief in the back of his eyes now.

      "I'll tell you, but you have to catch me first," Hikari said, with that 

the human turned at ran down the dark beach.

      Daemon blinked at this, then with a groan chased after the child... he had 

a feeling that Hikari was the only one who could answer his questions.

***

      Daemon paused as he came to the end of that memory, it was so strange to 

remember it so clearly.

      The chase had lasted such a long time, it was only after he had caught 

(Or should he say Hikari let him catch) that he got answers and the fact that 

Hikari only looked human.

      'And he sent me back to the digital world, but that wasn't the last time 

I saw him' Daemon thought, in his minds eye he could remember one of the many 

time Hikari had visited him in the digital world.

***

      Daemon laughed evilly as he watched a weaker digimon run for his life, 

the other digimon had attacked him in anger... for what reason even the mega 

didn't know.

      As it was Daemon didn't cause much trouble for the digital world, he was 

evil not stupid.

      He knew that if he tried to take over the digital world the digital 

guardians would be after him, probably send some very strong digimon after 

him.

      He snorted as he thought of something, only a week ago he had heard of 

the prophecy of the destined children.

      "You need a hobby, chasing after lower level digimon doesn't look very 

much fun," an amused voice said, from the lack of fear and the fact it sounded 

like a humans child's he knew it could only belong to one person.

      "Hello Hikari," he said turning, standing there was Hikari still looking 

thirteen years old... and it had been almost a thousand years since they had 

first met.

      Hikari wore white clothing this time, loose silk white pants, sleeveless 

white silk shirt and brown sandals.

      "Hello Daemon, you haven't changed much," the child said, Daemon smiled 

knowing he could say the same thing about Hikari.

      "You're the same also my little friend, what brings you to the digital 

world this time?" he asked curious, he knew that Hikari was actually a very 

busy person and always had reasons.

      To this day he didn't know why Hikari had helped him escape the dark 

ocean realm, maybe one day Hikari would tell him.

      "Business this time, the digimon guardians are actually asking for my 

help," he said, at this Daemon blinked.

      "It's not to get rid of me is it?" he asked, to his relief Hikari shook 

his head no.

      "No... they have another problem, some other digimon much more evil then 

yourself... if that's possible are causing problems. Like all realms there is a 

balance to maintain, so to maintain it I'm going to create some things to help 

it along when the time comes they really need it," Hikari said in a serious 

voice, by now the presudo human had Daemons whole attention.

      "Create what kind of things?" he asked, Hikari giggled.

      "Well digi-eggs, well not the kind of eggs found in primary village but 

a kind of egg that will help digimon evolve a different way," Hikari said, 

Daemon sat down against a tree memorizing all his friend said... this was 

something very important to the digital world.

      "What else?" he asked, Hikari then pulled out a five strange devices.

      "These are digivices... for whenever the chosen children are called, I 

have quite a few different versions. Each one is more powerful then the last, 

as it is when the humans bond becomes a certain level the digivice evolves... 

but that will be very rare. Sadly I know not many will evolve, but some will 

actually receive higher digivices then some because of natural bonds between 

themselves in there partners," Hikari said, he continued to babble about 

digivices for at least an hour... at that point daemon had fallen asleep.

      "Fine sleep, but I wouldn't be surprised if you one day run into the 

holders of the digivices... at least the ones holding digivices and D-3's," 

Hikari said with a sniff, still feeling annoyed at his sleeping form Hikari 

vanished in a flash of light.

      Once he was sure Hikari was gone Daemon opened his eyes, as it was 

sometimes the only way to get Hikari to stop giving information was to pretend 

to be asleep.

      "Finally," he said getting up, it was then that he felt a chill. Not 

knowing why he turned, standing there was a pissed looking Hikari ad he was 

actually cracking his knuckles.

      "You were saying," Hikari growled, Daemon sweatdropped.

      "Shit," he swore, he then ran for it not wanting to be caught by the 

angry child... who after all had enough power to turn Daemon to a memory when he 

was angry.

***

      He chuckled at the memory, he had learned never to play falling asleep 

ever again, Hikari didn't fall for it and would pay him back.

      'A pissed Hikari is a bad thing' he thought, he smiled slightly at the 

many memories and turned to walk back to Dark magician and TK.

      'One day I hope you remember that you are Hikari, I want my old friend 

back' he thought looking towards TK, and he still had to find a way to break 

the news to TK that the boy wasn't human.

***

      TK had his eyes closed, his entire body tingled with a strange energy... 

that energy DM had told him was magic. Very few had true magic, TK had true 

magic... and lots of it apparently.

      Finally he opened his eyes, to his surprise he could see strange colored 

patterns on everything... he guessed that they were the energy everything 

contained from what DM had told him.

      "DM," he said, the purple garbed man looked at him with a smile.

      "Yes TK?" he asked, TK took a deep breath before he asked his question.

      "What does DM stand for, and what are you exactly... I know you aren't 

human?" he asked, DM continued to smile.

      "DM stands for Dark Magician, I am a shadow monster... I come from a realm 

known as the shadow realm," DM explained, TK blinked at this... it was weird but 

didn't bother him.

      "Sounds cool," he said, DM gave a small laugh.

      "Actually my realm is very dangerous, maybe one day I'll tell you of the 

cursed shadow games," DM said, at the last part the dark magicians blue eyes 

grew sad as did his face.

      "Did I do something wrong?" TK asked suddenly, DM looked so sad and he 

hoped it wasn't his doings.

      "No you did nothing wrong TK, its just old memories," he said with a sad 

smile, TK frowned slightly.

      "Are you okay though?" he asked with a frown, seeing his concern the 

dark magician smiled a smile with no sadness.

      "I'm fine TK, maybe one day I'll tell you... but right now I can't," DM 

said with a far off look in his eyes, TK sighed but knew not to press it... 

whatever had made DM so sad he didn't need to know unless DM wanted him to 

know.

      'Now back to our lesson," DM said, TK sighed and continued his latest 

magic lesson.

TBC

Darn headache... I could of written more if it wasn't there, but I at least got 

the chapter out. Anyway I hope that helps some of you, and I like the fact 

Hikari created the digivices... and maybe we'll even see some of those other 

digivoces Hikari showed Daemon. Until next time then.

Ja Ne


	7. Chapter 6

Well here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it as you read it. Sorry about 

it being so late in the week also, I've been very busy... sighs at the little 

time she had to write this. This is a humor chapter.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura/Kage))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

Seeking the light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Six- The sneeze Gag (Sorry I was in a rush to finish a chapter for you 

all this week, and this was what I came up with)

      "What do you mean you can't get us to the dark ocean world!" Matt 

yelled, a robed man known as Gennai winced at the blonde's voice.

      "I can't and even Azulongmon isn't able to open a portal to it, it is 

like someone locked the door to the world... there is no access for the time 

being," Gennai said in a sad voice, Matt whitened at the implications of this.

      "But TK... Daemons there, he could be hurt," Matt said in a terrified 

voice, if there was one thing he cared most of all about it was his little 

brother.

      "I know Matt, but until that lock is... well unlocked... there is nothing we 

can do," Gennai said sadly, with a deep depressed sigh Matt looked at the 

ground.

      "You'll contact me, you know if the dark ocean world open again right?" 

Matt asked, he looked up his sapphire eyes filled with hope.

      "I promise," Gennai said, Matt gave a sigh of relief.

      "Thanks," Matt said, with a goodbye he turned around and headed for the 

nearest digiport home.

      'TK' was what filled his thought tinged with worry.

***

      "Achoo," TK sneezed, he sighed.

      With a groan TK fell limply onto the gray sand, he was exhausted after 

DM had taught him a larger magic spell.

      It was a shield spell that would block amazing amounts of magic... energy... 

attacks... etc. But it took a lot of energy, so at the moment the blond wanted 

to go to sleep and sleep away the week.

      "Sleep sounds so good right about now," he said with a yawn, then to his 

annoyance a tingling feeling ran over his body... and his sleepiness vanished.

      With a glare he looked up at Daemon, even though he couldn't see the 

digimons face he knew the mega was grinning.

      "Too bad, we have to train you fast so there's no time to rest," Daemon 

said with a chuckle, TK groaned and pulled himself to his feet.

      This was the sixtieth or so time Daemon or DM had re-energized him, it was 

annoying and he just wished he could have at least a nap.

      "You do that on purpose... don't you, you both know I'd love to have a 

nice rest or nap," he accused, the dark magician looked innocent while Daemon 

pretended to check his nails... why... who knew.

      "Well... maybe a bit, but now onto the next spell," The dark magician said 

in an ultra cheerful voice, one he knew annoyed the blond.

      TK sighed, hopefully the rest of the spells wouldn't take long to learn.

      'Patamon, I wish you were here. Then at least I'd know someone better, 

and I could really use your support' he thought longingly, with his partner at 

his side he felt anything was possible.

***

      In the real world a creature that slightly resembled a flying pig (and I 

mean slightly) sneezed, Patamon blinked and looked around.

      "Weird," he said, at his voice his companion a feline creature turned to 

look at him.

      "What's weird?" Gatomon asked. Patamon gave a small smile.

      "I felt as if someone was talking about me," he answered, Gatomon gave a 

small laugh.

      "Don't tell me you believe in that old gag joke," she teased, the rookie 

digimon looked at his friend his green eyes confused (or is it blue eyes).

      "Gag joke?" he asked confused, Gatomon surprised that he didn't know 

what she spoke off fell backwards momentarily.

      "You know... um, that if someone talks about you elsewhere you sneeze," 

she told him, Patamon blinked then gave a small giggle.

      "That's silly, but I believe Veemon and Davis would believe it," he 

said, with that said the two digimon broke out laughing.

***

      In a very messy bedroom two sneezes filled the air at once, Davis 

blinked and looked at his partner Veemon confused.

      "That was weird," he said, Veemon nodded.

      "Yeah, and I can't belive your mom is making us clean your room... we 

should be with the others trying to find a way to get TK back," Veemon 

grumbled, like his partner he didn't like the situation a bit.

      "This is going to take forever" Davis said with a depressed groan, and 

it looked like that also.

      Piles of laundry ready for washing (long over due... ewww) covered the 

floor, toys filled the area around the bed with many sharp pieces (Stepping on 

them would hurt).

      On the mirror a layer of dust rested, also a happy face was drawn on it... but we won't go into that.

      "Hey Davis, I just found that library book you lost last month," Veemon 

suddenly shouted, Davis sweatdropped.

      'Maybe I should clean up more often, I swear I loose more library books 

in here then should be possible' he thought thoughtfully, as it was he had 

lost four library books this year alone. He didn't even want to think about 

his library fee.

      'I wonder how Ken is doing' he thought, it was at that moment that 

Veemon called out again.

      "Hey, I just found twenty dollars," veemon called cheerfully, Davis 

happily launched himself across the disaster area he called a room to his 

partners side.

      "Cool, we can get ice cream later and a whole bunch of other things," 

Davis cheered, he then started walking back to the area he had been cleaning 

(more like crawling over piles of junk... stuff most people throw away).

      "Ewww, gross," Veemon suddenly said in a disgusted voice, Davis sighed... 

yup this was definitely a good idea to clean his rooom.

***

      A blue haired pre-teen sneezed. Deep blue eyes that were slightly violet 

in color blinked.

      "Bless you," a voice said, Ken looked down and smiled at the small green 

bundle on his lap.

      "Thanks Wormmon," he said with a smile, he then went back to what he had 

been doing before his strange sneeze.

      In front of him was a computer... not the one he use to have, last week 

his parents had finally gotten him a new one to use.

      He sweatdropped remembering the strange things he had done that day, he 

clearly remembered hugging the computer... that was weird enough.

      It had been even stranger when he had purred, thankfully no one had seen 

that... not even his partner.

      'Lets see, maybe if I use this digital coding I can break into the dark 

world' he thought, his mind was a buzz of zeros and ones that he was trying to 

use.

      Ninety percent of the human population of the world would have been lost 

if they could of seen into his mind, it was the mind of a genius. (What, I 

always thought ken was a genius even without the dark spore.

      'Okay that didn't work, lets try this code' he thought, his hands flew 

across the keyboard at almost superhuman speeds... he was a computer expert you 

know.

      'I wonder if Izzy is having any better luck' he thought with a sigh, so 

far all the codes he had used had gotten 'Error' on the screen and wouldn't 

get them to the dark ocean world.

      Strangely enough, he now had the codes to go to fifteen even stranger 

worlds... maybe he and Izzy could check tem out later.

***

      A short red haired teen quickly stopped himself from sneezing, why he 

had almost sneezed even he did not know.

      "Now onto the next calculations," he told himself, in the corner of the 

room Tentomon sweatdropped as his partner once again began to babble Techno 

babble.

      'Need escape... can't take more of this Captain' he thought with swirly 

motions in his eyes, did he mention he had been watching the American original 

Star Trek movies lately.

      'I bet armodillomon doesn't have to put up with this' he thought, he 

sighed and left the room to watch the newest star trek movie on the apartments 

sattalite dish.

***

      ~Achoo~ almost lost his balance due to a sneeze.

      ~Swish~

      ~Wack~

      ~Bang~ now that had to hurt.

      ~Twack~

      Cody frowned slightly as his grandfather once again blocked his Kendo 

sword, since he was old enough his grandfather had started teaching him his 

families style of sword fight.

      At eight years old he was pretty good, but he knew that it would be many 

years yet till he could get near to beating his grandfather.

      "Very good Cody, but I feel that your mind is elsewhere," his 

grandfather said, he pulled up his facemask and Cody realized that this was a 

sign the lesson was over for today.

      "It's TK, he's still missing and I just wish I could do something to 

find him," he said sadly, of course in truth he knew where the holder of hope 

was... getting to him was the problem.

      There was also the problem of telling everyone where TK was.

He could just see it now.

      'Yeah by the way TK was kidnapped into the dark ocean dimension by a 

terrible digimon known as Daemon, I have no idea how to get him back either' 

he could see him saying, that would just go so well.

      Instead of telling the truth they had said they had left after dropping 

TK's homework off, a few hours later they returned to visit... but TK had 

vanished and no one had seen him for three day.

      "I'm sure TK will be alright Cody, but I know what we can do till then," 

his grandfather said, Cody happily looked at his grandfather.

      "What can I do grandpa?" he asked, the old man smiled.

      "Eat Prune Yogert," he said, Cody face faulted.

      "No that had to be painful," Armodillomon said with a wince, but the 

rookie digimon did wish there was something they could do.

      'I only hope no one else will try to do anything to TK' he thought, he 

really hoped because he knew Daemon kidnapping TK had already messed up the 

holder of hopes life as it was.

***

      In a hotel a large group of people sneezed, for the last two days they 

had been searching the city for Hikari's soul... so far no luck.

      'This so is bad, we only have a certain amount of time till Hikari's 

body dies in our home dimension' Kage thought, he couldn't bar the thought of 

seeing his loved one die in front of him.

      Yet he had always wondered what had been able to kill Hikari in ancient 

Egypt, and he had a feeling that Hikari would never tell him... it was a very 

painful subject.

      (Kage, you okay?) Bakura asked, Kage sighed at his other halves 

question.

      ((I'm just thinking of how were running out of time, it's unfair. I lost 

him once, and it looks like I'm about to loose him again)) he said angrily, 

then to his startlement he felt slim arms go around him.

      "Don't worry Kage, I have a feeling everything will work out all right," 

Bakura whispered, Kage sighed at his lighter sides hug and hoped with all his 

might Bakura was right.

      "We can only hope," he said softly, closing his brown eyes he could see 

the image of Hikari laying silently... unmoving and souless in the hospitl in 

there home dimension.

      'Hikari' he thought, a crystal like tear fell down his face.

TBC

Hufff... puff, managed to write this sneeze gag chapter in an hour... the only 

free time I've had in the last week. Hopefully you enjoyed it, and please 

don't glare... TK should be back with the destined soon.

Ja Ne


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter seven is here. This fics chapters will come probably a day later or 

two days later then my early update time. I hated March break for updates, and 

even with all that vacation time I hardly had time to write this fic.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura/Kage))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

Seeking the light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Seven- Heading Home

      TK yawned and his sapphire eyes slowly closed, inch by inches almost 

daring for the dark magician to stop them. Finally his eyes closed and his 

breathing softened as sleep claimed him, somehow he did this still standing 

up.

      Sleep felt like bliss to his exhausted body, he hadn't slept in two 

weeks. Two weeks of training in the fighting and magical arts. During those 

two weeks DM or daemon would just stop his exhaustion by giving him energy and 

making his body fine again, did he mention he wanted to kill his two trainers.

      'Nice' his mind thought, it was then that something decided to wake him 

up.

      "Ack!" he cried as someone pushed him forward, to his shock he found 

himself on the ground gritty sand in his mouth.

      "Ewe," he said spitting it out, he turned a dark glare at Daemon and the 

dark magician.

      "What was that for!" TK demanded. The two exchanged looks filled with 

amusement before answering.

      "Because its not nap time, also your training is done for now," DM said, 

TK jumped for joy as he heard the words 'training is done'. He then froze, had 

he just said for now.

      "For now?" he asked looking at the two with dread, hadn't the two weeks 

of non stop training been enough... he didn't think he was very powerful to need 

more.

      "Yes for now, you still need more training in the most advanced styles 

of fighting and magic. You may not realize it but you are a very powerful 

individual, you need more training to control it. But that will be in the 

future, time to go home now," the dark magician said, at this TK sighed in 

relief... it would be awhile before he wanted training.

      "So I can go home, that's great," he said happily, Deamon nodded.

      "But not alone," the mega said, at this both DM and TK looked at the 

mega.

      "What do you mean?" he asked, who would be going back to the real world.

      "I'm going back to the real world with you," Daemon said, at those words 

the two others face faulted.

      "Your what, but the other destined will go after you again and delete 

you," TK pointed out, at those words Daemon snorted.

      "Ahhh, but they won't recognize me," Daemon said in his best sage voice, 

TK sweatdropped.

      "And they wouldn't recognize you why?" he asked, Daemon actually 

snickered.

      "I always wanted to do this," he said, then to the startlement of the 

other two his form blurred and shifted. Once TK could see Daemons new form he 

sweatdropped even heavier, this was new.

      "You have got to be kidding me," he said with a groan, the new digimon 

standing there giggled.

      Standing there was a darker version of Patamon, instead of brown fur he 

had black and startling crimson eyes.

      "I'm Darkpatamon now," the digimon that had once been daemon said, TK 

only groaned knowing Patamon would not like the digimon coming back with him 

even though no one knew he was daemon.

      "But that isn't your real Rookie form," he pointed out, darkpatamon 

shrugged the best he could in this form.

      "I know, but you already have that goodie two shoes Patamon I just 

thought you needed a darker version to even things out," Darkpatamon said 

cheerfully, at these words TK glared at the gray sky.

      'Someone in heaven hates me, one digimon to look after is hard enough' 

he thought, but he knew there was nothing he could do.

      "What about you?" he asked Dark magician, the purple garbed shadow realm 

creature gave a small smile.

      "I'm heading back to my own realm, I can't exist in the real world long. 

Unless you learn to summon me I won't be there, hopefully you figure a way to 

summon me so we can get together again," Dark magician said, TK nodded and 

though he didn't say anything was glad that they both weren't coming.

***

      In the digital world Gennai gasped, he had been searching for a way to 

unlock the dark ocean world... when suddenly it had unlocked.

      'I must hurry and contact the destined, they must hurry for this could 

be our only chance to get TK' he thought, nervous thoughts entered his mind at 

which TK was stuck in the dark ocean world for eternity (Gennai needs a hobby 

in my opinion).

      Quickly he turned and raced for his house, there was only one person he 

knew he could reach easily and fast.

      'I only hope Izzy is on the Internet, it would be a very bad thing if he 

didn't have his lap top computer with him' Gennai thought, the clock was 

ticking.

***

      Izzy was indeed using his laptop computer, he had been on it since the 

day TK had been kidnapped into the dark ocean world. His fingers flew 

continuously across the keyboard at almost super human speeds, he would of set 

a New World record if someone from had seen this and actually timed how fast 

he was going.

      Finally Izzy blinked and stifled a yawn, he then pulled himself up and 

headed to the bathroom (leaving his computer behind of course, that would be 

just gross if he brought it with him).

      While Izzy took care of his business the screen on his computer began to 

flash, seconds later a picture of a chibi-sized Gennai walked across the 

screen. Suddenly the small speakers on the laptop began to blare, the words 

'You have an important email' were quickly shouted out.

      "An email, it can only be from Gennai," Izzy said coming out of the 

bathroom minutes later, even though he had to hurry didn't give him the excuse 

not to wipe and clean his hands after.

      Quickly he sat down and started using his computer, there he opened the 

email.

Izzy,

You must hurry. The Dark ocean world is open again, this might be your only 

chance with the other destined to get TK back.

                                          Gennai.

      "This is great, I better call everyone fast," Izzy said, getting up at 

the speed warp one (star trek joke) he ran for the phone quickly phoning the 

other destined.

***

      Daemon... no Darkpatamon watched as TK waited to go home, he hadn't seen 

the blond child of hope so excited in along time.

      Usually the blond was serious, but never this energetic. Mind you, TK 

looked like he was ready to fall over asleep.

      "I can't believe I can go home, its been such along time since I've had 

a real meal or slept in a bed," TK said happily, he said the part about the 

bed a bit wistfully.

      As the child rambled on in a tired and excited manner (is that possible) 

DarkPatamon was deep in thought, it was about something he wanted to try to 

tell TK.

      'How can I tell him that he isn't human, he's Hikari a creature of the 

shadows and the light... he's more then a simple destined child' DarkPatamon 

thought, he had come to like the thought of TK as Hikari.

      While it wasn't exactly the same, as before he could live with it, at 

least TK wasn't trying to destroy him from the time he had attacked in the 

real world.

      'I'll have to be very careful in the real world not to reveal who I 

really am, I have to keep a low profile' DarkPatamon said, and then in what 

seemed like forever it was time.

***

      TK looked at DM, while Daemon was going with him he would have to say 

goodbye to the Dark Magician. He would miss the purple garbed figure, but from 

what the Dark Magician said it looked like he would be seeing him again in the 

future.

      "I'll miss you," he said truthfully, then with a smile he reached 

forward and hugged the taller figure.

      "I'll miss you too TK, good luck on your return to the real world," Dark 

Magician said, TK nodded.

      "Hey, what am I chopped liver," an annoyed voice said, with an amused 

smile both TK and the Dark Magician turned to look at DarkPatamon.

      "Your going with me remember," TK pointed out, the rookie dark digimon 

gave a sniff of disdain.

      "Just ignore him, he's just immature in that form," The dark Magician 

said, TK nodded and picked up the small dark digimon.

      "Thanks for everything," he said truthfully, DM nodded.

      "And now to open the portal for you to go home," The dark Magician said, 

TK nodded and waited.

      The shadow realm creature took a deep breath and concentrated his energy 

in front of him, TK watched in interest as purple energy gathered in front of 

his friend.

      TK felt awe as the energy gathered into a ball then expanded, in what 

seemed like hours but what was only five minutes it's colors changed to black 

and gray.

      "I have got to learn that," TK muttered to himself, it would be so 

easier to travel between dimensions if he could open portals.

      "You will one day," DarkPatamon said, TK smiled at that.

      "The Portal is open TK, go through quickly for its hard to keep the 

portal open for long times," The dark magician said, TK gasped not liking the 

idea of the portal closing and having to wait till the Dark Magician could 

open it again.

      "See you around," TK said, with that he ran past the dark Magician and 

leapt into the glowing portal... which quickly vanished.

***

      The Dark magician smiled sadly as the portal faded away, after spending 

so much time with Daemon and TK he was alone.

      "Goodbye Hikari," he whispered with a small smile, he then faded from 

the Dark Ocean real returning to the shadow realm.

***

      In a hotel Kage slammed his hotel room door shut, it had been another 

day of searching and they hadn't found Hikari's soul again.

      Angrily the ancient spirit swore in Egyptian, he had hoped they would of 

found Hikari's soul by now and returned home by now.

      Suddenly he gasped as a strange feeling come over him, he didn't know 

how but he had felt Hikari. Not for long, but a split second.

      Hope, was renewed by this feeling. He knew then that he was a step 

closer to finding his koi.

      "Hikari, hold on a little bit longer and everything will be all right," 

he whispered, then he could be happy again.

***

      "Are you ready," Matt said, all the destined were gathered for this 

attempt to save TK from the dark Ocean, Daemon and whoever that purple garbed 

figure was.

      "I'm ready," Ken said, in his hands was his gray toned D-3 and the blue 

haired teen was getting ready to open a gate to the dark ocean world.

      "Hey, you started already," Yolei suddenly called, confused everyone 

looked at the purple haired girl.

      "What do you mean?" Ken asked confused, they hadn't started yet.

      "That!" she said pointing, startled everyone turned and gasped.

      Forming there was a portal to the dark world, and Ken knew that he 

hadn't opened it... but who had.

      "Ahhh," someone suddenly yelled, they all took a step back as a figure 

fell out of portal... one that had golden blond hair.

      "TK!" Patamon called recognizing the figure, they all sweatdropped as 

the fallen TK responded with a soft snore.

      "Well that was fast," an unknown voice said, it was then that they 

noticed a small dark digimon beside TK. It looked like an evil looking 

Patamon, those red eyes gave Ken the chills and for some reason felt very 

familiar (lol).

      "Hi I'm DarkPatamon, TK rescued me in the dark world," the evil looking 

Patamon said, behind him the portal to the dark ocean world closed.

      "Nice to meet cha all," DarkPatamon said, ken couldn't shake the feeling 

that things had just got more complicated.

TBC

FH= Sleep... must sleep

R.Calumon= For goodness sake go to sleep, you didn't have to stay up so late 

to get this done.

FH= Yes I did (yawn) its already late in the week and this is a weekly story

R.Calumon= Never mind, anyway we'd love reviews.

Ja Ne


	9. Chapter 8

People really like dark patamon/Daemon, reading the reviews I decided to use a 

writers suggestion on how people react to the dark digimon and how TK gets use 

to being home again... that's if he ever wakes up from that nice nap of his.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura/Kage))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

Seeking the light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Eight- 

      If there was one thing the destined had never expected it was this, TK 

had dropped out of the sky (literally) and they couldn't wake him up, then 

there was Dark patamon who was cheerfully watched them trying to wake the 

child of hope.

      "Come on TK, wake up, why won't you wake up," Patamon pleaded, he was so 

confused on what was going on and why his partner wasn't waking up.

      "We should get him to the hospital," Matt said, the older blond was 

chewing on his bottom lip thoughtfully (It was his nervous habit).

      "Good idea," Tai said.

      "For goodness sake, he's just sleeping," a sarcastic voice muttered, 

startled everyone turned to see someone they had obviously forgotten was 

there.

      Red eyes looked at them with annoyance, they all shivered at the look 

the dark digimon was giving them. With all there worry over TK's health they 

had forgotten about him, the dark digimon smirked seeing that they had finally 

realized this.

      "By the way, how exactly did you meet TK?" Patamon asked his counterpart 

suspiciously, Dark Patamosn smirk grew and looked a triffle evil (hmm... fanart 

for this scene please).

      "Well..." Dark Patamon said softly, everyone leaned forward at the 

digimons low voice.

      "Yes?" Agumon said.

      "It's a secret," dark patamon said in a normal tone of voice, everyone 

fell forward onto their faces in a face fault as the dark digimon laughed.

      "You have got to be kidding me," Yolei groaned, Dark Patamon only 

continued to laugh.

He was now glad the when he had been in the real world as daemon he had 

watched those interesting cartoon shows, he had liked slayers the best... anyway 

who didn't.

      TK slept on unaware of what was happening around him.

***

      A smile graced TK's face; he was in heaven at the moment. As he slowly 

woke up he could feel soft comforters around his body; it was bliss after 

being surrounded by cold grey sand for a few weeks.

      'Ahhh, I don't think I'll move anytime soon' he thought happily, he was 

happy just to stay in his cocoon and fall back to sleep.

      Fate had other ideas.

      "TK," a happy voice shouted, TK still half asleep hid his head under his 

covers, even though he recognized the voice to belonging to his partner.

      "TK, come on I know your awake," Patamon said, TK responded by pulling 

his comforters tighter. His mostly asleep brain told him to go back to the 

world of sleep; he would happily comply too his brain.

      'Sleep... nice' he thought.

      "He won't wake up you know, just let him sleep," another voice sad, he 

recognized it well also.

      "Dark patamon, stay out of this," Patamon Said in an angry voice, TK 

rolled over sleepily and a distant part of his mind noted that Patamon wasn't 

getting along with his darker counterpart.

      "Nah, I'll stay in thank you," Dark patamon said in his usual tone of 

voice, TK sweatdropped as he heard the two start fighting... bringing him wide 

awake.

      With a growl TK sat up his blue eyes blazing, he had been having such a 

nice sleep. He wanted to cry; after being forced to stay awake in the dark 

world so he could train he so wanted to sleep for a week or so; and the 2 

digimon just had to fight in the same room as he was in.

      "Must you fight," he growled, the 2 digimon froze and laughed nervously 

at the look the blond was giving them.

      "Um... bye," they both said, then like a gust of wind they were gone.

      "That's nice," TK said sarcastically, he then closed his eyes and lay 

down... sadly he couldn't get back to sleep.

      "No fair," he practically whined, slightly sulking he sat up and took a 

good look around. To his happiness he found himself in his own bedroom, 

yawning he got out of bed and pulled on fresh clothing.

      In the two weeks of training the blond had put on some slight muscles, 

not much but it gave him a nicer look with his shirt off.

      "TK," a voice called, TK turned expecting to see one of the patamon... 

instead he found himself face to face with his brother.

      "Matt," he said happily, the two brothers hugged happy to be with there 

sibling again.

      "We were so worried TK, how did you escape daemon and that other 

creature?" Matt asked, TK took a deep breath knowing he couldn't tell the 

truth... no one would believe him anyway. So he came up with the next best 

thing, he lied.

      "I actually don't remember a thing, the last thing I remember is a 

portal taking me... and a stray memory of a dark patamon," he lied, Matt who had 

never known his brother to lie believed him.

      "Oh well, hopefully you'll remember more later," Matt said, TK nodded 

and found himself in another hug when his mother arrived tears streaming down 

her face.

      "Oh TK, I missed you so much," she cried, TK hugged her back happily but 

reminded himself to talk to dark patamon so the dark digimon wouldn't ruin his 

cover story.

      "I missed you too mom," he whispered back, he had missed everyone.

***

      From the doorway Dark Patamon giggled, it was so funny to watch the 

blond being hugged to death. He had also heard TK's cover story of the dark 

world; he would also use that story so not to confuse everyone.

      It was so fun being in this rookie form, he got to eat ice cream (he 

raided the fridge) and annoy Patamon. Ahhh... annoying patamon, his revenge 

against the goodie too shoes digimon.

      'Wait till they see my digivolving forms' he thought with an evil glint 

in his eyes, he had actually changed into a dark patamon and had that digimons 

digivolved forms. Mind you he could reclaim his true form Daemon anytime, but 

this was much more fun.

      He knew that the digimon guardians would be shocked to know this, dark 

evil daemon was having fun not being evil... he wanted to be there if they ever 

found out.

      Finally TK left his room, since it was mid-day the destined were at 

school so they didn't hug him to death.

Matt had been allowed to stay home, he wanted to be there in case TK had 

woken up.

But that didn't stop Patamon, the rookie digimon came hugged TK tears 

streaming down his furred face.

      "TK, I was so worried about you," Patamon cried, TK smiled and hugged 

his partner.

      "It's okay now Patamon, I'm home now," TK said, bored Dark Patamon 

decided to join in.

      "Yeah, and I like it here," Dark patamon said cheerfully, a vein 

appeared on Patamons head angrily not liking his counterpart at all.

      "There is no way you are staying here," Patamon yelled, Dark Patamon 

snorted. The dark digimon flew into the air and landed on TK's head, through 

the digimon's argument TK sweatdropped... heavily.

      "That's my stop, that's it your out of here!" Patamon shouted, flying up 

he rammed the red eyed digimon off TK's head.

      Dark patamon flew into the air shaking his head, he growled and his red 

eyes narrowed.

      "You can't tell me what to do," Dark patamon shouted back, he rammed 

Patamon sending the other digimon into the floor briefly.

      "Oh Yeah," Patamon shouted angrily.

      "Yeah!" Dark Patamon shouted angrily back.

      The next few minutes a ramming war began between the two rookies, 

thankfully neither used their "Boom Bubble' attack for it would of caused too 

much damage inside the apartment.

***

      TK blinked at this; this was just so weird, both digimon were acting 

like immature brats... or at least baby level digimon.

      Suddenly TK's hands snapped forward, the next second both Patamons found 

themselves suspended by the ears by the destined of hopes Hands.

      "Ahhh, TK could you let me go," Patamon said, he wanted to beat up his 

counterpart so he wouldn't have to share his partner.

      "Yeah, let us go," Dark patamon said, TK's eyebrow twitched.

      "No," TK said, the 2 digimon looked at him in disbelief.

      "..." The two said. TK walked to an open window and threw the two digimon 

out of it. The 2 digimon quickly began to fly; they looked at the blond 

shocked.

      "Hey, what's up?" Patamon asked, TK gave them both a very annoyed look.

      "Neither of you are coming back in till you at least be nice to each 

other," TK said in a calm yet annoyed voice, then to their disbelief the child 

of hope closed the window leaving them outside.

      TK sighed in relief, peace at last. Turning he sweatdropped, his mother, 

Matt and Matt's partner (who had just entered the room) were giving him wide-

eyed looks.

      "What?" he asked confused, they face faulted.

      "Is there something on my face?" he asked; they didn't answer the 

confused blond. Shrugging TK headed for the kitchen, his stomach was demanding 

for real food.

      Behind him the three finally got up. Their minds wondered what had 

caused TK to just throw 2 digimon out a window (never mind the fact they could 

fly).

***

      "This is all your fault," Patamon told his counterpart, red eyes 

narrowed in almost a dangerous manner.

      "My fault, how is this my fault!" Dark patamon demanded, Patamon 

actually growled at that.

      "It just is," Patamon yelled.

      "As if, I didn't attack first," Dark Patamon yelled back, this went on 

for quite a long time.

***

On The Street Below:

      "Mommy, why are those two digimon fighting?" a little boy asked, he was 

about five years old with ebony spiky hair brown eyes and a startling amount 

of freckles on his face.

      "That's nice dear, now if we don't hurry we'll miss the bus," a woman 

said obviously the mother, she then dragged the small child off not even 

bothering to look up.

      Ah the Joy of ignorance

***

      "Am not," a tired voice said.

      "Is too," another voice said.

      "Am not," the first said.

      "Is too," the second said.

      "You two done yet?" a voice asked, startled the two still fighting 

digimon turned. Matt was by the window they had thrown out, the blond had 

opened it and looking at them with amused eyes.

      "We will be as soon as dark patamon leaves," Patamon said, Matt 

sweatdropped.

      "There is no way I'm leaving, you leave," Dark patamon said angrily, the 

blond could only watch as the two started fighting again.

      "You leave," one said.

      "No way, you!" the other said.

      Neither noticed Matt closing the window.

      They continued for a very long time, right through night falling and 

into the next day... unnoticed to the two the sun began to rise.

      "You leave," the two shouted, this could take a very long time.

TBC

FH= I know no Yu-gi-oh or sailor moon characters, but this was just yelling to 

be written so I did.

R.Calumon= I like it, one of these days you should write me into this story.

FH= As if, your already in the story as the muse

R.Calumon= But that's not the same

Ja ne


	10. Chapter 9

Wow, people really liked last chapter. (Sweatdrops as Patamon and dark Patamon 

fly's by still fighting). Anyway not much Yu-gi-oh or sailormoon characters 

this chapter; I'm still having so much fun with Dark Patamon/Daemon.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura/Kage))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

Seeking the light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Nine- The Dark Angel

      TK shifted nervously, it had been four days since his return to the real 

world and he had to go back to school. Patamon and his dark counterpart were 

still fighting daily, but they had gone down a notch when they had dropped 

from exhaustion.

      "I won," Patamon shouted.

      "No I did," Dark Patamon shouted.

      TK sighed and rolled his sapphire eyes, there fighting was driving him 

nuts. The two rookies were still not allowed in the apartment, especially when 

they had accidentally blown up a tree (lol).

      "Calm down TK. I'm sure you'll get use to school again in no time, maybe 

you'll even remember what happened to you in that dark ocean world," his 

mother kissed him on the cheek in a motherly fashion (she was his mother).

      Since his return his mother had been driving him nut, way too over protective for the young blond.

      "Hopefully, I'll remember," he told his mother, he then picked up his 

backpack and turned before his mother could see the guilt in his eyes.

      He didn't know how he could tell his mother the truth, he remembered 

those weeks all so well... and he had enjoyed the training even if it had 

exhausted him plenty.

      One thing he was glad about, no more nightmares... but he did get some 

very strange dreams still.

      He blushed... very strange dreams.

***

      Kari brushed dirt off her shirt, for the fifth time in ten minutes... my 

there had to be a lot of dirt on that spot. Davis sweatdropped and ignored 

this, he wasn't going to point out that she was brushing dirt off a perfectly 

clean shirt.

      Today would be the first time they could see TK since he returned, but 

they had heard plenty from Matt about Patamon and Dark Patamon.

      "I can't believe he's coming back," Kari said happily, Davis rolled his 

brown eyes... this was the twentieth time she had said that since entering the 

class.

      "Hi everyone," a familiar voice said softly, Davis and Kari turned and 

smiled. Standing just in the door was a very familiar blond, TK was smiling at 

them cheerfully his sapphire eyes bright.

      "TK," Kari said leaping out of her seat, she then happily hugged the 

holder of hope.

      Davis felt a surge of jealously towards the brown haired girl; he felt 

that it should be him that should be hugging the blond.

      "Welcome back TE," Davis said and he winced eternally, what made him do 

that... he really liked the other boy.

      "Thanks Davis, its great to be back to school," TK said, finally he got 

out of Kari's grip (face turns back to normal color, boy can she hug). With 

one more smile he took his usual seat, then the school bell rang.

***

      "School looks so boring," Dark Patamon sighed, at the moment the two 

rookies were in a tree outside... but sitting as far away as possible from each 

other.

      "I know, and then TK doesn't have much time to play with me after," 

Patamon said grumpily, it was then that Dark Patamons eyes shone with unholy 

glee... trouble was on the way.

      "Then lets have some fun," Dark Patamon said, he then flew away laughing 

evilly.

      "I have a feeling that if Dark Patamon causes trouble I'll be in trouble 

also," he said sourly, grumbling he flew after his counterpart.

***

      "Free at last," Davis said happily, TK laughed at the goggleboys obvious 

glee. Brown eyes shone happily and the sun shone just tight on his spiky 

reddish-brown hair.

      "I agree with you," TK said, he then frowned for a mystery had happened 

today.

      "What's wrong TK?" Kari asked seeing his frown, blue eyes closed briefly 

before opening in a thoughtful way.

      "It's what happened at lunch time, in the cafeteria," he said frowning, 

at this the two other destined also looked thoughtful.

      "I want to thank them though," Davis said, the two others blinked and 

looked at him.

      "Why is that?" Kari asked, Davis gave a huge grin and snickered 

slightly.

      "I really wanted to thank them... whoever they are, they hid the food. One 

of these days the cafeteria lady is going to poison us, they saved us a trip 

to the hospital," Davis said, TK and Kari groaned. (Dark Patamon strikes)

      "For the last time, the food is not poisoned," Kari yelled waving her 

book bag at him, Davis stuck out his tong... and the chase was on.

      "Hey wait up," TK yelled as his two friends ran ahead, with a shake of 

his head he ran after his two friends. A smile was on his face; he had missed 

things like this.

***

      Setsuna walked through the streets her crimson eyes filled with sadness; 

memories of her long wait for the rebirth of the moon princess plaguing her. 

She had waited so long, yet it had come to nothing.

      The princess had chosen to be another of immense power, power that had 

no hint of lunarian power. The Lunarian royal family was now extinct.

      'What now, what is my destiny now. I know we must find Hikari's soul, 

but what after that?' the emerald haired senshi thought, with a sigh she 

looked at the bustling city of this dimension.

      "What now," she whispered, she looked at the blue sky sadly lost in it's 

beauty.

      "Davis get back here!" a voice called, startled back to reality the 

emerald haired woman turned and had to smile. Running towards her were two 

young children, a spiky haired boy and a gentle looking brown haired girl.

      "No way," the boy shouted; laughing the boy ran past Setsuna and ran 

down another street with the girl close behind.

      Then to her startlemant another child ran behind them, an amused look on 

his face.

      Time seemed to freeze as the child's head turned slightly, sapphire eyes 

so familiar seemed to stare into her soul. Sunlight reflected off golden blond 

hair, a heart shaped face... all so familiar yet unfamiliar.

      Then the boy looked away and time seemed to resume, Setsuna found 

herself gasping for breath. By the time she came back to normal the blond 

child was long gone, she was alone.

      And she had found Hikari. (Happy now, the story will start picking up 

now in the chapters)

***

      TK sighed, somewhere in the chase he had lost track of his two friends. 

If he remembered right it was after he had gone by an emerald haired woman, 

when he had seen her though... it had felt as if he had met her before.

      "Great, and of all things I'm lost," he grumbled, sighing he looked 

around hoping for a familiar landmark.

      "TK!" a voice shouted, startled the blond looked up.

      "Dark patamon, what are you doing here?" he asked, the dark digimon 

smiled and flew down till he was just in front of TK.

      "Well... Um... you could say," the digimon said, guilt was written all over 

his face.

      "Spit it out," he said with raised eyebrows, Dark Patamon sighed for he 

knew TK would make him say the truth... lies didn't work with this kid.

      "I got bored and had some fun, Patamon didn't think it was funny though 

and has been chasing me all around town all day," the rookie sulked, TK 

blinked but had a feeling what the fun had been.

      "And that fun would be?" he asked, he needed to know if his guess was 

right... then he could figure out what next.

      "I kind of his all the food in the cafeteria," the dark digimon 

admitted, TK groaned... if the other destined heard about this he would never 

hear the end of it.

      "I'll figure out your punishment later, at the moment I have to find my 

way back to my neighborhood," he said, Dark Patamon nodded.

      "I'll help, this part of town is boring," Dark patamon said, TK smiled. 

It was so easy to forget that this digimon was actually Daemon, but he kind of 

liked the evil digimon as this mischievous rookie.

      "Sorry but no can do, you have to pay for being in our territory," a 

voice sneered, startled the two turned around. TK gulped, standing there were 

a group of people that screamed gang in the worst sense.

      "But... I don't have any money," TK said nervously, he gulped noticing 

that that gang had already cut off all escape routes.

      "Then we'll take it out of your skin," the obvious leader of the group 

said, TK paled so much he looked sick.

      "Leave me alone," he cried as they leapt towards him, a tingling feeling 

ran through him... and a bright light filed the area.

      "Dark Patamon digivolve to..." the dark digimon said as bright light 

engulfed him, TK gasped in shock, somehow... and he knew this somehow he had 

caused the dark digimon to digivolve.

      Daeangemon," a deeper voice called, the light vanished and TK looked at 

the dark digimon in awe... the gang froze in confusion.

      Daeangemon (I made him up, so if you want to use him please ask 

permission) looked a lot like Angemon, but there were many differences.

      His face had a cruel smile to it and the metal piece across his eyes was 

black trimmed in a blood red, his long hair was a bone white. His hair greatly 

contrasted to his black biker style clothing, the chains looked really wicked.

Next were his hands that were in fingerless black leather gloves that 

fit with his leather boots, both were trimmed with bits of chains. He had the 

same amount of wings as his lighter counter part, but... they were pitch black.

      "You idiots just chose the wrong people to mess with," Daeangmo said, in 

his hand a dark bow appeared and as he drew it an arrow made of darkness 

appeared.

      "Arrow of darkness," Daeangemon shouted letting the arrow fly, it hit 

the ground just in front of the main gang. An explosion filled the air, TK 

gasped as the gang members were thrown backwards.

      "See you around," Daeangemon sad cheerfully, with that he picked up the 

stunned TK and flew into the air.

      "How?" TK asked as they landed on a roof a few blocks away; the dark 

angel smiled, this one a friendly-smile.

      "I don't know TK, but I think you just got yourself a new partner," 

Daeangemon said, TK blinked in confusion.

      "How is that possible, I didn't think people could get more then one 

partner," he asked confused, Daeangemon sighed a slightly confused look on his 

face.

      "I don't know either, but hopefully in the future we'll find out," 

Daeangemon said, TK could only hoped.

      "By the way, do you know which way we have to head to go home?' he 

asked, Daeangemon gave a nervous laugh.

      "No idea, but maybe I can fly is around till we get there?" he 

suggested, TK nodded.

      "Might as well, hopefully this won't take too long," TK said, Daeangemon 

picked up TK... his new partner gently and took to the sky on dark wings.

TBC

FH= Patamon will definitely not like this

R.calumon= you think, now there's no way for him to get rid of his counterpart

FH= Next time, destined reactions to the fact Dark Patamon really is another 

partner to TK. Also, Kage meets TK.

Ja Ne


	11. Chapter 10

I just discovered Air hockey, a real fun game... but it's really annoying when 

your date beats you. But I'll beat my date next Time, just you wait... now onto 

our usually scheduled story.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura/Kage))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

Seeking the light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Ten- Hopes Shadow

      Patamon blinked, and blinked again, the image of a dark angel holding TK 

was not vanishing. Maybe he needed sleep; a nap would be nice to have before 

TK got home from school.

      But then the dark-angel type digimon landed on the balcony of the 

apartment with TK, that digimon then de-digivolved into his rival Dark 

patamon.

      He felt his jaw drop, unpartnered digimon should not be able to de-

digivolve like that without a partner.

      'Okay, not a vision brought on from almost no sleep at all' Patamon 

thought, at the moment the rookie digimon was laying on the ledge of a window.

      He wished he could get inside the apartment, but TK still had the rule 

they weren't allowed in... at least not until he could get along with his 

counterpart.

      Like he would let that happen, as long as he was around that dark 

digimon wouldn't be staying.

      "How in the world did you digivolve, and what are you doing with TK," 

Patamon growled green eyes flashing, at this Dark patamon blinked his red 

eyes.

      "Saving TK's life from human thugs, as to how I digivolved... well at that 

point it gets a little weird," Dark patamon said, TK sighed.

      "How about you two come in... we have to talk, but your both outside again 

if you start to fight," TK said, both rookies glared at each other.

      TK sighed at the rivalry; he then opened the balcony door and entered 

with the 2 digimon.

      Because they were on the twelfth floor the balcony was often left 

unlocked, not like anyone could get to it... it was a very painful drop to the 

ground below.

***

      "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FOUND HIKARI THEN LOST HIM!" Kage yelled; at the 

moment the Egyptian spirit was shaking the emerald haired senshi like a rag 

doll, she had swirl marks in her eyes.

      "Kage calm down, she can't answer if you knock her out," Bakura said, 

Kage snarled but did as his other half asked.

      Not so gently he flung the senshi of time on the couch, still growling 

he sat down next to his other half.

      "Fine, but she better talk fast," Kage said, Yami who had just entered 

at Kage's yelling at Setsuna nodded also wanted to know.

      "I found him but he was reborn, alright," she said, she glared at the 

tomb raider her crimson eyes narrowed to slits.

      "Reborn, but that means Hikari is gone," Kage said in disbelief, with a 

groan he lay back. Bakura, Yami and Yugi also showed their shock.

      "But if he's been reborn, we can't get his soul... Hikari's body will 

die," Yugi whispered beside his dark half, a silence filled the hotel room.

      "There may be a way," a voice said, everyone jumped to their feet at the 

sudden appearance of Raito in the middle of the room.

      "How?" Kage asked, he could not loose his Koi again... Hikari's death in 

ancient Egypt would always come to mind.

      "It's just a rumor in the light realm, I'll check it out," Raito said, 

and with that the Kitsune vanished from sight.

      'Hikari' Kage thought sadly, still feeling depressed at the thought 

Hikari's soul had been reborn he went on a walk around Odaiba.

***

      Dark Patamon sat on the couch silently; the dark digimon was deep in 

thought. So many things were happening, and this latest thing was just 

confusing.

      TK had caused him to digivolve, to protect him. How, of all things he 

was partnered to TK. After they had gotten back all three of them had checked 

out the blondes D-3, that was when they discovered that Dark Patamon was now 

TK's second partner.

      'I came to be with Hikari; no in this life he is TK at the moment. And 

now, I'm partnered to him and he can cause me to digivolve' he thought, but he 

had to giggle remembering Patamon's shocked face when he realized that Dark 

patamon was also TK's partner now.

      "I still don't like you," Patamon said landing on the couch next to him, 

Dark patamon snorted.

      "Ditto," he told his lighter counterpart.

      Because they shared a partner they had come to a mutual understanding, 

as long as they stayed out of each other way most of the time they wouldn't 

fight... or at least as long as they were near TK.

      "At least your trying to get along," TK said walking over to them, there 

interest was peeked seeing that he had changed into fresh clothing and wearing 

a light coat.

      "Are you going somewhere TK?" Patamon asked, Dark Patamon rolled his 

eyes... it was kind of obvious he was.

      "Yeah, I need to pick up some things for dinner... you two want to come?" 

TK asked, the 2 digimon glared at each other when he asked both of them.

      "Sure, it beats doing nothing," Dark Patamon said, Patamon glared at 

that remark of nothing.

      "Sure, it'll be fun," patamon said, and then the three headed off to the 

grocery store.

      What happened there... we will just skip, lets just say there is now a no 

digimon rule for that store.

***

      Matt blinked, of all things he had not expected to see TK walking home 

with 2 digimon fighting for shoulder space. It was actually pretty comical, 

but from the resigned look on his brothers face the blond didn't find it 

funny.

      "Hey TK, what are you three doing out," he called walking up to the 

trio, he could feel his partners interest also.

      "Well, I needed to pick up some tings for dinner," TK replied, he 

pointedly looked at the grocery bags in his arms... which Matt had overlooked.

      "Oh, so what are Dark Patamon's plans... maybe find a human partner?" Matt 

asked, at that question the three looked slightly nervous.

      "Well... about that Matt, Dark Patamon has a partner now," The younger 

blond said, Matt's eyes narrowed. He knew something was going on, TK wasn't 

looking him in the eyes and the 2 digimon looked like they were ready to fall 

into nervous laughter.

      "Spill it," he said, TK sighed and finally looked him into the eyes. 

Sapphire eyes met Sapphire eyes, it came out.

      "Seems that Dark Patamon is also my partner," TK said, Matt went silent 

as this sunk in.

      His mind was a confused whirl, how in the world could this happen... this 

was a dark digimon for Kami-sama's sake. Most dark digimon were evil he knew, 

but TK was the child of hope... why would he have a dark digimon.

      "Partner..." he said finally after a silence, he blinked rapidly hoping he 

had misheard.

      "You're joking right?" Gabumon asked, from the rookie's voice he could 

tell his partner was shocked also.

      "I'm not," TK said in a very serious voice, silence was heard again 

(ummm... I don't think that last sentence even made sense).

      "Please say you're joking," Matt begged, the younger blonde shook his 

head.

      "It was kind of made obvious earlier today, we even checked my D-3... Dark 

Patamon is now my second digimon partner," TK said in a soft voice, Matt 

groaned while Gabumon looked on with shock still.

      "How in the world did this happen, and how did it become obvious 

anyway?" Matt asked, TK sighed and shifted the bag of food in his arms.

      "I got lost earlier and no one was with me, then I was attacked by a 

gang and Dark Patamon was nearby. I don't know how or why, but I caused him to 

digivolve," TK told him, Matt closed his eyes briefly to gather his thoughts 

before opening them again.

      "This is kind of a shock, does anyone else know yet?" Matt asked, TK 

shook his head no while his partners watched in amusement as the two humans 

conversed.

      "I was planning to tell them tomorrow, maybe get in contact with Gennai 

to ask him," TK answered, unnoticed by anyone Dark Patamon shivered at the 

mention of Gennai's name.

      He was a dark digimon after all; and Gennai might somehow recognize him 

as Daemon.

      "I guess, are you heading home now?" Matt asked, TK raised an eyebrow at 

the silly question.

      "Where else would I be going, I just bought food for dinner remember," 

TK said dryly, Matt blushed.

      "Sorry," Matt said, it was at that moment he looked at his watch and 

noticed the time.

      "Late for something?" TK asked, Matt nodded.

      "Yeah, band practice," he said, TK smiled.

      "I'll see you tomorrow then, see you later bro," TK said with a smile, 

Matt nodded and started walking to his destination his thought still on the 

fact that Dark patamon was partnered to TK.

      'I don't like that digimon' Matt thought, Gabumon thought that way also... 

yet they couldn't shake the feeling they had met Dark patamon somewhere before 

(lol).

***

      It was starting to get dark by the time TK got near his apartment; he 

paused to take in the sights. As darkness set in a hazy glow covered some 

buildings. All the lights in Odaiba caused it. Mind you it wasn't bad, after 

all this wasn't LA or New York.

      A soft wind brushed against his face pushing his hair back, his blue 

eyes brightened as stars began to appear in the sky.

      "Beautiful," TK whispered softly, the 2 digimon could only agree, for 

this sight was beautiful.

       "I could stay here for hours," TK told the two, but he knew that it 

wouldn't be safe on the streets in an hour or two.

      "We could watch the sights from the apartments balcony," Patamon 

suggested, TK smiled.

      "Good idea," he said, with that he began walking again.

      "Suddenly he ran into someone, with a thump he landed on the ground... 

thankfully his bag remained in his arms safe.

      "Sorry," a voice said grumpily, TK blinked and looked at the person who 

had bumped into him. A teenage boy around sixteen stood there with long messy 

hair that slightly spiked; it was a startling white color with a slight purple 

tinge to it.

      The teen wore simple clothing, not too flashy that most people his age 

wore. The most noticeable thing he wore was a gold necklace; it looked 

Egyptian in design.

      That's okay, it was an accident," TK said with a shrug, it was then that 

Patamon and Dark Patamon landed on his shoulders after being accidentally 

knocked off.

      There was an immediate reaction, the teens dark eyes widened in surprise 

and slight fear.

      "What in the world are those!" the teen demanded, TK blinked surprised... 

how could this youth not know about digimon.

      "There digimon, are you okay... I thought everyone knew what they were?" 

TK asked concerned, the teen took a deep breath visibly calming.

      "I'm fine... and I've been out of the information loop for awhile, I'll 

have to find out more about these digimon," the teen said with narrowed eyes, 

TK nodded.

      "That's good," TK said, he then got up and began to walk home again.

      "Wait," the teenager said grabbing his shoulder suddenly, startled TK 

turned to face the taller teen.

***

      Kage didn't know what caused him to stop the young boy, sure it had been 

an accident to run into him... but something seemed so familiar.

      It was when the boy turned that Kage came to a start, he found himself 

looking to what seemed endless Sapphire eyes... eyes that went on for eternity.

      They were so familiar, yet he couldn't place them for a moment... then it 

was as if something struck him in the heart.

      The boy looked at him silently; it was as if time stood still in that 

moment that it took Kage to recognize the soul behind those eyes.

      "Hikari," he whispered shocked, he had searched so much for his Koi's 

soul... it seemed the universe had a sense of humor for him to 'bump' into him 

on the street.

      "Do I know you," the boy said, Kage felt the world shatter.

TBC

I know, its nothing much but I just thought this was a serious moment. Also 

next chapter will be a bit more interesting, specially what Kage does next.

Ja ne


	12. Chapter 11

Hmmm... now last chapter wasn't much... stupid insomnia... one night and it puts me 

behind in my writing. Anyway... The real story will begin now, until now it's 

been mostly humor... now the fun begins (grins evilly).

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura/Kage))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

Seeking the light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Eleven- Past and Future Collide in Sadness

      "Hikari," the pale teen said, he was obviously in shock.

      "Do I know you," TK asked confused, something seemed to crumble inside 

the pale haired teen's eyes.

      Brown and Sapphire eyes met, they saw strange emotions in each other... 

yet TK the owner of the sapphire eyes couldn't understand these emotions.

      The older teen had called him Hikari, wasn't that Kari's full name. Yet 

it had felt so familiar coming off those lips, it was if he should know this 

person.

      "Please, remember," the brown eyed teen said in a soft yet strangled 

voice, TK could only blink in shock at the deep sadness he felt from this 

teen.

      "TK, should we do something?" Patamon asked in worry, it was obvious 

that neither of his partners knew what was going on... not that he did either.

      Yet something inside of him... no his soul called to him, he knew that he 

had to deal with this... alone.

      "You two head home with the groceries, I'll arrive later," he said, they 

nodded not liking it but knowing from the way he was looking they shouldn't 

argue.

      With a sigh the two took the grocery bag and flew into the sky, it was a 

funny sight to see the two digimon holding it like that.

      "Can you tell me your name?" he asked the older teen, the older teen 

sighed depression settling over him like a cloak [Cool mental picture by the 

way].

      "Kage," the teen whispered, TK smiled.

      "I'm TK, my name isn't Hikari," TK told the teen now known as Kage, the 

teen sighed and continued to look at him sadly.

      "So you don't remember," Kage said quietly, TK blinked and nodded no 

silently... he didn't know why he wasn't just walking away. This could just be 

another nutball of nighttime Odaiba; yet... something inside him told him it was 

more then that, much more.

      "No, is there something I should remember?" TK asked, Kage winced and 

for a moment TK felt the incredible urge to hug and comfort the older teen. 

But that quickly passed, then his emotions were once again his to control.

      "Yes, yes there is... Hikari," Kage said calling him that name again, then 

suddenly the pale haired teen seemed to crumble to the paved sidewalk crying.

      'He's crying' TK thought shocked, then against his better judgement, the 

keeper of hope squatted down and pulled Kage into a comforting hug.

      "Shhh, it's okay," he whispered and rubbed the older teens back in 

comforting manner, Kage continued to cry softly but now into the blondes 

chest.

      "Why... why is destiny no cruel to me," Kage whispered through his tears, 

it was those words that made TK gasp... for he remembered hearing those words oh 

so long ago.

~

      He lay on the stone floor of the palace; it was cool even in the extreme 

Egyptian heat. His breathing came in ragged gasps, his life's blood pooled 

around his white garbed body.

      Hikari knew death was coming, it was coming closer at ever given moment... 

and of all things a cursed dagger that could kill anything wielded by a 

magically shielded human was killing him.

      'I knew I should of stopped those insane gods from creating those cursed 

weapons, guess its coming back to haunt me' he thought sadly, suddenly he 

heard the sound of running feet on the stones.

      "Hikari," a voice called filled with great concern, he smiled as he felt 

Kage come to his side his brown eyes filled with love.

      "Kage... my love," he whispered weakly, Kage's shaking hand took his 

slowly growing cold one.

      "Please don't go Hikari, I love you... your everything to me," the tomb 

thief whispered, tears slipped down his loves pale face. Gently he reached up 

and whipped them away; he smiled lovingly at the human's face.

      "It's okay Kage, I may die... but I'll never be truly gone. Time may 

separate us, but... somehow we will be reunited," Hikari whispered, the world 

began to blur around him and he could hear someone running this way... Yami 

probably.

      Then darkness claimed him and his hand dropped, he felt himself moving 

to a place he knew would keep him safe till he could be reborn once again.

      "Why... why is destiny no cruel to me," he heard Kage whisper in that 

place where his now lifeless body lay, then there was no more.

~

      TK blinked as the memory finally ended; once again he was TK the child 

of Hope and eleven years old.

      Yet he was more now, he could feel faint traces of memory return to him. 

Memories of his life; as Hikari, and some of his rebirth as Max. Also; bits 

and pieces, of other lives.

      He felt a headache coming on; this was a bit much for him. While Max had 

been Hikari reborn fully, he TK was part of Hikari... for now the immortal part 

of him slept.

      'Poor Kage, he loves me but he doesn't understand. I know my last lives 

body is in a coma, but reborn as I am I know I cannot return to that body' he 

thought sadly, finally he stood up helping Kage to stand up.

      "Kage," he whispered, he didn't know what it was... his voice or the part 

of him that remembered it was Hikari that caused Kage to look up... but Kage 

recognized it.

      "Hikari... you remember," the older teen begged, TK sighed.

      "Kage... I remember some now, but I'm not exactly Hikari," he said, he 

continued at the pale haired teen's confused look.

      "I am Hikari... But I only remember a bit. I'm still TK with a bit of 

Hikari awakened; I can't be him this time. I know you want Hikari but I can't 

be him, and I don't know how to go back to the body that's waiting in that 

other dimension... and I feel that I'm not suppose to," TK said softly, Kage 

whimpered at these words.

      "Please no, please don't let it be true," Kage cried in disbelief, TK 

sighed and looked up at the night sky.

      "Kage... this is only one life, time has no true beginning or end... we will 

meet again when I am Hikari and you with both sides of your soul one," TK 

whispered, after all what else was reincarnation for then bringing together 

people.

      With that he turned around and walked home not looking back, the part of 

him that remembered what they had been hurt... but in this lifetime he would 

live how he pleased and not by past memories or feelings.

      He heard Kage call after him, but he ignored it... he knew that if he 

stopped or looked back more memories would return. It would hurt more, he had 

a destiny in this life... and the destiny of Hikari couldn't get in the way.

      'I'm sorry Kage, but not this time... maybe in my next life time' he 

thought softly, he continued to walk blocking out Kage's voice.

      'And this lifetime, I love Davis' TK thought with a grin, now if he 

could only find out if Davis thought the same way then he could admit his own 

feelings.

***

      Bakura knew there was something wrong, he could feel it through his link 

to his darker side.

      'Why does Kage feel so sad' Bakura thought, he tried reaching out with 

his thoughts to his other side... yet was forced back by all the depression his 

other half was feeling.

      Quickly the white haired boy ran to the place his group was staying, the 

most he could tell was that the dark half of himself was heading there.

      "Kage," he called running into the place, he heard no answer to his 

call.

      "Kage," he called yet again, with a sigh he started looking around. It 

was then that he heard a sound of crying, he recognized the person though... 

Kage.

      'It's coming from our room' he thought with a frown, quickly he headed 

there and opened the door.

      Actually it was more liked tried to open the door.

      'Locked' he thought with a frown, gently he knocked on it.

      "Kage open the door, tell me what's wrong," Bakura asked, he didn't like 

this, his darker half had never been like this before to his knowledge.

      "Go away," Came the depressed voice of hid darkness.

      "No, open the door now," Bakura demanded, he winced at that. He knew his 

other half was stronger then him, he remembered all too well what had happened 

when his dark side was evil... he just hoped that whatever caused this 

depression wouldn't cause his dark side to become evil.

      There was silence for a few minutes; he heard a click and the door 

slowly opened.

      "I found Hikari, the person he was reborn as," Kage whispered, Kage's 

voice was now horse from crying and his face and eyes red also.

      "What happened?" Bakura asked, Kage gave a small sob before answering.

      "He said... he said, that he isn't suppose to go back to being Hikari," 

Kage said and crumpled to the floor, Bakura gasped and also crumpled to the 

floor... shock went through him.

      'Hikari... why, both sides of my soul loves you' Bakura thought depression 

filling him, he cried with his darker half not knowing what to do.

      The one he loved didn't want to return to him, hell he would even live 

with Yugi and Yami fighting for Hikari's love if he could have Hikari back.

      'Life isn't fair' he thought, and it was even worse when Kage showed him 

the memories of that encounter.

      But he did know one thing, things would never be the same.

TBC

FH= Wow, that scene between TK and Kage was really depressing. I almost cried 

when I wrote it, I tried to put a lot of emotions there and I hope I 

succeeded. I really hope you people like this chapter, if you don't, don't 

flame me about it.

R.calumon= Done talking to the readers yet?

FH= Yup, and I think my insomnia is gone also.

R.Calumon= Goodie, more snoring

FH= Wait a sec, I don't snore! (Strangles muse who passes out) Oh well, I'll 

torture the little digimon later when he wakes up. See you all later.

Ja Ne


	13. Chapter 12

Fiehedgehog gets out of a reviewer's hands, who was choking her and runs away.

Wow I got really good reviews last chapter (well except someone who didn't 

like what I did to Kage glares), I know it was sad but I got the emotions 

over real well. I also want fanart for this series, at the moment I have 

fanart for my other series I need to put up... but with my schedule I've only 

had time to update the fic... stupid internet access.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura/Kage))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

Seeking the light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Twelve- talking to one's self

      Chop chop chop

      That was the sound of TK chopping veggies for supper, his blue eyes were 

dark as his thoughts led to his encounter with Kage... someone he had known very 

well in his last life.

      CHOP

      He sighed as he looked at the veggie in front of him; he had been so 

occupied in his thought's he had cut it wrong. Thankfully he had plenty more; 

he smiled slightly as he heard the 2 digimon fight over the television.

      "No this channel," one shouted.

      "No this one," the other shouted, TK could only giggle at how silly his 

two partners sounded.

      A few minutes later he put his ingredients (even correctly chopped 

veggies) into a pot to steam, he had ten minutes before this part was done.

      Once the ingredients were steaming he turned on the oven placing a 

frying pan on it; soon he was frying bits of chicken on it.

      'Patamon and Dark Patamon are going to like this, it's the recipe I make 

best' TK thought, his grandmother had taught him it years ago when he was 

little. It was at least a year before that battle on the Internet (the movie); 

back then his grandmother hadn't been half-deaf and wasn't going senile.

      'Too bad Matt never learned to make this, he never was good at cooking' 

he thought, he could only giggle at the things Matt cooked... he still 

remembered that really spicy dish he made a few months ago... around the time 

Wizardmon's ghost had shown up.

      "No this channel," a voice shouted.

      TK giggled.

***

      Kage lay in bed his face set in depression; it had been quite a few 

hours since his confrontation with TK; actually it was almost midnight.

      His other half of his soul had finally fallen asleep half an hour ago; the place their group was staying was silent.

      'Why?' he thought bewildered, he had been so ready to bring Hikari's 

soul back and bring his loved one back from the coma his body was in. But that 

was impossible now, Hikari... no TK didn't want that, TK didn't want to go back 

to being the Hikari he knew and loved.

      'Wait, Raito said there might still be a way to get Hikari back. Please 

let it be true, I don't want to loose Hikari again' Kage thought, with hope 

once again inside him (kind of ironic if you think about it) he fell asleep a 

light smile on his face.

***

      TK found himself dreaming, this time he found himself in a beautiful 

forest... the kind that you would see in fairy tales.

      "Wow," he said amazed, after a long day and his confrontation with Kage 

he hadn't expected to dream this.

      "Actually, Kage is what I need to talk to you about," a soft voice said, 

startled TK spun around and froze.

      "Your me... no I mean Hikari... the part of me that's Hikari," TK blurted 

out, he then blushed hotly at how stupid he had just sounded. Standing there 

was a teen around sixteen years old with silvery golden blond hair that fell 

to the chin, endless blue eyes in a slim heart shaped face and clothing that 

had an eye design on them.

      "Right on all three accounts TK," the teen said with amusement, then his 

smile faded.

      "Did I do the right thing?" TK asked Hikari, it was kind of strange to 

ask that. After all Hikari were part of him, but a much older more powerful 

part of him.

      With gentle hands Hikari took TK's shin and pulled his head up, soon 

their matching eyes were looking into each other's.

      "Yes it was the right the right thing to do, I know it hurt Kage... but he 

has to realize that your TK in this lifetime and we can't go back to someone 

were not now," Hikari told him softly, TK sighed.

      "Will it always hurt him so much?" TK asked, as the destined child of 

hope he hated to hurt anyone... it just wasn't him.

      "One day in the future, I hope that in this lifetime Kage may fall in 

love with someone else... I just feel that it isn't our time together yet," 

Hikari whispered sadly, TK frowned.

      "Hikari... I know we aren't human... I've known ever since Kage made me 

remember some of me being Hikari, what are we exactly?" TK asked, this was one 

of the things that had confused him.

      His confrontation with Kage had scared him; here was someone that he had 

loved from a past life ready to jump into his life as TK. It had been so 

confusing, what was he suppose to say to Kage... by the way I'm TK in this life 

and I'm in love with someone else, sorry to put your hopes up.

      "That would have been even worse," Hikari said, TK jumped then blushed 

realizing Hikari could hear his thoughts.

      "So weird, so what am I?" he asked, the older part of him smiled.

      "The best thing I can describe you as is a creature that came in 

existence before the dawn of time, we are of the light and darkness... we are 

balance. In our other lives, such as Hikari, Princess Serenity of the moon 

kingdom, Serena and Max we followed a heavy destiny. But in this life we have 

a semi-normal destiny; in this life we really don't need to become our true 

self. Or at least I hope not," Hikari said, as Hikari said this a large 

sweatdrop grew on the side of the younger blondes head... that was pretty much 

mumbling to him.

      "Um.... Okay, by the way I'm not getting a split personality... my souls not 

splitting into two parts of a soul like Kage and Bakura?" he asked nervously, 

he was really starting to want to know, especially since he was basically 

talking to himself at the moment.

      "Nope, only one personality and your soul isn't splitting. Basically 

your subconscious it helping you deal with your real life issues, I'm just an 

image you've chosen to help yourself with," Hikati said, TK gave a sigh of 

relief.

      "That's good, because I really didn't know how people would react if 

there were two of me or I had split personalities," TK said, he then blinked.

      "Wait a minute, shouldn't I know all this already," he said, Hikari 

grinned evilly.

      "Isn't the subconscious mind great," Hikari said with a giggle, the 

dream then faded away.

~

      TK groaned as his alarm clock started blaring away, still half asleep he 

reached out and literally slammed his alarm off.

      "Too early," he mumbled and snuggled under his covers, today he had no 

school and damn it... he was going to sleep in.

      On each side of him he could feel one of his partners, he knew that the 

one on his right was Dark Patamon due to the fact he was mumbling 'Stupid dark 

Magician ate my cookie'.

      Now that was funny, he didn't think that would happen in real life... but 

with his luck the dark magician would steal a cookie from Dark Patamon.

      Suddenly the door to his room opened and he heard someone walk across 

the room, that person then opened the blinds to his room letting in the 

blasted morning light.

      "Good morning TK, don't forget to do you chores while I'm at work," his 

mother said, TK glared at her from under his covers.

      "Bye love," his mother called leaving the apartment, TK sighed hearing 

the door to the apartment close and lock.

      "No fair, I wanted to sleep in," he said with a slight sulk, while this 

was totally OOC for TK as far as we know... well no one but his partners saw him 

wake up so no one could say if he did whine or not.

      "Can we have pancakes for breakfast," Patamon asked waking up, TK glared 

at his first partner and wondered why did he get a partner who was truly a 

morning person.

      "Go back to sleep," he said climbing out of bed, he headed to the 

bathroom to clean up before getting ready for the day.

*** 

      TK sighed as he walked towards the park, it was nearing lunchtime and he 

had agreed to meet the other destined at the park. He knew it was about Dark 

Patamon... or should he say Daemon, he had to tell them that the dark rookie 

digimon was a new partner for him.

      He could just see their shocked expressions; he was not looking up to 

this.

      "You two behave when we get there, telling them that I have a second 

partner will be weird enough," he told the two, at the moment each Patamon had 

a shoulder to themselves and were glaring at each other.

      "Of course we'll behave, I always behave," Patamon said, TK sweatdropped 

while Dark patamon snorted.

      "Riiiight," Dark patamon drawled, Patamon blinked.

      "What, what did I say," Patamon said bewildered, TK sighed and decided 

for his mental health that he would stay out of this one.

***

      He had found it, to his joy he had found it.

      Raito smiled as he held up a strange crystalline object, it was orb 

shaped and inside it energy glowed.

      'The legendary Soul Heart, the one that can take soul and place them in 

other bodies. Legends tell that in the beginning of time it housed an ancient 

spirit. It stayed inside it till a suitable body was found for it to stay in,' 

Raito thought, he was so happy the kitsune felt he could dance on water and 

not sink... well he could dream about dancing on water.

      'This will be perfect, we can take Hikari's soul out of one body and put 

it in the body back in Hikari's body back in the hospital' he thought happily, 

and he knew Kage and Kages lighter half would be overjoyed with this fact.

      Soon everything would be as it should be.

TBC

FH= I know it's short but Easter weekend was very busy, also had a job 

interview. By the way finally saw the movie 'Spirited Away', hopefully soon 

I'll get 'Castle in the sky'.

R.Calumon= A little off subject aren't we?

FH= Sush, I'm in a good mood even though I have a bad cold

R.calumon= See you all next week for this story

Ja ne


	14. Chapter 13

Ohhh. Last weeks ending, ended on a different note then earlier chapters. By 

the way, I got a new job so it will be harder to update, but I'll try to keep 

this a weekly fic. By the way this isn't a very serious chapter, I had the 

urge to write a funny one... but I do have a storyline in this chapter.... Kind 

of.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura/Kage))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

Seeking the light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Thirteen- Dumb TV shows and other things

      "What are you doing?" a voice asked, startled the white furred kitsune 

spun around the orb still in his furred hands. Standing there was another 

Kitsune, by his ancient garb Raito could tell that he was probably one of the 

ancients one guarding this place.

      The older kitsune had red fur that was streaked with gray on his muzzle, 

he had six tails and the clothing could only be described as warrior garb from 

the ancient times.

      "No... nothing," he stuttered out, the older Kitsunes eyes hardened 

spotting the object in Raito's hands.

      "To take that item is forbidding, to take that item is forbidding by the 

laws of the light realm," the older Kitsune said in a cold voice, Raito could 

only gulp feeling a buildup of power around the older fox spirit.

      "No... please I need it, I need it to bring back my friend," Raito begged, 

gathering his powers he teleported from the place scared of what the more 

powerful kitsune would do to him.

***

      "Something is happening," Azulongmon murmured to himself, it felt as if 

some force was trying to rewrite destiny for the digital and real world.

      "Do you have any idea of what?" Gennai asked, the great dragon sighed.

      "All I can feel, is that this force had set there site on the child of 

Hope, warn the chosen children of this my friend," the mega digimon said, 

Gennai nodded.

      "I'll contact them as soon as I can," Gannai said, quickly he turned and 

walked away.

      "Hurry my friend, I feel as if destiny is turning a blind eye towards 

our dimensions at the moment," Azulongmon whispered, he had felt like this 

before when the chosen children had defeated Malomyotismon... it could go anyway 

at this time.

***

      TK sneezed and then blinked, where had that come from.

      He had finally finished explaining to the other destined why he had 2 

digimon with him; they were taking it well. Well kind of, Yolei and a few 

others had looks on there faces that said why they didn't they get another 

digimon partner.

      "Wow, having two digimon must be hard... one digimon is hard enough to 

control," Kari said in her sweetest voice, TK sweatdropped noticing that she 

was almost acting like he was a magnet to her.

      'Kind of creepy, wish she would stop that' the blond thought, he kept 

smiling and answered the question.

      "A little hard, but they know that if they fight they aren't allowed 

into the apartment," TK said, he got puzzled looks from everyone. That is 

except from Matt, his brother had seen the results of their fights.

      "Why would they get kicked out, what harm could a little fight do?" Kari 

asked and TK sighed.

      ~KABOOM~

      TK and Matt sweatdropped as a tree fifty feet away exploded into 

matchsticks [hmmm... interesting mental image]; the sound of the two Patamon 

digimon fighting could be heard.

      "Hey don't eat that, that my sandwich," Patamon shouted, a boom bubble 

followed and an area of land exploded slightly.

      "No way, TK gave it to me," Dark patamon shouted, TK began to eat his 

picnic lunch ignoring the stunned looks the other destined were giving him.

      "On second thought, I don't want another partner," Yolei said wryly, the 

others could only agree as the two Patamons continued there argument.

      "Pass the salt please?" TK asked, the others (minus Matt) sweatdropped 

and wondered how he ignored the devastation his partners were causing the 

park.

***

      "Go Go Power rangers!" Blared the TV; Bakura could only sweatdrop and 

wondered who was insane enough to come up with a series like this. There was 

probably at least six different Power rangers series, but he did like that 

Wildforce power rangers series... probably had to do with the wolf like Duke 

org. [I actually watched some of the series when I was bored, I found it funny 

even if badly written]

      "Why are you still watching that?" Yami asked entering the room; Bakura 

smiled at the dark half of Yugi's soul.

      "Because its funny," he admitted, in there own dimension there was no 

such show.

      "It's a rip off, I met some ancient warriors once in ancient Egypt... they 

were much better warriors and didn't say such stupid things," Yami said with a 

sniff of disdain, Bakura blinked and then something sunk in.

      "Wait a minute, how would you know how the characters speak... you hardly 

ever watch TV," he said, the ancient spirit sweatdropped.

      "Yugi watches it," Yami said, Bakura narrowed his eyes. He could tell 

the dark spirit was lying, it was easy to tell because he was twiddling his 

fingers and wouldn't meet the pale haired boy's gaze.

      "Popcorn?" he asked holding up a bowl filled with it. Yami sighed and 

sat down, at least he got to watch this funny TV show.

      Suddenly, flashing light blinded their sight, once they could see again, 

they were surprised. Standing exhausted in front of them was Raito, he was 

holding a strange crystalline orb in his hands and his eyes were slightly 

wild.

      "Raito?" Kage asked walking into the room, hope could plainly be seen on 

Bakura's darker half.

      "I found it, a way to get Hikari's soul from its current body and 

transfer it to his body back home," the kitsune said, then he fell forward in 

a faint exhausted from the teleportation all the way from that place in the 

light realm.

      "Raito," They all called running to the fox's side, they sighed in 

relief seeing that he only needed some rest.

      "Soon, soon everything will be as it should be," Kage whispered; soon he 

and his koi would be truly reunited.

***

      The day had passed like a blur; the only interesting thing that had 

happened was when the 2 digimon had blown up a tree and a bit of land.

      The picnic had ended quite a few hours ago, but since it was a beautiful 

day, the destined were still hanging around the park.

      "And then, the teacher screamed like a little girl," Davis said 

finishing a story, they all laughed for it had been funny.

      "Davis, that was funny... but I'm bewildered on how you get into those 

messes," Ken said with a small smile, the rest could only agree while a 

sheepish look came to the goggleheads face.

      "To tell the truth, I have no idea how either," Davis said scratching 

the back of his head; they all laughed.

      "We should head home soon, we have chores today," Kari said looking at 

her watch, Tai only sighed.

      "Chores, yuck," he mumbled with disgust, TK smiled.

      "I already did mine, so I'm free all today," TK said, most of the 

destined gave the child of hope a dirty glare.

      "Must you already have them done all the time, if you don't do them so 

easily our parents won't compare us to you," Yolei said dryly, TK laughed 

nervously.

      "Errr... Sorry," TK said.

      "Good, I've finally found you all," a familiar voice said, started the 

destined and there partners turned... and to there surprise Gennai stood there.

      "Gennai?" Izzy questioned, everyone felt worry... whenever Gennai showed 

up something soon would happen.

      "Azulongmon sent me," the robed man said, this got 100% of there 

attention.

      "What's going on?" Tai asked, his face was serious and it was rare that 

he was serious.

      "A force is gathering that is planning to change the paths of both 

worlds," Gennai said, he sighed.

      "Do you have any idea of who it could be?" Izzy asked, Gennai frowned.

      "None at all, all we know is that there sight is set on the child of 

hope," Gennai told them, at those words the group went silent and TK paled.

      "Me, why me?" TK asked bewildered, wasn't his life weird enough.

      "We have no idea, but I want everyone to keep a watch for anything out 

of the ordinary for you and make sure TK stays safe," Gennai told them, TK 

groaned while everyone else agreed.

      "Just what I need, babysitters," he groaned softly, in a nearby tree his 

two digimon giggled.

      "Now this is funny," Dark patamon said grinning, for once Patamon could 

only agree with his darker counterpart... after all it wasn't everyday your 

partner got babysitters.

***

      TK lay in his bed silently; his blue eyes looked at the rooms ceiling... 

not that he was actually seeing it.

      He had just got use to being back in the real world, training had been 

fun in a way... but now even more complications had popped up. There was Kage, 

and with him probably friends from both lives as Hikari, Usagi, and Max.

      And now another problem, his life was such a mess... and he still had to 

get use to the idea he wasn't human. With what little he remembered he knew he 

wasn't human, his life was so weird.

      'Who could be after me and why me, Kari is the child of light... always 

before the evil has gone after the child of light' he thought frowning, with a 

sigh he cuddled under his covers.

      Around him he could feel the bodies of his two partners, there breathing 

was light and showed that they weren't worried about anything at the moment.

      "My life sucks sometimes," he whispered, with that in mind he fell 

asleep dreaming of his digital adventures.

***

      Raito slowly woke up; his body fell sore from the energy he had burned 

to teleport.

      The first thing he became aware of, was the fact that he was in a comfy 

soft bed. Second, this wasn't a bed he recognized.

      Quickly he sat up ready to fight; he really couldn't remember what 

happened after he teleported.

      "Whoah... steady there," a child like voice said, blinking he realized 

small hands were holding his shoulders.

      "Yugi?" he questioned, he found himself looking into soft purple eyes.

      "Good your awake, we were starting to worry... you've been out for hours," 

Yugi said, the kitsune became aware that others were walking into the room.

      "I'm fine now," he said, looking at his hands he was relieved to see 

that he still had the orb in his furred hands.

      "Raito, before you fainted you said you had something to get Hikari 

spirit form the body it's in now to the body it should be in?" Kage asked 

walking to the bed, Raito nodded.

      "This," he said holding up the orb, those that could feel power gasped 

at how powerful it was.

      "This shall be our salvation," Raito said, he then smiled knowing that 

things were finally going their way.

TBC

FH= I like this chapter, even though there wasn't really much going on.

R.Calumon= The reason, FH just adopted a new cat. Her name is miss prissy and 

she's four years old, also a pure bred Himalayan Persian.

FH= she is so cute, she also likes to hide under my bed

R.Calumon= you mean the disaster area under you bed

Ja ne


	15. Chapter 14

This series is getting long, anyway as you all know this means that we have 

been having a weekly fic fifteen weeks, and don't forget 'to be a Pegasus'... 

wow I have devoted fan's if you stayed with me all this time. Anyway thank you 

everyone, now onto the latest chapter.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura/Kage))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

Seeking the light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Fourteen- First Encounter

      TK woke with a start sweat dripping down his face, he had just dreamed 

that he was fighting against a terrible creature [Hikari's last battle in to 

be a Pegasus].

      'What in the world was that!' he thought bewildered, of all things that 

wasn't something he dreamed of usually. He guessed that it was images from his 

last life, but from the graphic images he didn't really want to remember that 

last battle.

      Strange, but he had been flying...

      Looking at his alarm clock he saw it was still quite early, he had at 

least an hour till his alarm went off... the sun wasn't even up yet.

      Still lost in his thoughts he climbed out of bed, intent on a shower, 

his hair felt a mite bit greasy.

      He smiled when his movements didn't wake up the 2 digimon; he almost 

giggled allowed when they both rolled over into each other.

      ~SNAP~

      It was a good thing he had a camera in his room also, this picture would 

be good Blackmail against his partners... especially when they were bad.

      'Sometimes I can be so evil' he thought grinning, then grabbing his 

towel he headed to the bathroom.

      Leaving 2 digimon in a very cute scene... one they would freak about when 

they woke up, cuddling wasn't there forte with each other.

***

      TK was eating breakfast calmly when the 2 digimon woke up, how he knew 

they woke up, well the screaming could have been the reason. This caused the 

child of hope to giggle madly, he continued to giggle till it was Time to head 

out.

      "Bye Mom, see you later," he called heading for the door, his mother 

[not a morning person] nodded from her second cup of coffee [always wondered 

why she was so perky in the cartoon].

      "Hey, wait up," Dark patamon called, quickly the dark digimon flew to 

where Patamon and TK stood ready to leave.

      "Awe, we almost lost you," Patamon sulked, TK sighed... he had to have 

patience with there little rivalry.

      "Patamon!" he said sharply, patamon sighed while his darker counterpart 

giggled at the fact the lighter one had been recommended.

      With that TK opened the door to the apartment.

      "ACK!" he shouted clutching his chest, standing there with a wide grin 

and way to close to his face was Yolei.

      "Hi TK, ready for school, the purple haired girl said cheerfully, once 

TK got his wildly beating heart under control he nodded.

      "Yeah, but what are you two doing here?" he asked noticing Cody behind 

her, both had there partners with them but in there in-training forms.

      "Don't you remember, Gennai asked us to keep an eye on you," Yolei said 

with a friendly smile, TK sighed but was relieved when Yolei backed out of his 

personal space [he could breath again].

      "Goodie," he said sarcastically, he had totally forgotten about the 

whole Baby-sit TK from whatever was after him.

***

      As the three destined and four digimon left the building, they were 

unaware that they were being watched and followed.

      Their watchers, lets just say they were small, had four legs, a tail, 

and had crescent moons on there forehead. [Hmmm, people were probably 

wondering where they had vanished]

      They were no other then Luna and Artimus the two Moon cats the ones that 

kind of snuck along for this dimensional trip to find Hikari's soul.

      "There he is," the white feline told his counterpart, Luna nodded.

      "Yes, we know where he lives... now we can tell Kage and the others that 

he's on the move," Luna said, her reddish eyes narrowed.

      "Artimus you follow them but keep in touch via communicator [how they 

carry one I don't know, but artistic license for fanfics], I'll get the 

others," Luna said, with a flick of her dark tail the feline vanished into an 

alley to get there friends.

      It had begun...

***

      School was almost in sight, TK was glad to see it... it meant he would 

have moments to be away from his babysitter's... after all he had a few classes 

without any of them.

      Suddenly a chill came over him, he knew by the way his partners 

stiffened they felt it also, something was about to happen.

      "TK, is something wrong?" Cody asked, he had seen the blond stiffen but 

he could find no reason for him to react.

      On instinct TK leapt forward pushing them all to the ground a few feet 

away, Yolei, Cody and their partners quickly complained... until it hit.

      Dirt and dust filled the air as the cement where Yolei and Cody had 

stood exploded, their protests stopped at this point.

      "Yolei, I think I should digivolve," Yoleis in-training digimon said, 

Yolei nodded and pulled her D-3 out.

      "You too," Cody said pulling out his own, TK frowned and pulled out his 

green colored D-3.

      "Time to fight," he said softly, turning he glared as figures came out 

of an alley... the cause of the explosion.

      He gritted his teeth recognizing them from the vague memories from when 

he was Hikari, looks like his past was totally catching up to him.

      "This is going to get dirty," Dark patamon smirked, TK could only agree.

      "Digivolve," all three said, light filled the air as two went from in-

training to rookie.

      "Patamon digivolve to... Angemon," Patamon changed to a white angel 

digimon with white shining white wings.

      "Dark patamon digivolve to... Daeangemon," Dark patamon shouted as he 

changed into a darker version of Angemon... TK couldnÕt help but giggle at the 

dropped jaws at the sight of the dark angel.

      "Armodillomon armor digivolve to Digmon, the drill of power," Cody's 

digimon said as he armor digivolved to a higher form.

      "Hawkmon armor digivolve to... Shurimon, the ninja of sincerity" Yolei's 

digimon shouted as he armor digivolved into a white ninja.

      "Lets fight," Daeangemon shouted, the first confrontation between the 

two dimensions had begun and with it the fate of TK once known as Hikari stood 

on the line.

TBC

R.Calumon= This chapter is kinda short

FH= I was sick, sue me

R.Calumon= ......

FH= Don't even think about it

R.Calumon= Take all my fun away why don't you

Ja ne


	16. Chapter 15

This series is still going strong even when I have shorter chapters then usual 

(blame them for when I'm sick). Of course sometimes I get a little writer's 

block and it's hard to write, ha... so now you know the truth. Also I like to 

read fanficton too much, then I forget to work on my own and I have to rush 

it... ah the life of an writer.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura/Kage))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

Seeking the light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Fifteen- Thoughts before a battle

      Daeangemon seethed, he knew these attackers on sight... people that were 

attacking his partners friends. He didn't care that TK's last life had cared 

for these people, there was one simple sentence in his mind.

      They were going down and hard

***

      Angemon knew right away that something was wrong with this whole 

situation, it was as soon as he saw the pale haired teen in the attackers 

group... the boy that TK had spoken with... was it only a day or two ago.

      Their entire focus was centered on TK. He didn't like that. He had the 

feeling that they would go through the others to get to the blond child of 

hope, that was bad, very bad.

      'There not getting TK, I may have to share him with Daeangemon, but no 

one takes my partner away from us' he thought angrily, he had almost lost TK 

to the dark ocean only awhile ago... he wouldn't loose him again.

      For once his thought matched his darker counterparts... these people were 

going down.

***

      TK clenched his fists painfully, of all things; he had never expected 

those from his past life to come after him like this. He felt anger towards 

them; he didn't want to go back.

      He wasn't Hikari in this life, he was TK the child of hope... and he had a 

destiny in this life he wanted to fulfill.

      'Kage, why can't you understand' he thought sadly, he eyes narrowed as 

he spotted sailor Mercury and Pluto ready to fight in there senshi uniforms. 

Only now did he think of certain facts from when he had been Usagi, how could 

he have worn those skirts and not died of embarrassment.

      'Pluto really should go to Therapy' he thought and had to stop him self 

from giggling, it was true. Pluto really had a lot of problems, there was that 

obsession of making Crystal Tokyo come into being, destroying everything that 

got in the way of her perfect timeline and all that pent up grief.

      Yet it was funny, why he thought that, it was probably because TK would 

make sure Crystal Tokyo never happened... he didn't care for a perfect future.

      Can anyone say boring.

      'Wait a sec I shouldn't be thinking that, have to think only of fighting 

them' he thought a bit sadly, yet there was also hope. Hope... that things 

wouldn't end in death.

***

      Yolei glared at the one's who had attacked her friends and herself, it 

was only TK pushing them out of the way in just the right time that let her 

stand here now.

      She had the feeling that if TK hadn't saved them she would probably be 

dead, and no one... absolutely no one got away with trying to kill her.

      Especially someone as beautiful as herself [readers facefault, FH 

laughs].

      Her eyes traveled from the people they would be fighting to her digimon 

partner, she had to smirk at there surprised looks... apparently they hadn't 

known about the digivolving abilities of the digimon.

      Yet, she herself was surprised at Dark patamon's higher digivolution 

form.

      Daeangemon, who would of thought that it would be a dark angel and a 

counterpart to patamons angemon.

      "It's time to kick there buts!" she cried her blood almost boiling in 

her rage for battle, it was times like this her older siblings had learned to 

run [note to self, never piss Yolei off].

***

      Cody frowned as he looked against the people they would be fighting; his 

emerald eyes were as serious as other.

      He didn't like the fact these people were fighting them, why were they 

after TK. Well he really didn't want to find out, that would mean loosing this 

battle.

      TK was someone you could respect and count on; he would always give you 

an encouraging word when you lost hope and a smile when you needed one. TK 

wasn't just the child of hope he gave hope to others freely, he was someone 

everyone would want as a friend.

      Never mind the fact that he wasn't the leader of the younger destined 

and Davis was, he was the one to come for brotherly advice.

      "Digmon, you ready?" he asked his partner, the mostly yellow armored 

digimon turned and nodded.

      "Ready as always Cody, lets teach them not to mess with us," Digmon said 

his eyes narrowed, Cody nodded.

      'I hate to fight people, but I can't let them get TK' he thought, that 

was one reason he would fight this battle.

***

      Kage was of two minds, and he wasn't talking about Bakura either. Here 

he was about to fight against the one he loved, well... for the one he loved.

      He wanted Hikari back no matter what for he loved the blond teen, what 

would he do without his koi... hadn't he faced enough pain when Hikari was 

murdered in ancient Egypt.

      Yet, he also remembered the conversation he had with this version of 

Hikari.

      He hadn't expected that to happen, he had expected Hikari to be happy to 

come back and be with him again...

      Yet it didn't look like that would happen anytime soon...

      'Hikari I don't understand why your forcing us to retrieve you like 

this, I love you and I don't want to hurt you' he thought tears in his eyes, 

quickly he blinked them away and focused on the coming battle.

      His gaze centered on the two angelic creatures surrounding Hikari, the 

lighter angel he had heard it was called Angemon. The dark angle was 

daeangemon, both represented part of his beloved. The light side and the 

shadow side, but he couldn't let that distract him.

      'Hikari, it's time to go home' Kage thought.

***

      Bakura could easily feel his other half emotions; it didn't help that 

they mirrored his own emotions so well. It now felt as if his emotions were 

double them they were, it was also starting to fray his nerves.

      He nibbled his bottom lip nervously; he had never liked to fight but 

fight he must. If he wanted Hikari back he had too, this was his only chance... 

and if they didn't hurry his beloved ones body would die.

      'Why does it have to be this way, why does it have to have all this pain 

in it' he thought sadly, and would he ever be happy.

***

      Raito took deep breaths as he calmed himself, to activate the orb he had 

to be calm. He also had to say a spell perfectly, if something went wrong in 

the spell... well lets just say that it would be his own soul stuck in the 

device.

      They have to keep everyone busy till I activate the spell, after that we 

can leave and Hikari will be I his old body and all will be as it should be. 

He really didn't care what happened in this dimension; after all it wasn't his 

own of Hikari's home dimension.

      'I better hurry, the group with Hikari look powerful, especially those 

two angel creatures that are with Hikari' he thought, he couldn't help but 

smile as his mind compared those two angels with Hikari's true form.

***

      Pluto and mercury were not going to be focusing on the battle but 

guarding Raito as he did the spell, Kage and Yami would be summoning monsters 

while there light sides concentrated on giving there dark sides enough energy 

to outlast there opponents.

      It was only moments till it all began, they had hoped to get rid of the 

others with Hikari, but that hadn't worked out.

      Looked like this battle would be interesting...

      "Now," Raito shouted, they rushed forward to fight and regain Hikari...

TBC

FH= I know its still short but I have a bad headache for the last few day, 

also I've been planning out the battles... which are hard to write I might add.

R.Clumon= Whatever, now we'll tell you who fights next chapter... or at least 

who we will be focusing on.

Next Chapter: Pluto verses Shurimon, who will win. Also Kari and Davis are on 

there way, looks like this battle will soon get a little harder for Raito's 

team.

Ja ne


	17. Chapter 16

Well here is the first big battle for this series, I plan for a few of them to 

begin... and also I plan to bring in a big bad guy... can't end the fic without 

one. Anyway thank you everyone for your great reviews, without them I wouldn't 

get past the writers block to write my weekly chapter.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura/Kage))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

Seeking the light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Sixteen- Time to face the stars of Sincerity

      It was as if someone had pressed an on button, two force's, one from 

this dimension and one from another clashed. Metal rang of metal and magic was 

flung, it was an all out malee.

      Yet while it was an all out fight people groups of fighting was formed, 

now lets just pick one of these groups and watch the battle... bwaaa ha ha ha... 

(Cough... cough). Anyway lets begin.

***

      Pluto swung her time staff towards the strange ninja like creature; she 

had chosen this opponent because he didn't look like much of a challenge... how 

wrong she was. This white clad Ninja, was faster then she had thought. He 

moved as swiftly as a leaf in a fast wind.

      Come to think of it, he actually had a leaf as part of his costume.

      'This dimension has very weird creatures' she thought, she glared at 

him... he was in her way. She had to destroy him to get to her hime... or more 

acurtly her prince, even though Hikari was no longer Lunarian it was still her 

duty to protect him.

      'Wasn't that her destiny, to protect Hikari... who had been her prince' 

she thought, her entire thought process stayed away from certain thoughts. 

Such as the fact Hikari needed no protection and what she was doing was wrong, 

how could she protect if she was about to destroy a young boys life.

      But like many times before she pushed those thoughts to the dark vaults 

of her mind, she had done it many times since the fall of the silver 

millennium... after all she had killed over time to make sure Crystal Tokyo 

would come into creation.

      Yet... even that wouldn't come to pass, the little princess in that 

forgotten future would never be born.

      She couldn't let Hikari die, she had given too much up... she would not 

give up.

      "I will not Loose!" she screamed to her opponent and the heavens above, 

her crimson eyes seemed to hold only rage as she looked upon the ninja who had 

so far only dodged her attacks.

      "You will fall," she hissed, she had given up too much over the years to 

give up now.

      After all, what would happen to her if her last hope of destiny was 

taken away from her.

***

      Shurimon was sure this person was mad, why else would she go after 

children.

      The ninja of serenity was not going to let her pass, these people had 

tried to hurt his partner and friends... that was a big no no for the armored 

digimon.

      So far he had only dodged the strangely dressed humans attacks, in his 

opinion she needed a lot more practicing with her staff... she was dismal with 

it. Hell he could do better then her; and that was the truth.

      But now he could tell she was about to do something, her crimson eyes 

were blazing with desperation and her emerald hair moved snakelike behind her 

with her every move.

      'Lady, you won't get past me. I'll win because my friends are counting 

on me, Yolei most of all... no matter what you people won't get TK' Shurimon 

thought with narrowed eyes, the crimson eyed woman started to move her staff 

in a strange movement and Shurimon prepared to use one of his attacks.

      "Dead Scream!" she shouted, Purple energy shot towards the ninja of 

serenity.

      "Double edge," he shouted throwing his shurikens, the two attacks hit 

dead on (lol) and the air around them exploded in a force of air and energy.

***

      "Hurry up Davis, TK's in trouble," Kari shouted, the gogglehead of the 

newer digidestined sighed and moved as fast as he could.

      As soon as they had been alerted to trouble they had gotten out of 

class, actually as soon as the teacher had realized they were needed to battle 

with there digimon they were pushed out of class.

      'I don't think that teacher likes me' Davis thought, he looked ahead to 

where Kari was speeding towards the battle taking place.

      In truth she had almost to take Gatomon with her, he had actually had to 

remind her to get their digimon.

      He had actually sent an email to tell the older destined about what was 

going on, the only one not on the way was ken who lived to far to get there in 

time... but he had promised that he would head for Odaiba as soon as school 

ended.

      'TK, hold on a little longer' he thought, in his mind he could see the 

blond child's of hope heart pounding sweet smile and twinkling unearthly blue 

eyes.

      'And when this is over' he thought hopefully.

      'I'll tell you how I really feel' he thought, in the distance he could 

see the battle and he pulled out his D-3.

      "Ready buddy," he called to veemon who was on his shoulder.

      "Ready Davish," Veemon said with that cute little lisp of his [what, I'm 

a veemon fan].

      "Veemon armor digivolve toooo..." light covered the rookie digimon as he 

leapt from Davis's shoulders.

      "Flamedramon, the flames of courage," the flame armor digimon shouted, 

the light vanished leaving a humanoid blue dragon with armor on his body and a 

cool mask on his face that covered most of his snout and let out his long blue 

ears.

      "Let's do it," Davis shouted, and maybe after they won TK would let him 

kiss him [FH blushes, she's been reading too many romance stories and ate too 

much chocolate].

      Ahead Kari also held up her D-3, Nefertimon soon also joined the battle.

***

      Sailor Pluto shielded her face from the explosion caused by their 

attacks meeting, she winced as pebbles slammed into her hard, feeling like 

small pinpricks on her skin.

      Finally the explosion ended and she unshielded her face, quickly she 

readied herself to attack again. This ninja had met her attack with one just 

as powerful, she would have to make her attacks more powerful now.

      Gritting her teeth and started gathering her powers, unknown to the 

ninja known as Shurimon he was about to meet the most powerful Dead scream she 

had ever thrown.

      "DEADLY SCREAM ANNILIATION!" she screamed angrily, she screamed no 

loudly that her voice almost seemed inhuman.

      The last thing she heard as the blast engulfed the ninja, was well... 

Shurimon Swearing.

      "Oh Shit!" Shurimon swore dryly, then the world exploded.

      "Finally," an exhausted Pluto sighed as the dust thrown by the explosion 

cleared, she had used all her power to create that Dead scream... nothing should 

escape that.

      Then she had to blink as she could se the spot Shurimon had been 

standing came into view.

      'Is that leaves I'm seeing?' she thought confused, indeed for a few 

split seconds she could have sworn she saw leaves there. But there was none 

there now, so... it had to be her imagination.

      'Now to wait for the others to beat these creatures, then we'll be on 

our way home and Hikari will be fine' Sailor Pluto thought, she then turned to 

walk to Raito... too bad she didn't look up.

***

      Shurimon had indeed escaped; he had used a trick he had used before. He 

had leapt up into the sky to fast to be seen as Pluto's attack hit, all that 

was left behind was a few large leaves that vanished a few moment later. [This 

trick was actually used in an episode, the one Shurimon fought Ninjamon in the 

gekomon City when Ken was still evil]

      He wanted to cheer when his trick worked, the mad emerald haired woman 

thought him destroyed and he had a clear shot at her.

      Silently his body plummeted towards Pluto's form, his eyes narrowed as 

he prepared to slam into her. He also made sure it wasn't a killing blow, 

after all he was a good guy... and even though they had tried to kill his 

friends he wouldn't kill them.

      "Ahhhh," Pluto screamed as he hit, in fact it was his feet slamming 

Pluto ten feet by her head.

      'Now that has got to hurt' he thought wincing, the senshi of Pluto did 

not get up and since she was unconscious her magic transformed her back into 

her non-magical form of Setsuna.

      "All's in a days work," he said stretching, he yelped as he dodged an 

attack form another fight... he might be done but looked like the others 

weren't. But he would only butt in if they needed help; he had a feeling he 

needed to save his energy for later.

TBC

FH= I know its short, but I was getting writers block and I'm not use to 

writing fighting sections. Sometimes I'm good, but this time I just can't seem 

to focus on the writing.

R.calumon= on the upside, FH got to see the first episode of the anime 'Full 

Metal panic' it's good and hopefully the rest of the series will be good to.

FH= I got the episode through Newtype USA (a magazine). Each month it had a 

DVD in it with an anime episode... last moth is had three anime episodes.

R.calumon= back to the subject, next chapter Kari/angewomon versus Mercury.

Ja ne


	18. Chapter 17

Hmmm... the reviews about last chapter were interesting. It was fifty/fifty on 

peoples likes about the battle. Half wanted Pluto to win, but the other half 

were happy that the ninja of Serenity won. Oh well, but I will say that the 

digimon crew won't win all these battles.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura/Kage))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

Seeking the light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Seventeen- lighting up the ice

      "Almost there," Flamedramon said his red-brown eyes narrowing, he could 

feel the tension in the air ahead... it was almost tangible enough to touch. 

Davis was only five feet behind him, hopefully while behind him his partner 

would be safe.

      He worried a lot about his partner, the gogglehead keeper of courage and 

Friendship always seemed to get in trouble... never mind the fact it was often 

his fault Davis got in trouble.

      "Hold on everyone, Flamedr... " Flamedramon shouted but never got to 

finish, at that very moment the blue armor digivolved dragon digimon slipped 

on a banana peel... he was sure it hadn't been there a moment ago.

      "Ouch," he said, he got up with Davis giving him a strange look. Of all 

things the flame digimon hadn't expected that, it had just seemed to appear 

from nowhere.

      'Oh well, better join the battle now before Davis asked how I tripped' 

he thought, he then ran into the fighting Malee ahead. [FH giggles insanely, I 

just had to put that in after someone joked about a banana peel and 

Flamedramon in their review].

***

      Mercury had been without someone to fight since it had begun; already 

the senshi of the planet Pluto was out for the count. She had to wince when 

the green haired senshi was K.O'D to never never land, being defeated like 

that had to hurt... and not just physically.

      To be defeated so easily hurt your ego and thoughts of herself, when 

Pluto woke up she would be depressed, depressed she had failed.

      Pluto's down, now I can't let myself be defeated also. Hikari is 

counting on me, I failed Hikari when he was Sailor Moon and I won't fail him 

now' Sailor Mercury thought, she was just about to help her group with there 

opponents when she spotted four figures running towards the fight.

      The first two figures were female, one was a girl around eleven years 

old with chin length brown hair and gentle brown eyes... from her clothing it 

could be told her favorite color was pink. The creature reminded her of a 

building from ancient Egypt, it was a spynx... but different from the building 

in Egypt. 

      The second two she just had to blink at, one was a humanoid blue dragon 

creature in a fire theme armor, who had also just tripped... on what looked like 

a Banana peel.

      'Okay...' She thought sweatdropping, then she looked at the boy next to 

the humanoid dragon.

      The boy was also around eleven years old with short spiky red-brown 

hair, with a pair of goggles perched in them. He wore normal looking clothing, 

but most normal people in her thoughts were not in reality.

      'A creature from Egyptian Myth, a dragonic creature... which one' she 

thought narrowing her blue eyes, but she had to fight the Egyptian like one... 

after seeing the dragon slip like that she knew that it would be silly to 

fight him.

      She also had a sneaking suspicion, the kids dragon would be out for 

blood... it looked like the boy liked TK. Scary, she would let someone else face 

the kid out for blood.

      'Okay, girls in pink creature it is' she thought, she ran forward ready 

to battle... hopefully not to the death.

***

      "Hey you," a female voice shouted, Kari who was almost at the battle 

quickly located the location of the voices owner. Standing there was a teenage 

blue haired girl in a perverts version of a school uniform, was this girl into 

S & M or something... all she needed was leather.

      But something inside her told her this person was one of the people who 

wanted TK, her eyes narrowed angrily... no one would take her TK away.

      "What do you want!" Kari demanded, the teen blinked and looked nervously 

at the brown haired girl... the nervous looks might have been connected to the 

almost murderous looks Kari was sending her way.

      [FH blinks, whoa, now Kari doing that is scary]

      "Send in your creature, your Butt in mine [lol]," the blue haired girl 

in the weird clothing shouted, Kari licked her lips nervously... she really 

hoped the girl wasn't a Mega digimon in a human mode... she was getting tired of 

digimon disguising themselves as humans.

      "Nefertimon, lets go," she shouted to her armored up partner, her 

partner nodded as best she could and landed in front of Kari... this would also 

make sure the blue haired teen wouldn't shoot attacks at Kari.

      "I am Sailor Mercury and I shall defeat you in the name of the Planet 

Mercury, prepare to be defeated by the senshi of ice," the girl said making 

very weird poses, both Kari and Nefertimon sweatdropped... along with others 

from other fights.

      'Very lame' Kari thought blinking; this teen really needed help with 

making new lines to introduce herself.

      "Sailor Mercury, senshi... what in the world is that," Kari said totally 

confused, the girl sweatdropped.

      "Never mind, different dimension and all, lets just fight," Mercury said 

with a sigh. Kari nodded.

      "You asked for it, and you should know... as the child of light I cannot 

let you hurt my friends, she said angrily, Mercury blinked and wondered why 

the brown haired girl got all the good lines.

***

      The area Mercury and Nefertimon had quickly become becoming to look like 

a winter wonderland, Mercury's attacks were flying at high speeds across the 

air and land... unfortunately Nefertimon was faster still.

      Mercury's eye twitched as yet another of her attacks missed, it was like 

trying to hit Sonic the hedgehog in those old Sega games.

      'What the hell is making this creature so fast' she thought almost in 

awe, in her senshi form she was able to run amazing speeds and even roof hop. 

But that was nothing next to this, the creature Nefertimon was throwing 

attacks like 'Rosetta Stones' at her at super speeds.

      It was getting harder and harder to dodge these air born attacks, she 

really really wished the creature would land so she could capture it in an ice 

attack.

      "Go Nerfertimon, show her why she shouldn't mess with our friends or 

us," the creatures partner called, Mercury's eyes narrowed as she realized 

something.

      'Of course, the reason this creature is so powerful is that it is 

drawing power from the child. If the child is knocked out, it should be 

harmless' she thought, truthfully she didn't like the idea of harming a kid... 

but if she didn't do something she would soon easily be defeated.

      She really wished she had power like Kage or Yami, even Raito the 

Kitsune had more power then her. If she couldn't transform she was powerless, 

thankfully she was a genius, and she would always be able to make a new 

friends.

      'Sorry kid, but your going to go to sleep for a little while' she 

thought, she would make sure the girl and creature would sleep in her magical 

ice till they were done. By the time the girl was awake and free, well Mercury 

and her friends would be gone.

      "Mercury..." she said pulling her powers in, she raised her hands which 

glowed blue in her powers.

      "Bubble's blast," she shouted, she was using one of her lower powered 

attacks so the human girl would be hurt in any way... especially since she had 

modified the attack slightly to just put her into a deep sleep.

***

      "Kari," Nefertimon shouted seeing this, the winged armored digimon 

quickly landed in front of Kari sending out a counter attack.

      "Rosetta Stones," she called, stone like projectile's shot towards the 

bubble like attack, and when they hit they kept on going destroying them on 

the way.

      "Shit," Mercury actually swore as the attack went through her attack, 

the next things she saw were stars.

      The second senshi was down for the count, while the first two battles 

had been easy... the destined crew would find that the rest who used much more 

powerful and darker magic were much more dangerous.

TBC

FH= Someone emailed me and wanted to know who each person/digimon/whatever 

were fighting. So here is the list.

_ Yolei/Shurimon vs. Pluto

_ Kari/Nefertimon vs. Mercury

_ Davis/Flamedramon vs. Yami/Yugi

_ Cody/Digmon vs. Raito

_ TK/Angemon/Daeangemon vs. Kage/Bakura

I know I know, its not much and some people might change. Probably will, 

especially since I plan to bring the older destined in. That means the 

destined will have more people, The yugioh/Sailormoon crew will have a lot 

more trouble now.

R.Calumon= Wow, thatÕs a lot to say.

FH= anyway nothing much new, except that a few houses away there was a fire in 

a garden... how it burned in a rainstorm I don't know. But its out now, but it 

was really cool to watch the firemen go past.

Ja ne


	19. Chapter 18

In chapter sixteen I promised that angewomon would fight mercury, but at last 

moment I decided it would be Nerfertimon. Sorry about that, I forgot to say 

this last chapter.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura/Kage))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

Seeking the light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Eighteen- Flames in the Shadows

      To the gogglehead of the digidestined, his opponent... or should he say 

opponents, were a little strange. They looked identical, well almost.

      The first was very sort for his age and had large innocent Purple eyes, 

his clothing were punk style with a large golden necklace around his neck. A 

little strange to see, but he would live.

      The second teen was taller, actually only a little taller then Davis. 

His eyes were narrower and crimson in color... the way he looked he seemed 

darker in a way.

      He wore the same as his twin, and why did they wear their hair in that 

tri-colored spiked style, but the golden lightning bolts in the taller ones 

hair looked cool.

      'Okay, so they are the ones Flamedramon and myself are going against' he 

thought nervously, from what he could tell Yolei's digimon partner had already 

finished his opponent and Nerfertimon was fighting some blue haired teen.

      "Ready to rumble Flamedramon!" he called to his partner, Flamedramon who 

had managed not to slip on any more banana peels nodded.

      "Ready to flame broil them," the armored blue dragon said, Davis smiled 

and hoped that this would be an easy battle.

      Yet, something inside him... told him that this would probably be much 

harder then he thought.

***

      Yami glared at the young boy in front of him, this boy was as normal as 

they came... minus the goggles in his hair and the strange dragonic creature 

that was with him.

      Yet, this boy was in his way to get Hikari's soul... and the nerve of the 

boy. He had seen the glance the boy had sent at the blond, the one who was 

Hikari reborn, he wanted Hikari.

      Mind you he knew Kage and Bakura were Hikari's Koi, but he loved the 

blond known as Hikari... and oneday Hikari would be his.

      Ready Yugi? he asked his other.

      As ready as I can be Yugi said nervously, Yami licked lips and readied 

his shadow magic to bring monsters from the shadow realm. In his hands he held 

Yugi's and his dual monster cards... in modern times they would give him easier 

access to them.

      Just Relax Yugi, I'll be doing a lot of magic and you'll be exhausted 

from giving be energy as the battle goes on. Remember, when we win Hikari's 

soul will be back where it belongs Yami said, he felt a slight uncertaincy 

from his other half.

      What's wrong? he asked concerned, Yugi's mind voice sighed.

      Just a thought, is what were doing right... the person hikari was reborn 

as has the right to live as that person... do we have the right to choose his 

destiny? Yugi asked and Yami had to pause, did they have any right... this was 

someone's soul and life they were talking about.

      Do I... he said sadly, but there was no turning back now... hopefully 

everything would work out all right.

***

      As the third battle in the digimon/Yu-gi-oh/Sailormoon rumble began [FH 

laughs insanely, too much sugar]; a group of teens were quickly heading in 

that direction.

      They were in fact the older digidestined, minus Joe who had been unable 

to get out {damn those major tests].

      Thankfully they didn't have to stop at there homes to pick up there 

digimon partners, because of the threat to TK they had been keeping the 

digimon with them at all times.

      Mind you... the digimon got bored awfully quick, it was about this time 

the people in the cafeteria discovered someone... or something [lol] had eaten 

every single scrap of food there. Thankfully for future digidestined bringing 

there digimon to school, the fact digimon did this was not discovered... this 

meant they wouldn't be banned from the school ground.

      'Don't worry TK, I'm on the way' Matt thought as he ran through the 

streets, if it wasn't for Gabumon he would have been hit or run down by a car 

three times. Maybe he should pay more attention to the world... especially if he 

wanted to be alive when he got to TK.

***

      Flamedramon was the first to move; the dragon digimon didn't seem to 

think his opponent was much... especially since they didn't seem like the 

fighting type.

      "Flame Rocket," he called, his body was enveloped by fire and he headed 

right for his opponent.

      "Mirror Wall," the taller twin suddenly shouted.

      "Huh?" was the digimons confused shout, his confusion was met with the 

teen smirking... the answer to his unsaid question was soon answered.

      "Owwww," the digimon groaned as he slammed into a wall, a wall that grew 

in front of him as soon as he attacked.

      His body was soon a big bruise; he didn't like this human at all.

      The armored dragon digimon glared at the wall, it looked like crystal or 

some kind of demented ice... as he watched it vanished.

      But he had the bad feeling it wasn't really gone.

      "Really funny," he said sarcastically to the teen, the teen grinned 

almost evilly at him.

      It was at that moment that Flamedramon noticed that the teen had strange 

cards in his hands, his eyes narrowed as was able to see a few words on one of 

them.

      'Mirror wall, the wall is some kind of flipping card' he thought 

angrily, if he had eyebrows they would have been twitching angrily... so instead 

his tail twitched angrily... but he didn't swear like he did in his thought.

      He idly wondered how Davis would react to him swearing; it wouldn't be 

good... so he didn't.

      "Thank you ever so much," the teen said smugly, he held up another card.

      'Uh oh' was his thought, he was starting to dislike those cards... he 

decided right then and now that if he ever got hold of them... he'd burn them to 

a crisp.

      "And now Ladies and Gentlemen, lets bring out the next contestant," the 

teen said evilly, Flamedramon sweatdropped and realized this human watched way 

too many TV shows.

      "Meet the blue eyes white dragon," the taller of the two shouted darkly, 

Flamedramon felt his eyes widen and heard Davis gasp. As the two of them 

watched a huge creature appeared out of a card, it was awfully big.

      Flamedramon was able to put his feelings into one word.

      "Kuso," he swore.

***

      Yami Yugi said in a serious voice, he stared at the blue dragon and 

then looked at his darker half.

      Yes Yugi? Yami asked, Yugi sighed.

      Yami, why do you have one of Seto's favorite cards? Yugi asked 

carefully, a nervous feeling came over there link.

      I... err... borrowed it Yami said, Yugi raised an eyebrow.

      You stole it he said simply.

      I borrowed it, I plan on returning it Yami said, Yugi groaned.

      I can't believe you stole one of his cards he said, he felt denial 

from his other but knew he was right.

      I borrowed it, there's a difference Yami sulked, Yugi sighed.

      Nice try, but I plan to be elsewhere when Seto kills you Yugi said, 

Yami continued to sulk.

      In other news, the huge blue eyes white dragon was playing try to stomp 

Flamedramon under his foot.

***

      "Holy..." Davis swore, he could only watch in awe as Flamedramon dodged 

another huge clawed foot... this was something you should only see in video 

games.

      "Davish, I could yoush a little help," Flamedramon called in a panicked 

voice, he was so panicked that his lisp was becoming more pronounced.

      "Right, but how," he murmured; he looked left and right till his gaze 

settled on a pipe sticking out of an alley.

      "Maybe," he whispered, he ran to it and picked it up. He then frowned.

      "What the heck am I suppose to do with it?" he asked himself with a 

groan, sure a pipe might help... but what should he do.

      'Wait a sec the taller twin is the one summoning the monster and that 

weird wall, the small one must be help. If I knock the smaller one out, that 

should help' he thought with narrowed eyes. He really didn't like hurting 

people, but TK's fate was hanging on this... he had to win.

      "Sorry pal," he said sadly, he slipped around the battle and where the 

mirror wall thingy was... he quietly sneaked around till he was behind the 

smaller twin.

      'Now or never' he thought; he brought the pipe down... with a muffled gasp 

the teen feel unconscious to the ground.

      "YUGIIIII!" the taller teen cried his voice filled with fear, anger and 

so much emotion.

      "Uh oh," Davis said as his eyes met the enraged crimson eyes of the 

still conscious twin.

      'Maybe that was a bad idea' he thought, the next thing he saw was 

something flickering on the teens forehead.

      "Crap," he cried as the teen aimed a hand at him, the next thing that 

happened was that he found himself slamming backwards and fell unconscious.

***

      Yami breathed heavily, it had terrified him when Yugi was suddenly 

struck unconscious. It surprised him to see that the goggle headed boy had 

knocked him out, enraged he used his shadow powers and slammed it literally 

into the boy.

      But... he didn't send the boy to the shadow realm, those days when he sent 

people there was over... and this child was innocent no matter the actions he 

had just done.

      He then turned his gaze back to the battle between his shadow monster 

and the armored dragon; it was time for the armored dragon to join the boy in 

unconsciousness.

***

      Flamedramon was loosing energy fast, he knew right away that Davis was 

unconscious. He sighed, he wasn't doing very good.

      "Blue eyes white dragon, knock him out," the still conscious teen 

shouted, this time Flamedramon wasn't able to dodge the shadow monsters foot... 

he felt himself flung back... thankfully he had been kicked instead of squished 

like a pancake.

      Before he passed out, he thought one thing.

      'Why in the world is he called blue eyes white dragon, it's totally 

blue' he thought, and the blackness of unconsciousness claimed him... and his 

body returned to that of Veemon.

      And the battle began to turn.

TBC

FH= I hate my computer, every time I spell checked the thing the computer 

wanted to change 'Yugi' to 'Yogi', hello I'm not writing a story about Yogi 

bear.

R.calumon= Sorry about the chapter being so late, FH has two jobs and has been 

very busy.

FH= Oh well, next weeks chapter will hopefully be on time.

Ja ne


	20. Chapter 19

Hi everyone (yawn); finally got time to write this chapter. I have two job... 

wait make that four. Two are real job; the third is babysitting now and then 

(twins of all things) and last I have kind of a side business of my own 

concerning computer stuff. It's fun, I've made about a hundred dollars for one 

product... ah isn't my busy life great.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura/Kage))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

Seeking the light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Nineteen- Reliability of the fox

      In another dimension where our yu-gi-oh and sailor crew came from, a 

very tall teen with brown hair and ice like blue eyes frowned. This person was 

no other then Seto Kaibo, known too most as Kaiba... the second best duelist in 

the world next to Yugi Mouto.

      'Stupid, I should be first... I'm the best in the world' he thought and a 

low growl actually issued forth from his mouth, he then sighed.

      At the moment the I rich teen was sorting through his deck, it was times 

like this that he wished he had the god card still... but he had lost it during 

battle city... Yugi had all three.

      'Too bad, I really wanted to have all three' he thought, a strange 

glimmer came to his eye as he imagined what kind of things he could of done 

with all three cards.

      If anyone had been in the room at that moment, the look on Seto's face 

would have freaked them out.

      It was then that he realized something, he had seen three of his Blue 

eyes white dragon cards... where was the third... he had already gone through his 

deck completely at least once.

      Then his eyes narrowed as he remembered something, before Yami had left 

to retrieve Hikari's soul he had stopped off for a quick visit. Seto had left 

the room once only briefly, but that would been enough.

      "YAMIIIIII!" he screamed truly enraged, his scream echoed through his 

home. Elsewhere in then house Mokuba blinked, realizing that his brother was 

once again mad at Yami... Yugi's dark half he shrugged.

      He was use to ignoring his brothers ranting when it happened, he then 

returned to what he had been doing.

***

      In the digidestined dimension Yami sneezed as he picked up his lighter 

half, he blinked and shrugged. Once to a safer spot he sat down making sure 

Yugi was comfy.

      He then pulled a bag of movie popcorn out and a soft drink, there were 

still battles going on... and they were interesting to watch.

      It never occurred to him that he should help his friends... but the darker 

spirit was sometimes dense.

***

      "This is getting stupid," Matt growled, this was the third thing that 

had stopped him on the way to help TK and the others... this was slowing down 

the other older destined children also.

      The first had been a simple car pileup, no one had been hurt but it had 

been twenty minutes before it had cleared enough for him to get past.

      The second had been an earthquake of all things, how an earthquake only 

covered one street he didn't know... but it meant evil was involved. It had kept 

them stuck for ten minutes; he was getting a very bad feeling about today.

      Then last, a bridge had collapsed just before Matt and the others had 

been about to get on it. This was too much to be a coincidence, they had to 

hurry... for something inside him told him that if he didn't hurry he would 

never see TK alive ever again.

      "It's time to digivolve," he told his partner, Gabumon nodded as Matt 

held up his digivice. A white light surrounded the canine like digimon, as it 

was he was going mega.

***

      In the corner of a dark dimension a being chuckled darkly, annoying 

these mortal insects were amusing to him. It had been a long time since he had 

done this to humans; there was also another reason he was causing all these 

things.

      'If Hikari the one of the light and the darkness ceases to exist as TK, 

my powers will be free to spread hopelessness and darkness upon the real world 

and the digital world' he thought smirking. So if he made sure they didn't 

make it on time, there was a good chance Hikari's soul would be taken away by 

the foolish mortals from the other dimension.

      "Ah what foolish mortals they are, thinking they can control one of the 

most powerful creatures in existence," he whispered, concentrating on an orb 

of his power he could see the image of the blond TK.

***

      Cody stared at his opponent with narrowed emerald eyes, his opponent 

wasn't really fighting, and he was just mumbling something under his breath 

and concentrating on some weird orb.

      The creature looked like a humanoid fox, from legends and stories his 

grandfather had told him... this was a kitsune.

      Cody didn't know how many of those stories were true or not, Kitsune's 

were said to be evil in them... but many of those stories were probably told by 

evil men and woman of olden time Japan.

      'Strange, I never thought I'd meet a talking fox... kitsune of all things' 

he thought frowning, he had a feeling that this battle would be different then 

any before. For one thing this wasn't a digimon, if killed this being wouldn't 

be born in primary village in the digital world.

      The two cats in front of the fox were interesting also, there skulls 

were larger then normal entailing that they were more intelligent then others... 

by there gazes much more intelligent. One was white while the other was a 

purplish black in color; both had golden moon markings on there foreheads.

      'Very weird' he thought, but it really didn't count... most digimon had 

weird marking somewhere on there bodies.

      "I don't know who you are or why you're truly here, but I know you want 

my friend TK and it will end his life," the small boy said, the fox continued 

to mutter but was now looking at him.

      "And that is one thing I will not permit," he said with narrowed eyes, 

and at those words Digmon attacked.

***

      Raito knew things had gone wrong as soon as the green eyed human child 

had begun to speak to him, the spell was only half done and it looked like he 

wouldn't be able to complete it for awhile yet.

      He didn't like the way the weird creature with the boy looked, the 

thought of those drills like things hitting him made him wince.

      "Gold Rush," the creature suddenly called, Raito swore and leapt into 

the air to avoid the rushing drills... now that he hadn't expected.

      "Wow," he said his eyes widening that attack had just leveled a bus 

stop... if it had hit him... he would have been hurting fox.

      Then he groaned as he realized something, by saying wow he had ruined 

the spell... by saying anything but the spell meant he would have to start over.

      He glared at the emerald-eyed boy who controlled the creature, if there 

was one thing people should know... never mess with a Kitsune on a mission.

***

      Cody didn't like the glare the kitsune was now giving him, it gave him 

the chills, and he had the feeling he had interrupted something the fox 

considered important.

      It was at that moment he knocked out the two cats he had spotted 

earlier, the two of them had attacked for some reason he didn't know. Since he 

hadn't liked getting scratched on the face by those very sharp claws, well it 

was either 'knock' them out or let them 'claw out his eyes'.

      It was an easy decision.

      "Sorry," he muttered, he liked cats... but they really left him no choice.

***

      "Crystal storm," Raito called focusing his power, moments later shards 

of crystal slammed towards digmon and it looked suspiciously like the diamond 

shard attack of renamons form the digimon 03 dimension.

***

      "Achoo," a yellow fox digimon sneezed; she blushed embarrassed realizing 

her tamer had heard it.

      'Must be catching a cold' Renamon thought, Rika was also wondering if 

her digimon was getting sick.

***

      "Digmon," Cody yelled as his partner disappeared under the kitsunes 

attack... the ground rumbled as the attack continued. But one drill did smass 

out of the dust and dirt rushing everywhere, he watched as it slammed into the 

kitsune's orb thing... turning it into dust.

      Time seemed to freze as it shattered and the kitsunes attack ended, 

digmon was upamon... his in-taining form unconscious [is that the right name?].

      The kitsune seemed ready to cry, and a tear did fall down his furred 

face.

      "No, that was our last chance," the kitsune whispered, he then turned a 

pain filled look to Cody.

      The next thing he knew was the fox creature rushing towards him, then 

darkness claimed him and he joined his partner in dreamland.

***

      Now only one group of fighters stood ready for battle, for some reason 

they had not fought while the others fought. Now they stood across from each 

other, an invisible line between them.

      It was time for the final battle to begin, the battle that would decide 

the fate of TK's soul.

TBC

FH= I decided to put more then just the battle in this chapter, I wanted to 

tell people what was going on elsewhere... the Seto and Yami inserts were just 

for laughs.

R.Calumon(dramatic voice)= Next chapter, the battle between Kage/Bakura and 

TK/Angemon/Daeangemon has begun. This can go any way; a life hangs in the 

balance for what could happen. Time seems to pause as faces of the past meet 

new faces of loved ones, which side shall win.

FH= stop with the dramatic voices R.Calumon, anyway next weeks chapter will 

probably be late. It will be a lot of writing for that chapter and then the 

new evil will truly be revealed on...

      Seeking the light, Chapter Twenty- on wings of angels

Ja ne


	21. Chapter 20

Ahhh... I can't believe how late last chapter came out. But it did come out; 

hopefully you aren't really mad at me. Anyway, I hope you noticed that I put 

in a bit of Digimon 03 last chapter, I had to have a bit of humor in it. Also 

I put a song in this chapter, it's 'Everything Changes' from the pokemon CD 

'2.B.A. Master'.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura/Kage))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

Seeking the light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Twenty- on wings of angels

      Now only one group of fighters stood ready for battle, for some reason 

they had not fought while the others fought. Now they stood across from each 

other, an invisible line between them.

      It was time for the final battle to begin, the battle that would decide 

the fate of TK's soul.

~

      TK stared with his sapphire eyes at his opponent; he was facing someone 

he had hoped to never have to. He felt as if part of him was breaking, the 

part of him that remembered he was Hikari seemed to be crying.

Your heart's beating around the clock

Time's tickin' away it doesn't stop

Evolution is taking place

The world is spinnin' and changin' everyday

Anything you think of with a name

There isn't anything in life, that ever stays the same

      But everything had changed, he was no longer the person Kage loved... he 

was TK now. He had evolved in a way; he had grown... grown past being Hikari... a 

new destiny.

      It was a cruel thing he knew to say, but it was true. Part of him still 

loved the pale haired tomb raider, but... he gazed at the unconscious form of 

Davis.

      'I'm sorry Kage, but you have to move on... I can't be Hikari anymore' he 

thought sadly, and... he wanted to be TK.

      "You shouldn't of come," TK said quietly, he knew this so why couldn't 

Kage understand this. But he knew why, Kage loved Hikari, and to bring Hikari 

back he needed Hikari's soul.

      'My soul. If my soul is taken back to that body I will still be TK not 

Hikari. Hikari did die that day only the body remains, I don't want to be put 

into that body. I am TK, and no matter what Kage and the others do I will 

still be TK' he thought, he only wished they would see the truth.

      "I know, but I can't let go... I love him too much," Kage said, he looked 

up his dark eyes filled with determination.

      A gentle breeze went by them, golden blond hair and spiky white hair 

swayed in its breeze.

      "But in the end you will, for it is destiny," TK whispered with a sigh, 

he hated to do this... but he must. He gathered his powers and concentrated, 

suddenly a huge globe of light surrounded Kage, Bakura, his partners and 

himself... cutting them off from everything else and quite a large space.

***

      Kage's eyes widened as TK's eyes suddenly glowed, less then a 

millisecond later a huge orb of light surrounded the five of them. He realized 

right away there was no way out, he couldn't see out and he had a feeling that 

no one could see in.

      One of the Angel like creatures with the blond boy looked startled, but 

he quickly recovered... but he was looking at TK with a strange look on his 

face.

      "I was Hikari in one life but in this one I am TK, child of hope for the 

digidestined. In my last life I had a large destiny, I still have a destiny in 

this one but one that is smaller," TK suddenly said and Kage gasped his eyes 

wide, that wasn't TK speaking... it was Hikari.

      It was still TK's voice, but it held the knowledge of something so much 

more... and the boy's eyes seemed to hold eternity and more.

      "Hikari," he whispered, TK shook his head no.

      "I am TK now Kage, I will not be able to return your love in this 

lifetime no matter what your other half or yourself do. I am happy in the life 

I have now, but... if you try to take this life from me," TK whispered, he then 

turned angry eyes to the white haired Egyptian... something Hikari had never 

given Kage.

Everything changes, changes

Things are changin' constantly

Everything changes, changes

It's evolutionary

Everything changes, changes

Changin' all the time

Playin' with your mind

Modified or rearranged

      "I will stop you, and I will use all that I have at my disposal," TK 

said in a whisper. It was so low he almost didn't hear it, but something in 

them made him feel a chill.

      "No... I will have Hikari back, and even if I have to kill you to do it I 

will," Kage cried tears flowing down his face, he whipped out his cards and 

summoned the first card that came to his hand.

***

      Angemon had finally realized something; TK was more then human. It was 

more then the fact his eyes had just glowed and they had been enveloped a 

glowing orb of light... TK's entire aura was glowing with more energy then 

Angemon had ever seen.

      The things his partner had just said explained many things; Kage was 

connected with who TK was in his last life. A last life he was clearly not 

human, and somehow... it had carried over to this life. It had amazed him when 

TK had spoken, in it he had felt something ancient... he had felt as if he 

should be bowing to TK.

      If he did that he would have to do it later, at the moment he was being 

attacked by a monster... that had come out of a card of all things. Daeangemon 

was also fighting off a card creature; he had one thing to say... his darker 

counterpart was a good fighter.

      For, a dark digimon that is.

      Then he realized that no one was near enough by TK to guard him, he 

quickly flew towards the blond.

      'Great, and that Kage human is heading towards TK' Angemon thought, at 

the moment Kage was walking towards TK a third card in hand.

      "TK!" he cried in a panic, then TK did something that surprised him... he 

smiled.

      "Don't worry, I'll take care of him," TK said in an almost deadly calm 

voice, he then held up one of his hands... and light began to form there.

***

      Like DM and Daemon had taught him TK concentrated, he concentrated his 

power and even his soul... it began to appear as a light in his right hand. Then 

suddenly the light flared, and once again he held his soul sword.

      The sword was made out of pure light, light so pure it could be used as 

a weapon against anything... even an kami if he wished. But now that he 

remembered things from his time as Hikari he knew what the symbols on the hilt 

meant, they meant balance... and in a way he was a creature of balance.

      He could feel the others stunned emotions at his display of calling up 

the soul sword, the only one not stunned was Daeangemon... who in truth was 

Daemon.

Everything has gotta' change

You take a chance, you throw the dice

You risk it all, it's just a part of life

You hold it tight, to what you know

You can't hold back, you gotta' let it go

Every little step that you embrace

One road ends, another begins and

Takes you to a better place

      "I am of the light and of the darkness, I cannot be contained or 

controlled by others. I bring balance to the unbalanced. There is no place 

just chaos or order exists, and you have decided to interfere with me," TK 

whispered, he held his sword in an attack position.

      His eyes glowed briefly with his power; he had a feeling this battle 

would be different then others... much different.

***

      Kage quickly had to change tactics when TK came after him with a sword, 

grabbing a magic card with a sword he used it to call up the sword. It looked 

like a normal enough sword with a ruby in the hilt, but it gave off a dark 

aura [not a real magic card].

      He winced as TK's sword hit his own, it was so strong sparks flew into 

the air. It was so hard his wrist hurt, he hadn't known TK knew how to use the 

sword.

      "I won't loose, I will have TK back," he growled to the younger boy, TK 

looked at him with those all so familiar eyes and sighed sadly.

      "And I cannot let that happen Kage," he answered in a tight voice, both 

then used the force from the swords connecting to part.

      The swords met in a parry of blows, he winced as one well aimed strike 

scratched his left cheek deep enough to draw blood. Already his clothing were 

ripped from TK's sword, thankfully he was good enough with the sword to rip 

TK's clothing... but sooner or later he himself would draw blood.

      Suddenly Kage realized that the two Angel like creatures had destroyed 

his monsters, looked like he would have to use a much more powerful monster to 

win this fight... and definitely before TK used his sword to gut him.

Everything changes, changes

Things are changin' constantly

Everything changes, changes

It's evolutionary

Everything changes, changes

Changin' all the time

Playin' with your mind

Modified or rearranged

      "Well, looks like things just got interesting," Kage said, then a smirk 

he summoned his next monster.

      (Kage what are you doing, I used most of my energy to support the other 

two monsters... I don't have enough left for you to control it) Bakura suddenly 

shouted in his mind, it was at that moment Kage felt his other pass out from 

the overuse of energy.

      Kage wanted to swear, he didn't have enough energy to control this 

monster without his other half's energy, but it was too late to stop the 

monster from coming.

      Unknown to many, like the three god cards there were three Demon cards... 

one that he had just used. A huge beast appeared, looking like a very demonic 

minotaur from legend but one that looked even scarier, one that he couldn't 

control at the moment. [Not a real card; made it up].

      It turned demonic eyes at its summoner, Kage felt fear go through him.

      "Shit," was the last thing he said, then the monster sent him into the 

land of unconsciousness... joining the light side of his soul there.

***

      The next thing the three of the digimon dimension knew they were slammed 

against a wall of the light orb, with a groan TK, angemon and daeangemon fell 

to the ground.

      "What the hell is that thing?" the dark angel growled, TK could only 

gasp... he had heard of this creature. He had hoped he would never meet it, from 

what he remembered the three demon shadow monsters... the counterparts of the 

god cards could give him the run for his money.

      "Hutaour the demon Shadow monster," TK whispered in awe and fear, from 

what he could tell... this monster was more powerful then him... especially since 

TK didn't have access to all his power.

      The three of them were once again slammed backwards by the demonic 

creature, TK could only scream as one of his ribs were broken and his two 

partners data became unstable.

      "TK," both angels whispered, TK felt tears fall down his face... then it 

came to him of what he had to do.

      "Angemon, Daeangemon... by now you both know I'm not truly human. What I'm 

about to do will startle you, I'm going to change to my true form," he 

whispered, this way he would have all his powers and abilities.

      "Do it," angemon said, Daeangemon nodded... they trusted him... and TK's 

form was blasted with light and within TK changed.

      Because his human form was Young TK's true for was also younger and 

stood the same height, his skin was now a golden color that gave him a very 

exotic look. He still looked very human in the end, that is if you didn't see 

the rest of him.

      Huge white angel like wings came from his back, his face was also now 

Slightly more mature but still childlike with slim long pointed ears. His eyes 

were now slanted, while they were still blue his shadow heritage showed in the 

slit pupils. His hair was now pure white and fell to his knees in a loose 

ponytail, his body still had that unfinished look all children had and his 

human form had.

      His clothing changed also but not to his old outfit he had worn in this 

form, he wore new modern clothing. He wore a white silk shirt with gold trim 

and this time it had the symbol of hope on the middle of his chest, form 

fitting white jeans covered his slim legs and slim white leather boots covered 

his feet. All along his clothing were strange symbols with meaning only those 

of the light realm knew... they told many important things to the creatures 

there.

      Once the light faded TK stood there in all his glory, he could feel the 

awe coming off his partners... even Daeangemon who had seen this form before... 

even though it had been a very long time ago.

      "TK," Angemon said in awe, apparently he hadn't expected TK's true form 

to look like an angel. His transformation had also blinded the demon shadow 

monster; it would be at least a minute before he could see again.

      "Yeah it's me, don't worry... I'll always need you," he said truthfully, 

he felt his partners relief... they had evidentially feared that he wouldn't 

need them any more.

      But he did need them; his powers weren't returning fast enough... and if 

he didn't hurry the two-angel digimon would be deleted. Also they were his 

best friends, he couldn't stand the thought of them not in his life.

      "TK, let us merge with you... that way we can all defeat him," Daeangemon 

suddenly shouted, TK and angemon looked at Daeangemon with interest.

      "Is that even possible, I'm not a digimon?" TK asked frowning, unlike 

his true form when it was older his true form when he was younger sounded 

exactly the same.

      "It's possible, but we will only be able to hold the merged form for 

five minutes," Daeangemon answered, TK looked at angemon who nodded. This 

would work, and it would be an interesting thing to experience.

      "Let's do it," TK said all serious, and they had to hurry for the shadow 

creature was starting to be able to see again.

      Suddenly the two angel digimon bodies erupted into data, at first he 

felt panic but it soon subsided when he felt it surrounded him and began to 

enter him.

      Like his transformation to his true form, TK's body once again erupted 

into light... but since the shadow creature was already blinded it didn't affect 

him.

      Once the light faded, the merged form of the three angelic creatures 

stood there. He looked much the same as before, but now he had two more sets 

of wings, one was exactly like Daeangemons wings, the other looked like 

Angemons. He now wore black leather boots and two black belts around his 

waist, around his eyes there was a metal visor that he could see through. Each 

of these things were something from the two digimon, different from what they 

had worn... but there's all the same.

      In his hands was a crystal staff, he was an angel of all realms.

      "Time to face your end, it's time for you to return to the shadows," the 

angel said in TK's voice, but there seemed to be a bit of an echo to it.

***

      Matt and the others had finally arrived at the fight, they quickly 

gathered around the light barrier that hid TK from view.

      They quickly realized they couldn't touch it or get through it, every 

time they came in contact with it they were rebounded back roughly.

      "TK," Matt whispered tears in his eyes, his hand reached out and touched 

the surface as best as he could... his brother he knew was somewhere inside this 

thing fighting for his life.

      'Be careful TK, I'm counting for you to come out safe and sound... I don't 

know what I'd do without you' Matt thought, but at the moment he could only 

wait.

***

      Blue eyes opened behind a metal visor, slim hands gripped a powerful 

crystal staff.

      'I can hear you brother, don't worry for I will win' the merged being 

that was TK thought, how he knew what Matt was thinking he didn't know. But at 

the moment he didn't care, he had a battle to win.

      [Insert battle music, at the moment I'm listening to the battle song 

that was in the episode of Sailormoon VS Wiseman]

      "Hutaour your time is at its end, it is time for you to return to the 

shadow realm for eternity," TK sad in a calm voice, then the two creatures 

leapt towards each other [by then Hutaour was able to see again].

      TK quickly lunged forward with his staff; he frowned as the beast was 

able to knock it back with a large clawed hand.

      "I will winnnnnn!" Hutaour actually said in a terrifying voice, 

thankfully this didn't startle TK... after all he already knew shadow realm 

creatures could speak.

      "You will not, I will not allow it," TK said, at that moment both 

gathered their powers and sent it towards the other in hope of their 

destruction.

      TK sweated as he continued to blast his power towards Hutaour, he had 

never expected Hutaour to be so strong... even while he didn't have all his 

powers at the moment he was still very powerful.

      'I can't loose, if I do this monster will escape by light orb and attack 

this dimension' TK thought, he closed his eyes as images came to him.

      Matt reading to him as a child, the time they spent together in the 

digital world.

      Tai doing something stupid, but always a good friend and role model.

      Sora smiling, and acting like a big sister.

      Joe cleaning a cut and patiently watching over him.

      Izzy helping him with homework, making everyone confused with computer 

talk.

      Mimi giving fashion advice, always giving her best for everything.

      Kari, a friend always and in love with him... but always his friend.

      Cody, intelligent and ready to give you a shoulder to lean on.

      Yolei, excitable and friendly... always ready to pitch in to help.

      Ken; a genius always and always happy to make new friends.

      Davis, a gogglehead like Tai but different... the person he had fallen n 

love with.

      There digimon, best friends and family... something everyone should have.

      Family...

      'Please everyone, give me strength' he thought tears falling down his 

face, it was at this moment that he needed them the most. He was powerful but 

not at full power, at the moment he needed the ones he considered family.

***

      Outside and even far away those mentioned gasped, it felt as if someone 

needed them... and somehow they granted that person all there strength.

***

      "Thank you," TK whispered, at that moment his body was enveloped by 

light... and guided by his friends hearts changed once again.

      Standing there now was a new angel with one set of pure white wings, he 

wore white robes with all the destined symbols and symbols of the light realm. 

His hair hung loose to his ankles and was now a silvery blue in color; his 

ears were round now also. His skin was now only slightly golden in color, his 

eyes were still slanted and the same as his true form. He wore fingerless 

silver gloves that went to his elbows, on his feet he wore simple white 

slipper-shoes that had the symbol of the light realm on them. He also looked a 

bit older, more around his brother's age.

      "Thank you everyone, I will use your strength wisely," TK said, his 

voice now sounded like an older version of TK's human voice.

      Suddenly his power he was sending to Hutaour blasted with light and 

energy, he kept on blasting away his power increasing with every passing 

second.

      "Goodbye Hutaour," TK yelled, at that moment the world erupted into 

white light.

      [End battle music}

~

      "You did it," a voice said, with a gasp TK turned to face himself... or 

more acurtly the part of him that was Hikari.

      "I won," he said happily.

      "Yes, but now it's time to return to real time... and don't worry... 

everything will turn out all right for us," Hikari whispered to TK, TK smiled.

      "You know, I still think it's weird to talk to an image in my mind," he 

said, Hikari grinned.

      "It's better then nothing," the memory if Hikari pointed out.

~

      In the light orb two light orbs left TK and formed into the unconscious 

forms of Patamon and Dark patamon, now only TK stood there in his true form.

      "We won," he whispered, then exhausted he fell forward his body changing 

back to his human one as he did so.

      His power exhausted the light orb around then faded away, what everyone 

saw was the unconscious forms of everyone and no idea of who had won... but a 

feeling inside them said that TK had.

TBC

FH= wow, I can't believe I made this chapter so long. It would have been 

longer, but I talked myself out of doing certain things... that would of lead to 

another sequel and I don't want another one.

R.Calumon= We hoped you liked the chapter, now we plan to fall asleep on the 

couch exhausted. We finished this real late at night.

FH= No hints of what happens next time, as it is I have no clear idea myself 

so suggestions welcome... up to a point that is.

Ja ne


	22. Chapter 21

Well... here is the next chapter, also I have a question... how come I got so few 

reviews last chapter. Must be because the chapter before was so late. But I 

want reviews, the better the reviews the more I write. Got It!

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura/Kage))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

Seeking the light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Twenty-one- Talking to a Chibi

      "How is he?"

      A simple question, but the blond fourteen-year old didn't really know 

how to answer it.

      "Exhausted as far as I can tell, but beyond that..." Matt said, he sighed 

and looked at his brother's unconscious form.

      "It's been two days, why hasn't he woken up yet," Tai said with a sigh, 

with that he sat down next to Matt.

      "I really wish I knew, I only wish I knew what happened to TK while in 

that light Orb thing," he said, Tai placed a hand on his friends shoulder... it 

was then that his nose wrinkled in distaste.

      "Matt," he said, Matt looked at him and blinked tired sapphire eyes.

      "Yeah?" he asked.

      "You stink, go have a shower," Tai said dryly, Matt looked at him and 

gave an embarrassed laugh.

      "Yeah... I really should do that, but..." he said looking at TK, Tai 

instantly understood it... after all he had a younger sibling also.

      "Don't worry about it Matt, I'll stay here. And if he wakes up, I'll 

come to get you instantly," Tai said and it was a promise, Matt gave a sigh of 

relief and slowly stood up.

      "Thanks Tai, you're the best," he said, Tai only smiled.

      "Now go," Tai said giving his friend a push, Matt gave a small laugh and 

ran to the bathroom.

      "And make sure you scrub hard, you stink a lot," Tai called after him, 

Matt rolled his eyes.

      "Whatever," he said, minutes later he had the shower running and the 

task in mind... to be clean.

***

      Tai sighed sadly as he heard the shower-start up, he hadn't said 

anything... but he was really worried about the younger blond.

      It was confusing him of why TK was still unconscious, even TK's partners 

were unconscious... and Izzy the smartest in their group had no idea of why.

      'TK we really need you to wake up, we need you... and I've never seen 

Davis or Kari look so sad' he thought, but as things stood... they would have to 

wait for there answers to be answered.

      "TK," he whispered, how he hoped the blond was okay.

***

      Unknown to the digidestined there was a reason the three were 

unconscious, for TK it was because of the great stress caused to his body of 

the three-way mergence.

      In this life he had never been in such a position before, so his body 

was recovering from the merge and recovering energy lost in the battle.

      As for Patamon and Dark patamon, in the merge their minds had become 

quite linked to TK. Because of this they were also unconscious, but once TK 

woke up so would they.

***

      TK walked through a beautiful forest; this forest was actually a memory... 

one he had seen in the digital world. Leafy green branches blocked out the 

bright sun causing strange shaped shadows to appear on the dirt ground, it was 

kind of a pretty effect once you added in the flowers growing everywhere.

      A gentle wind slightly wet told of a water source nearby, if memory told 

him right it was a large lake filled with fish... thankfully normal fish. It was 

strange though, in the digital world normal fish so they could eat them... this 

world could be so strange.

      TK smiled as that wind ruffled his golden blond hair, in the bits of sun 

that hit him through the branches above it gave him an almost unearthly look.

      And it was true; TK was no human... even though he looked like one. His 

true one looked almost like an angel of legends, if truth told... the stories of 

angels were based of sighting of his true form in ancient times.

      As it was the blond child of hope knew he was dreaming, in present time 

this forest was slightly different. It was different for a certain reason; it 

had changed when the digital world had been reformatted four years ago.

      "Strange, of all memories I came to this place," he whispered with a 

smile, years ago in there first trip to the digital world they had camped not 

too far from this place... never mind the seadramon incident that had frightened 

them all.

      "But I wonder, why did my mind bring me here?" he asked himself with a 

smile, it was then his ears caught the sound of something... something familiar.

      Curious he started walking, he walked till he could make out voices. 

Finally he came upon the source, his eyes widened.

      Ahead of him were a group of familiar humans and digimon, and they were 

walking through the forest of silly signposts... something he still remembered.

      Not knowing why he followed, sure this was a memory... but it seemed 

important for him to see this.

      He followed them careful to keep out of sight, he knew what was to 

happen... but he had no idea of what would happen if one of these past memories 

spotted him.

      They came to the lake and there was that old subway coach, he watched 

with interest as the incident with the seadramon happen and Matt's digimon 

digivolved for the first time.

      Finally all calmed, he smiled as sleepy Chibi TK leaned against the 

harmonica playing Matt.

      'Oh well, guess I didn't have to follow this memory threw after all' he 

thought, with a shrug he started walking away from the scene.

      "Why do you hesitate," a voice suddenly said, with a gasp TK spun 

around. The memory stood frozen, but Chibi TK stood there a determined look in 

his sapphire eyes.

      "What do you mean?" he asked the chibi, the little blond smiled at his 

older counterpart.

      "Why do you hesitate to tell him?" Chibi TK asked; TK blinked.

      "Tell who?" he asked, the chibi sighed... probably at how slow TK mind was 

going.

      "Daisuke... or Davis as everyone calls him, why do you hesitate to tell 

him your feelings?" the chibi demanded, TK frowned.

      "I don't," he said, the chibi started to look annoyed.

      "You do [TK flinched], your going to loose him if you don't tell him. 

You love him with all his heart and you can tell he feels the same," Chibi TK 

said angrily, TK flinched again.

      "But what if he rejects me, I can't face that," TK whispered.

      "Rejection is only one thing in life, if he rejects you... well he wasn't 

worth it," Chibi TK said, TK blinked and smiled.

      "I guess your right, I was just putting it off because of fear," TK 

said, Chibi TK nodded.

      "That's right, an that's the reason you're here... before you woke up you 

had to face a truth about yourself," Chibi TK said, then with a smile the 

Chibi TK vanished as did the memory scene... he was alone in his mind again.

      "I guess it's time, time to tell Davis I love him," TK whispered, then 

with a smile he vanished from his mind.

***

      Blurry sapphire blue eyes blinked ad cleared; TK gave out a low groan... 

his entire body was stiff from not moving in two day.

      "TK?" a familiar voice asked hesitantly.

      Still not quite awake TK looked up; he met very worried brown eyes.

      "Tai?" he said curious, the older teen smiled with relief then ran from 

sight.

      "Matt, TK woke up!" he heard the brunet yell, he sweatdropped at the 

shower sound... apparently Mat was in the shower.

      "Tai, get out I'm naked!" Matt screamed. TK only blinked hearing Tai 

running out of the bathroom thrown objects almost hitting him.

      "Welcome to my life," he said wryly, a moment later his two partners 

flew into the room finally conscious. He was still tired, but he promised 

himself, soon very soon he would tell Davis how he felt.

TBC

FH= well, hope you liked the chapter. Next chapter, we find out how the Yu-gi-

oh and sailormoon crew took to looking.

R.Calumon= Then the chapter after that TK finally tells Davis his feelings, 

that chapter will be so kawaii... and don't worry FH will tone down the m/m 

action for the people who don't really like Yaoi.

Ja ne


	23. Chapter 22

Ta da, her is the next chapter and not too late in the week. Canada day was 

this week, ah... I love that day. For I am Canadian, so all reviewers who are 

Canadian make me proud in your reviews by telling me if you are Canadian also.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura/Kage))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

Seeking the light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Twenty-two- Thoughts of the dimensionally displaced

      A sobbing filled the air; it was filled with sadness and a deep 

depression. The reason, Kage, had failed. He had been stupid to call that 

demon card; it had taken to much power and pulled him into unconsciousness... 

all he knew was that TK had won that battle.

      How... he did not know, but even if Kage had won there would have been no 

way for him to retrieve Hikari's soul.

      The orb they would have carried Hikari's soul in was destroyed, 

destroyed in a battle between a drill like creature and Raito.

      'Stupid Kitsune' the paled haired teen thought; his shook with his sobs 

as his light sight rubbed his back.

      'Why, why does everything I love have to be taken away' he thought, 

first Hikari was taken from him in ancient Egypt, then in his home dimension, 

then finally there last chance to bring Hikari back.

      (Kage, why don't you go to sleep... we'll be able to think something up 

with clearer minds) Bakura thought, as much as sleep sounded good to the dark 

spirit he didn't want to.

      Part of himself wanted to punish himself for eternity; he had failed to 

bring Hikari back... he didn't deserve sleep.

      He quickly realized Bakura must have heard that thought.

      (Kage go to sleep, you don't need to punish yourself... failure isn't the 

end) Bakura said, the ancient spirit sniffed.

      ((But I failed, I'll never have Hikari ever again)) he thought back, he 

felt his light lean onto his mind and push... sleepiness overcame him.

      (Sleep, I miss Hikari too but you won't be able to do anything if you 

fall over from exhaustion or cry yourself sick) Bakura pointed out, finally 

Kage relented and felt himself fall into the void known as sleep.

      And dreamed of ancient Egypt and Hikari.

***

      Bakura sighed sadly and watched his dark half sleep; his dark half was 

taking this whole thing very hard. Kage hadn't slept since he had first woken 

up after defeat, but finally... his other half was resting.

      'Oh Kage, I wish it hadn't turned out this way. But there was no way of 

knowing this would happen, and I feel the same way as you' he thought sadly, 

it was at that moment the door to the room opened.

      "How is he?" a female voice asked softly, Bakura looked up and smiled 

slightly. Standing there was blue haired Amy, the sailor senshi of Mercury. 

Her blue eyes were filled with sadness; he could even see a depression in 

them.

      He knew she felt terrible, she had failed the person she was suppose to 

protect... he knew that by trying to bring Hikari's soul back she was trying to 

make up for that fact.

      "Finally got him to rest," Bakura said softly, he smiled down at the 

sleeping form of his darkness.

      "That's good, and you should sleep too," Amy said softly, Bakura nodded 

and hid a yawn behind his left hand.

      "Good idea, I really need the sleep," Bakura said, Amy smiled.

      "Sleep tight," Amy whispered softly, then smiling she closed the door 

leaving Bakura alone with his dark half.

      "Thanks," Bakura whispered even though he knew she wouldn't hear him, 

then laying down beside Kage he fell quickly into a deep dreamless sleep.

***

      Amy sighed as she walked to the main room at the hotel, at the moment 

she had it to herself... the rest of the group were being depressed in there 

rooms.

      'Strange, I feel bad about not being able to get Hikari's soul back... 

yet' Amy thought, she sat on the couch in the room and looked at the ceiling 

silently.

      'But why did loosing feel so right, always as a scout I had to win the 

battle for the good of everyone. I was the smart one always with a plan, even 

though those plans hardly ever worked out like I thought they would' she 

thought, she sighed... these thoughts were as difficult as asking the meaning of 

life.

      'Yet this time it was different, this battle wasn't for any great cause. 

It was a petty cause, one to make me feel better. But this plan didn't work 

either, and yet... I feel better' she thought, she groaned feeling totally 

confused.

      'I failed yet I don't feel terrible, I know that life will go on... and 

this is my second time at life' she thought a bit sadly, she closed her eyes 

and tears slipped down her slim heart shaped face.

      She remembered all too well her time as a dark senshi, better then the 

other inner senshi. She remembered the glee she had felt killing and causing 

harm, deaths embrace she had welcomed with open arms.

      She had never told the others this, death from that dark existence she 

had welcomed... she hadn't wanted to come back. Then she had been called back as 

herself, a sixteen year old again... yet her heart was still heavy with the 

darkness she had been filled with.

      Yet her princess no longer existed when she had been brought back, she 

felt terrible... terrible grief. What was her purpose now, then there was the 

task to bring Hikari's soul back.

      She felt happiness, here was her chance to set things right... she could 

get Hikari back. While the princess was gone she could still protect Hikari; 

she could somehow be near her friend.

      Yet she had failed that task also, and she was so confused.

      "And why do I feel that loosing was right?" she asked herself confused.

***

      On the roof an emerald haired woman that defied time stood, a hair swung 

in the wind like a gentle banner. Her crimson eyes were filled with grief, 

grief that once again plagued her life.

      'Once again I have failed, what would Queen Serenity from the silver 

millennium' she thought sadly, she sighed.

      "My Queen, I have failed you," she whispered to the long dead lunarian.

      "I have failed," she whispered.

***

      In another part of Odaiba two lunarian feline advisers feasted on fish, 

er... I mean wallowed in guilt. As they chowed down, I mean cried they thought 

things over.

      Things would never be the same for them, no more scout meetings, fur 

pulling and annoying girls yacking their ears off.

      Why don't we just state the truth, they were enjoying themselves a lot... 

grief could wait...

      For a very.. very... very long time...

***

      Raito meditated, for a humanoid fox creature it looked weird on. Even in 

this state you could see his depressed state, his cute fox ears were even 

dropping in depression.

      'Hikari is gone' he thought, tears slipped down his furry face.

      'Yet he will be reborn again, I will meet my friend again in his next 

reincarnation' the kitsune thought, his grief lessoned.

      "I will wait for you my friend, for this life I will bother you no more 

to be the one I know," he whispered, then with a smiled he vanished.

***

      In one of the other bedrooms Yugi was laying silently on a bed, his 

beautiful purple eyes looked dully at the ceiling.

      "Why," he whispered, he couldn't understand why things ended this way.

      In all the games Yami and himself had won, but this time they hadn't... in 

a way that battle had been a game... but they still had lost.

      "Why," he whispered one more time, closing his tear filled eyes he cried 

himself to sleep.

***

      In his soul room, Yami huddled in a corner of darkness in some forgotten 

corner.

      He had locked himself in here ever since they had lost that final 

battle, what had happened in that light orb he didn't know... and Kage and 

Bakura were not saying anything.

      Yami had not spoken since then, not even to his other half. He felt 

depressed, also a bit angry.

      'I failed what now, there is no way for me to get near Hikari now. In 

our dimension his body will soon die, there is nothing I can do about it now' 

yami thought, he sighed.

      'Wait, there is always a chance Hikari will be reincarnated at the same 

time as my next life' he thought, his whole body seemed to lighten.

      "There's still a chance, there is still a chance that next time I can be 

with him," Yami whispered softly and he smiled; now all he could do was hope 

and pray to his Egyptian gods.

      "Hikari, I'll wait for you," he promised, but the next life seemed so 

far away... and he still felt the grief from this time.

      "Hikari..."

TBC

FH= I know, I know, really depressing. At least some of them aren't so bad, 

anyway next chapter is the one some people have been waiting for or wanting to 

avoid. TK tells Davis his feelings, how cute.

R.Calumon= FH will be going light on the yoai content, everything will be on 

the cute level on the heavy level. This is light for people who don't like 

male/male relationships, so don't be scared... FH will be nice.

FH= See you all next week.

Ja Ne


	24. Chapter 23

Hey, where did all my reviewers go; I maybe get three or four a chapter... 

please I'll write faster and probably more if I get more reviews (sobbing 

heard from author). Anyway (suddenly happy), I finally get to write a cute 

fluffy chappy filled with cute romance for this chapter.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura/Kage))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

Seeking the light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Twenty-Three- With my heart I love thee so

      'School... the bane of existence' TK thought as he walked onto the school 

grounds, he sighed wishing that the evil known as school would burn down. {FH 

grins evilly, wonder how people would react if they knew the kawaii child of 

hope thought that}

      It was two days since he had woken up, and it hadn't been the best of 

days.

      He hadn't liked lying to the other destined, but he definitely couldn't 

tell them the truth... like that would work out well.

      'By the way I'm not human, my true form looks like some kind of angel 

and to defeat some monster I merged with my two partners and evolved... twice' 

he thought, the fact that he had evolved from his true form had been a shock 

to him.

      He hadn't expected that to happen, hell... he had never known it could 

happen.

      So lies would have to do now, so to everyone that hadn't seen his true 

form and that final battle... he didn't remember.

      TK knew Patamon wanted to talk to him, the rookie digimon wanted answers 

to so many things. But he hadn't asked those questions yet, but he knew that 

Patamon would ask soon once they had enough privacy.

      Suddenly he smirked, not enough to be noticed but he did smirk. Out of 

the corner of his eyes he had seen two blurs, one dark and one of lighter 

colors.

      'Patamon and Dark Patamon, looks like they are still worried Kage and 

the others will come after me again' he thought, but he knew that the 

confrontation they feared would not happen.

      'Whatever they had to carry my soul was destroyed, as soon as I awoke I 

felt that. I feel that we will meet them again, but not in the violent way as 

before' he thought, it was then that his eyes caught the sight of someone 

heading his way... a certain someone wearing goggles.

***

      Davis felt profound relief as he saw a certain blond walk onto school 

grounds, there seemed to be a far away look in his sapphire eyes. He had 

returned yesterday to school, thankfully his injured from his battle hadn't 

been too bad... but the doctors had made him stay at home to make sure nothing 

else was wrong.

      "TK!" he called happily, blue eyes brightened and gentle lips smiled... 

Davis had to remind himself not to melt when TK looked him in the eyes.

      "Hi Davis, how are you?" TK said smiling, he tilted his head and with 

the suns light reflecting of his golden hair it made him look like an angel. 

{FH laugh's, as do readers}

      "I'm fine, and I'm so glad that your back at school," Davis said 

truthfully, the goggle-head felt his heart beat faster as TK continued to 

smile at him.

      "I'm glad also, I was so happy to see you come to save me," TK said 

back, Davis felt a light blush come to his face.

      "Rea... really," he said stuttering slightly, TK nodded.

      "And..." TK began, but before he could continue the first warning bell 

rang.

      'Damn, I wanted to have more time to talk to him' Davis thought angrily, 

he had so wanted to find out what TK would say next.

      "How about we continue this after class," TK said sweetly, Davis nodded. 

Then the two destined children ran to class, thankfully they got in before the 

last bell.

***

      During class, TK felt his mind wander.

      His thoughts centered on those he had known in his last life, Kage, 

Bakura, Yami, Yugi and the man that had been his father.

      His heart felt heavy, he still loved them all dearly... but since many of 

his memories had returned he felt torn between his destiny here and the one 

there.

      He knew that everyone would be depressed in the other dimension and it 

wasn't fair, if that last incident had not happened he would still be Hikari... 

and no one would be hurting.

      Yet there was no way to turn back time; he was TK now and he wanted to 

stay TK for the rest of this life.

      'But is there a way to bring Hikari back but for me to live at the same 

time, there must be a way... but how can I exist in two places at the same time' 

TK thought, he wanted to groan in frustration.

      "TK?" a concerned voice suddenly asked, this pulled TK from his 

thoughts. He blinked; Kari was waving her hand in front of his face a 

concerned look on her face.

      "..." TK said blinking, she smiled softly.

      "Thought I lost you there for a moment," she said with relief, he 

smiled.

      "Nah, I'm fine," he whispered back, he then began to pay attention to 

the teacher's lesson.

      Never noticing the loved filled looks the child of light sent him, or 

the glares Davis was sending at Kari.

      'There must be a way' he thought as he leaned over his work.

***

Yu-gi-oh dimension:

      Maximillion Pegasus sat at the comatose Hikari's side; he ran a hand 

through his sons pale silk like hair. This was his first time he had been able 

to visit for longer then an hour; it had taken much too long for him to 

recover and allowed to-visit for hours on time.

      "My son, please hold on," he whispered softly, he had lost his wife so 

long ago and her loss had almost driven him mad.

      If his son died, whatever happened to him next he didn't know... but death 

was a very real possibility.

      "Please, whatever Kami is listening to me. Please bring back my son to 

me, I love him... but please do not ruin other lives to do this," he whispered 

to Kami-sama, this was the first time is years he had prayed... he only hoped it 

was enough combined with his love.

      "Please some back to me Max," he whispered.

***

Back to the digimon Dimension:

      "Finally, no more school today," Davis sighed happily as the last bell 

rang, happily he began stuffing his school supplies into his book bag.

      "Davis," a voice said, he smiled at its angelic tones.

      Looking up from what he was doing he met endless blue eyes and a face 

framed by golden blond locks. For a few seconds he thought he was looking at 

an actual angel, but that feeling quickly vanished leaving only a bit of that 

feeling.

      "Hi TK," he said, he moved his face away from his angel trying to hide 

the light blush that came to his face.

      "We never got to finish our conversation, why don't we finish it in a 

few minutes by the outside basketball court... by the Sakura trees," TK said 

smiling, Davis could only nod blankly not knowing what to say.

      Only couples met by the Sakura trees {Sakura means cheery blossoms}, he 

watched silently as the angelic blond left the classroom.

      'He wants to meet there, what could this mean' the goggle head thought, 

a smile came to his face. Then he let out a slightly giddy laugh, thankfully 

everyone else was gone by this time.

      Still with that look on his face he left the classroom and the school, 

he got plenty of weird looks {he was skipping} as he traveled in a daze.

      'TK, TK, TK' he chanted in his mind, finally he made it to the Sakura 

trees and he had to stop at what he saw.

      TK stood under one of the trees looking up at its great branches, a few 

pink blossoms fell from the tree to land on the blondes hair... he looked 

absolutely heavenly.

      He took a deep breath, gathering his courage he walked up to the blond 

keeping a smile on his face.

      "Hi TK, I'm here," he said, TK turned and gave him a warm smile... Davis 

had the feeling the world was about to change for the better for him.

      "Hi Davis," TK said happily.

***

      For a few moments neither said anything, their eyes seemed to lock and 

look into each other's eyes. What they saw neither would ever say, but each 

knew what they wanted to say.

      "Since the first day I met you I knew you were special, it wasn't until 

you were taking to the dark ocean for awhile that I confirmed my feelings 

completely. I know I could be rejected, hell, I don't even know if you feel 

the same way," Davis said softly, TK had to blink at this... he had never heard 

Davis speak this way before.

      "I've known my feelings for a long time, ever since I first caught sight 

of you Davis... even when you called me the wrong name all those times," TK 

whispered, both looked at the ground shyly.

      TK felt as if butterflies flew around his stomach, he didn't know if he 

could go on. He didn't know why they why it had been so easy up to now, but 

something inside him told him that Davis felt the same way.

      "TK... I love you," Davis finally said breaking their silence.

      TK smiled as he felt his whole body warm, his heart thumped at an 

unbelievable speed. It was as if Kami-sama had granted him something, love.

      "I love you too," TK whispered, he then realized something.

      Davis and himself were quite near; a sparkle filled his blue eyes.

      Quickly he leaned forward, his lips met the goggle boy's surprised ones... 

and they both had there first kiss.

      They ignored the world around them as they finally could give each other 

their love, Sakura leaves fell around them like a blessing.

TBC

FH= See it wasn't that bad, it was pretty fluffy.

R.calumon= Now about the reviews, were still waiting for more then four every 

chapter... where has everyone gone.

FH= Next time on seeking the light, the true problem finally appears and both 

gangs will have to join if the Yu-gi-oh/Sailormoon crew want to get home and 

for it to still exist.

Ja Ne


	25. Chapter 24

Hey, I got good reviews for last chapter. Thank you everyone, to Kage/Hikari 

fans, hold on... future chapters are very important... and if you read last 

chapter which was just cute fluffy romance you would know why. (FH blink's, 

just gave away a big hint of what will happen in future).

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura/Kage))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

Seeking the light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter twenty-four- A monster on the horizon

      The world felt at peace for two of the destined, one had spiky red-brown 

hair and wore goggles in it. The second, well... some people said he looked like 

a cute blond angel.

      A small smile was on the blonde's face; a feeling of warmness filled his 

entire being.

      TK was in love and he wasn't denying it.

      Mind you, it would be a few years yet before they could do more in their 

relationship, for now they would just stick to holding hands and a few kisses. 

He suddenly grinned though, he couldn't wait till they were older though... 

wouldn't Davis be in for a surprise.

      He could feel Patamon and dark patamon following from a distance, like 

himself they could feel that something was coming.

      He giggled slightly hearing snoring from Davis book bag, inside it 

Veemon was catching a nap.

      "So," TK said trailing off, Davis looked up and smiled at his Koi.

      "So what?" he asked, TK smiled at Davis a twinkle in his eyes.

      "How do we break the news to Kari?" he asked, Davis blinked then 

shivered slightly.

      "How bout we don't, she can be awfully scary for the child of light," 

Davis said, he had seen her angry at least one... he had been scared out of his 

wits {NO jokes about Davis please}. He didn't want to be near when she found 

out about their relationship, jumping into a volcano would be safer.

      "Hmmm," TK said, his mind thought over how Kari would react.

~TK's imagination~

      "Kari I have to tell you something," chibi TK said, chibi Kari smiled at 

the chibi blond child of hope.

      "Yes TK," she gushed, Chibi TK grew a sweatdrop the size of his body.

      "Davis and myself are now officially a couple, aren't you happy," he 

said, Chibi Kari shattered into a million pieces before reforming back into 

normal chibi form.

      "NOOOOOOOO!!!!! YOU'RE MY TK!!!!!" Chibi Kari screamed in horror, she 

then grabbed TK in a glomp that would make Shampoo from the Ranma anime 

envious... TK died after turning blue from lack of air.

~End Imagination~

      'While that was a scary thought, Kari would freak out' TK thought with a 

rather large sweatdropped, but he knew everyone else in the group would take 

it rather well.

      "Maybe we should wait awhile to tell her," he suggested, that was a very 

good idea, especially since he didn't want the child of light to do anything 

drastic.

      "Good idea," Davis said simply.

***

      Kari sneezed, after she had finished sneezing she looked around 

confused.

      'Strange, I could of sworn someone was talking about me' she thought, 

she shrugged and went back to what she had been doing.

      You want to know; well dreaming of what cute children TK and herself 

would have once they got married. {Sigh, a little sad... but one day she'll find 

her true mister right to have an obsessive crush on}

***

      In another part of Odaiba Bakura had finally convinced Kage to get 

outside, it was getting really annoying on the way his dark half seemed to 

wilt since there defeat.

      Really did people see him crying and whining about, having to be forced 

fed and knocked out just to go to sleep.

      No, well he didn't think so. He had mastered his grief well enough, he 

loved Hikari... but he wasn't going to let it destroy the rest of his life.

      'Unlike some people' he thought with a sigh, was it just him or did his 

darker half suddenly looked gloomier all of a sudden.

      'Now what would cheer him up' Bakura thought, he then brightened as he 

saw the solution.

      'Of course, ice cream always cheers Kage and myself up' he thought, 

hopefully this would work to get Kage out of his funk.

      Grabbing hold of his darker half, he dragged Kage into the ice cream 

store.

***

      "Hey, lets get ice cream," Davis suggested spotting an ice cream store, 

TK nodded happily. This would be there first date, and the place allowed 

digimon inside also.

      Unfortunately, this also happened to be the same place Kage and Bakura 

were about to enter from another entrance.

***

      Four people entered the ice cream place {not counting digimon}, at first 

they didn't notice each other as they headed to the counter to order.

      Then Bakura and Davis dropped some money, as they got up their heads 

banged into each other. Looking up they saw each other once again; each of 

there faces showed recognition.

      "YOU!" they shouted at once, TK groaned and Kage came back to reality 

realizing that something was happening that concerned Hikari.

      "Just great, just when I thought things would be settling down," TK 

sighed, in Heaven the Kami's laughed at the situation.

      "Can things get any worse," Davis groaned, by now the goggled boy should 

know to say things like that.

      And things decided to get worse.

***

      In fact, it was connected to the dark being that had kept interfering 

with Matt... you know when he was trying to get to TK in time.

      He had finally realized that the little mortals from the other dimension 

wouldn't get rid of TK's soul for him, looked like he would have to escape to 

do it himself.

      'Stupid mortals, can't depend on them to do anything right' he grumbled 

in his thoughts.

      'The only things humans are good for in a meal or the way their fear 

tastes when they are terrified' he thought, his stomach rumbled at the thought 

of eating humans. They tasted good, thankfully he was full so he didn't have 

to worry about running out of energy any time soon.

      "Let the fun begin," the monster hissed, he laughed darkly... and wondered 

how hope would react to the plans he had.

      Almost humming he opened a portal to the real world; he couldn't wait 

for everyone's reaction to his arrival.

***

      "Kuso," Bakura swore as the world suddenly shock with great force, sure 

he hadn't expected to see TK or the gogglehead at that moment... but no way in 

hell had he expected the world to go nuts.

      Customers screamed at the entire building shook, cracks appeared in its 

walls. Quickly everyone ran out of the building, but not before Kage stole an 

ice cream cone {FH grins, what Kage is a dark half so he has to do bad things 

now and then}.

      "No that, is cool," Kage said between licks of ice cream, looking at the 

sky a dark voice was opening sending black lightning bolts into the ground 

{Also what caused the earthquake}.

      It was slowly covering the blue sky; it gave Bakura the willies.

      "Why didn't I try doing something like that when I tried to steal the 

millennium items," Kage said with a bit of envy, everyone looked at the dark 

half of Bakura and took a nervous step away from him.

      No one wanted to be next to the crazy person.

      Suddenly terrible dark laughter filled the air; everyone shivered at the 

darkness that seemed to roll of that laughter.

      Slowly a figure lowered itself over the ever-spreading void, he couldn't 

see much but he felt as if he had just met the scariest creature in existence.

      "I don't think were in Kansas anymore Toto," Kage said, Bakura nodded... 

and reminded himself not to let his other half watch American movies anymore.

TBC

FH= Okay, that wasn't much. But I have no idea of what the bad guy should be 

called or look like. Suggestions welcome, anyway gotta go.

Ja ne


	26. Chapter 25

Hello everyone, here is the next chapter in seeking the light. As you noticed 

the chapters are short lately, but I have two jobs and been quite busy... but I 

will try to make the chapters longer. So Gomen Naisai for making them so 

short.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura/Kage))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

Seeking the light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter twenty-five- Dark Confrontation

      TK stared, he was sure he had to be seeing things.

      He could not be seeing a gigantic mutated monkey with demonic wings 

coming from the void. Its glowing blood red eyes gave him the chills, and evil 

power seemed to ooze off this figure.

      "A monkey," Davis said dryly, while the gogglehead was terrified of this 

creature he was a bit annoyed... of all things there opponent was a gigantic 

butt ugly monkey.

      "Uh huh, a monkey," TK breathed, he sweatdropped seeing an ebony cloud 

under the monkey creature.

      "Is it just me, or does this guy look like a demented version of the 

monkey king Legend?" he asked his koi, Davis gave him a strange look before 

studying the monkey.

      He turned to look at TK.

      "Strangely enough, he does," Davis said, by now Veemon was wide-awake 

and looking at the sky... not looking very impressed by the way.

      Patamon and Dark Patamon were flying just behind TK, he sweatdropped 

hearing them arguing about who TK would digivolve first.

      'ThatÕs it, once this whole mess is over I'm visiting Grandmother for 

peace and quite... and I'll make sure these two stay behind' he thought, but it 

would be a little weird to visit his grandmother who lived in Japan... she was 

mostly deaf and senile.

      'I'll live' he thought, it was then that he realized Davis had said 

something to him.

      "Pardon?" he said to his koi, Davis sighed.

      "I just tried to contact the other destined, something is blocking me 

from contacting them," the unofficial leader of the younger destined pointed 

out.

      "Not good, looks like we'll have to fight our best till the others get 

here," he said, he bit his bottom lip nervously.

      "Promise to be careful," Davis said looking TK in the eye, TK nodded.

      "Promise," TK promised, with that said the two of them pulled out their 

digivices.

***

      "Veemon armor digivolve to... Flamedramon, the flame of Courage," a 

certain blue digimon called as he armored digivolved, thankfully no Banana 

peels appeared so he was safe {okay no more Banana jokes for one of my 

favorite mon's}.

      "Patamon digivolve to... Angemon," a cool angel called swirling a staff.

      Inside he smirked, he had won... he had digivolved first before his 

counterpart.

      "Dark Patamon digivolve to... Daeangemon," the dark angel called wings 

wide.

      'Darn Patamon digivolved first, the-goodie too shoes will never let me 

live it down' the dark angel thought with a slight sulk, but he readied 

himself for fighting.

      Both Angel-digimon did hope or one thing in this battle, a chance to 

merge with TK again... it had been the most amazing thing in their lives.

***

      Kage had seen many things in his life, many things that many thought 

impossible. He had just laughed at them, but looking at this situation... this 

had to be impossible.

      "Bakura," he said between licks of ice cream {he stole one last 

Chapter}, his light side looked at him.

      "Yes Kage?" Bakura asked, Kage looked at the scene in the sky.

      "That should be impossible right?" he asked, after all his light side 

knew more of future times... maybe this was normal.

      "Definitely," Bakura said frowning, Kage sighed.

      "Thought so," he said thoughtfully.

      'Great, I'm in another dimension and that thing in the sky looks too 

powerful to be affected by my powers' he thought a little depressed, his eyes 

slid to where a certain blond child was talking to a gogglehead.

      'But maybe I can win TK over if I can defeat this thing somehow, or 

maybe get some chance to seal his soul in a card... if I do that I could 

probably transfer it to Hikari's body' he thought and he nibbled on his bottom 

lip.

      In the past he had stolen souls, but when released or Yami made him 

release them {he didn't do it anymore}, they returned to there own bodies... 

there was a good chance TK's soul would return to TK's body.

      He felt a headache coming form this thought line, he would think this 

over later... at the moment he had a mutant monkey to fight.

      "Sooo, any idea of how to fight this thing?" he asked Bakura, Bakura 

shook his head no while nearby the two destined children digivolved or armor 

digivolved there partners.

      "Thought so," he said.

***

      Matt blinked and pinched himself; the thing in the sky was not going 

away... so it was really there.

      "What is that thing," Gabumon muttered, it was more a statement since 

the rookie digimon knew his partner didn't have the answer.

      "I wish I knew," Matt sighed, looking behind him he could see the other 

destined... they had al accidentally met in the park... but there were no sight of 

Kari, Davis or TK.

      "That creature looks like my math teacher," Yolei suddenly said, 

everyone looked at her and blinked... then nervous laughter filled the air.

      "I do not find anything funny in this situation, form what I can tell 

that creature is not a digimon," Hawkmon huffed out in his English accent, how 

he had one while speaking Japanese... well who knew.

      "That means our attacks won't work very well on it," Izzy said with a 

frown, that didn't sound very helpful.

      Suddenly Matt had a chill, he turned and looked to where downtown Odaiba 

was... and he knew that whatever this evil was it was after TK.

      "Lets hurry and find TK and the other two, and I have a feeling we'll 

find TK in downtown Odaiba," he said, the others nodded.

      Quickly they started running in that direction, knowing that soon the 

mutated monkey would be landing... and then things would escalate from bad to 

worse.

***

      Kari snapped out of a cute daydream, somehow she had even day dreamed 

through the ground shaking and people screaming in terror.

      The reason she had returned to reality, Gatomon had swatted her on the 

head.

      What was going ion finally sunk in, and as the child of light she could 

feel what the evil was after.

      "TK!" she called in terror, quickly grabbing her partner from the ground 

she ran to where the evil was heading.

      'I only hope I won't be too late' Kari thought.

***

      In another part of Odaiba a group from another dimension was rushing to 

that same spot, Raito had suddenly appeared with news.

      This creature was blocking all access out of this dimension, that meant 

they would be destroyed if this dimension was... as it was they wanted to go 

home so they had to defeat this creature of evil.

***

      'Ahhh, what beautiful tasty humans I see' the evil thought, down below 

his gigantic bulk he could see mortals running for safety.. a safety he would 

easily crush.

      His senses easily found the child of hope, the person he would have to 

destroy body and Soul for him to have full power.

      'I Ratharin will soon rule this dimension and the dimensions it is 

connected to, after all the one good human is one you eat' he thought evilly, 

he laughed and laughed evilly... all he saw of this dimension was a big meal.

      And soon he would bath in the blood of a million humans.

TBC

FH= What was it, don't give FH any ideas for a bad guy. If you did give me one 

it might have been after I wrote the chapter so sorry. Anyway the battle 

actually begins next chapter, and blood will flow.... BWAAA HA HA HAAA!

R.Calumon= Sorry about FH, she just got off work and is dead tired on her 

feet. Also, she just read a book with lots of blood... so she's in a bloody mood 

when she wrote this.

Ja ne


	27. Chapter 26

Hi everyone, sorry this is late in the week. Been busy with work, also been chatting with other writers... so you could say I've been avoiding writing this story. Sigh... I know, but I had a headache for almost a week so I really couldn't work on this one. Mind you I did write, but it was mostly translating things from a RP style writing to story style for someone.  
  
Notes: (Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura/Kage)) Yugi to Yami Yugi  
  
Seeking the light By Firehedgehog Chapter twenty-six- Ratharin  
  
As the gigantic monkey monster finally landed on the ground the entire earth shook, well it was more like the Odaiba area and a few hundred miles around it.  
"Whoa," Davis said as the ground buckled around them. He fell on his butt; his eyebrow raised though when he saw TK managed to stay up even though no one else had.  
"You okay?" TK asked him once the ground stopped moving, Davis nodded.  
"I'm fine TK, just hope that doesn't happen again," he told his Koi, TK smiled.  
"That was a bit rough," TK said, he then put out a hand and helped Davis up.  
'A bit rough, jeez... I wonder what rough is to him' Davis thought frowning, but he wouldn't say this out loud. Their relationship was too new, and he wouldn't know how TK would react to him voicing those rather rude thoughts. ***  
Ratharin smirked as the mortals fell on their behinds; the image was so hilarious that he began to laugh. His laugh was a high pitched grating sound that annoyed the ears, he laughed even louder as the pit-full humans tried covering there ears.  
"Prepare yourselves to die humans," he roared happily, he lived for human slaughter... and it had been such a long time since he had last had the chance.  
Screaming filled the air as the humans screamed and tried to run; Ratharin smirked and moved his body some... causing more tremors to shake Odaiba.  
Like Dominos they fell, they looked at him like the pathetic animals they truly were.  
"Whoever brings me the child of hope shall live," he growled to the cowering humans, he smiled evilly feeling greed and desperation rise in all humans that heard those words.  
'Soon Hope you shall be no more, and I shall be the most powerful in existence' he thought gleefully, especially since he knew hopes power wasn't all the way back to full... at the moment he was more powerful then anything in this pit-full dimension.  
As he looked over his new domain he remembered, remembered how he had first been trapped in that prison.  
'Hikari, how I hate you and your true form' he snarled, yes he had met Hikari once before and he hated that angelic form with a passion. After all, it was Hikari who had stopped him from destroying another dimension a millennium ago. ~  
A younger Ratharin stared gleefully at the world around him; soon this dimension's Creature's would be a memory. Like all-his damned race he loved bloodshed and death, once his race reached the age of majority they were sent out to prove there-selves by destroying all life on a planet and controlling it for the rest of there existence.  
'Perfect, and these creatures are still relatively stupid' he thought, for at that moment a group of twelve humans in armor and on horseback were heading his way.  
"Pathetic," he laughed, he swipe out an arm and sent the idiot humans to their death... along with their stupid horses.  
"Hmmm; That wasn't much of a challenge, might as well start the slaughter," he said, shrugging he began to gather his power.  
"I don't think so, this world is under my protection," a voice said, startled he turned to see a human child there. He had sapphire blue eyes and silvery gold hair that slipped to his chin. He looked to be around thirteen, but what did he know about how old humans were.  
"You protect it, as if something as puny as you could defeat me," Ratharin laughed, the child shook his head his eyes sad.  
"All life is precious to me, for I am of the light an the shadows... I am Hikari," the boy said, at that moment light covered him... and when it cleared something else stood there.  
A beautiful angelic creature stood there, its wings were spread majestically glowing with power.  
"What the..." Ratharin said shocked, the power he could now feel coming of this creature was more then he had ever felt... more then even himself.  
"You are a creature of death and destruction, you came to upset the balance of this dimension to further blood and power. I cannot allow that," Hikari said, a ball of light surround the angel like creature.  
"No, I will not let you defeat me," he howled, he wouldn't let this puny creature destroy him. He was Ratharin, and he was of noble blood... he couldn't loose.  
"I am sorry, but your kind is not welcomed even by the gods... I cannot allow one of you to destroy a world as young as this," Hikari said sadly, suddenly the light in his hands shot forward and engulfed Ratharin.  
Ratharin felt pain overcome his body, he screamed as he felt much of his power stripped away from him... he had never felt so much pain before.  
"Goodbye, and hopefully when your time of release come in the far future you will be cured of this destructive attitude," Hikari whispered sadly, that was the last Ratharin heard or saw as he was banished into darkness for what could be eternity. ~  
That was why he was truly here, if he destroyed Hikari while in this weakened state the angel was in... all his powers would be returned.  
'Soon I will be whole again, and Hikari will pay for what he did to me... who cares that Hikari has been reborn as another. He is still Hikari for I sense his powers, even weakened by his awakening as the angel of light and Shadows again.  
'Hikari, you are doomed' he thought and he began laughing, he laughed and laughed filling the hearts of the humans with fear and dread.  
'Soon all will be as it should be' he thought gleefully, and as soon as Hikari was dead blood would flow in rivers and oceans. ***  
TK stared at the monster with disbelief, he had never seen anything so large... and that mutated monkey monster was butt ugly.  
'Yet why does this seem familiar' he thought frowning, something at the back of his mind seemed to nudge him. Something form the ancient memories of Hikari, he frowned more.  
'Does his creature connect to who I was before in some way' TK thought confused, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the few things he could remember of that time.  
His eyes widened in shock and surprise, this he had never expected.  
"Ratharin," he whispered, he had trapped this creature when he was young in his first time alive. Then all his powers were there, at the moment his powers were not even halfback since he had awakened to his true self.  
He had not known the creature's name when he had met it, only later did he meet someone who knew its name.  
"Did you say something TK?" Davis asked not looking at his koi.  
"No," he lied softly opening his eyes; Ratharin was still standing there as people scrambled to find the child of hope so they could live.  
'This is my fault, he want's me for what I did so long ago' he thought sadly, his eyes narrowed.  
'And it's my duty to set all right' he thought, even if it cost himself his life.  
  
Hey everyone I know this chapter had to suck; I had no free time lately and next week I definitely won't have any (work everyday). Anyway gotta go since I just finished this, I'm heading to the library to post it up for my few fans still with me. Ja Ne 


	28. Chapter 27

Damn this chapter is late, been busy all week with work. Manager on vacation so working lot's of shifts, because of that the chapter will be short. Gomen Naisai about that.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura/Kage))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

Seeking the light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter twenty-seven- Revealing Wings

      Ratharin walked through Odaiba, each step shaking the ground beneath him. Thankfully no one had yet to be hurt by the mutated looking monkey, but that wouldn't last long.

      TK frowned; he didn't know what to do... Ratharin had to be defeated somehow.

      "TK, I don't think our digimon have enough power to even take this digimon down a peg," Davis muttered by the blondes side, TK nodded... definitely not enough power.

      'Wait a second, when I merged with my partners and evolved during that fight with the demon shadow monster. I was very powerful; is there anyway we could do that again' the child of hope thought frowning, he looked at his two partners who were floating a few feet off the ground.

      The two angel digimon were keeping Davis and himself from falling on their buts, TK really wished he could take his own angel form so he wouldn't have to worry about falling everywhere.

      'It could work, but it lasted five minutes only. I know we would need more time then that, and I don't think were use enough in the merge to make it last longer' he thought, he bit his lip nervously.

      'And if I do merge, I'll have to tell Davis the truth about what I am' TK thought sadly, he felt pressure in his heart at the thought of the rejection Davis would probably give him.

      He also shivered at the thought of someone seeing his real form, so few had seen it... he worried that they would be disgusted by it. {FH laughs, Davis would probably drool... TK angel is such a cute Bishi}.

      'So I'll have to tell him and merge up quickly, I have to do this before the others get here' TK thought; he really didn't know how the other destined or his brother even would react to his real form.

      "Davis," he said finally, brown eyes met his own and somehow sensed his seriousness.

      "Yeah TK?" Davis asked frowning, after all he was busy at the moment trying to lead them away from Ratharin.

***

      Davis frowned as TK led him to a deserted ally, beneath his feet the ground shook because of the monster moving around.

      "TK what is it, we have to plan something to go against that monster... remember it's after you," Davis pointed out, TK sighed and looked very nervous.

      To tell the truth, Davis had never seen TK so nervous before.

      "Davis, what do you know about reincarnation and rebirth?" TK asked in a serious voice, Davis blinked at the question... it was a weird time to discuss a subject like that.

      "Um... digimon kinda' go through it with Primary village. Anyway a soul at death is reborn as someone else, just speculation though," he said thoughtfully "Why do you ask?"

      "Do you think something could carry over from one life to the other... and if it did would you accept it?" TK asked, Davis blinked again.

      "I guess it's possible, and I would accept it if it wasn't bad," Davis said.

      "What's this all about?" he asked frowning, TK gave a weak smile.

      "Davis what I'm about to say and show you... you can't tell anyone, do you promise," TK said.

      Davis sighed knowing this had to be leading to something important if TK was this secretive about it.

      "I promise," Davis said, TK sighed.

      "Okay, this might weird you out a bit," TK said, before Davis could ask what the blond met Davis froze in shock.

      A glow had surrounded the child of hope, and the power he felt was incredible. Suddenly the light flashed, and Davis felt as if something pulled the imaginary rug out from under his feet.

***

      A powerful angelic creature sweatdropped, it was the only thing he could do while Davis was frozen in the bug-eyed position.

      TK sighed and adjusted his wings; they now covered him like a beautiful cloak of feathers.

      "Davis... um... are you okay?" TK asked, he waved a slim hand in front of the humans eyes.

      Not a blink...

      Not even a sound...

      "Well, that's certainly new," Flamedramon said dryly, TK gave a nervous laugh. He had forgotten Flamedramon was there to see him change, he turned to the fire armor digimon.

      "Sooo," he said trailing off.

      "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Flamedramon said smirking, TK sighed in Relief as did his two digimon partners.

      "Um... how can I snap Davis to the real world?" TK asked the dragon digimon, Flamedramon's said with a smirk.

      "Let me," he said with a very evil sounding chuckle.

      The next thing TK knew Davis had fallen backwards stiff as a board, Flamedramon had pushed him backwards.

      "Ow!" Davis said coming back to reality in a slightly painful way.

      "Davis?" TK asked; he waited for rejection; or even hate, that he wasn't human and hadn't told him.

      "Wow, you're so cool," Davis said, TK sweatdropped at Davis sparkling eyes.

      "My koi is an angel, how cool is that," Davis said cheerfully, TK gave a nervous laugh.

      "So you're not mad or freaked out about it?" he asked nervously, Davis answered with a small smile.

      "No, I like you who you are not what you look like... only as a bonus you look kick ass hot in your real form," Davis said with a smirk, the angelic TK blushed heavily.

      "Thanks..." TK said looking at the ground, both looked startled as the ground shook violently. Ratharin was getting nearer to where they were.

      "TK, tell me something... what exactly are you or were in your last life?" Davis asked, the ground shook again and Ratharin's laugh filled the air.

      "Just give me a sec to think of how to explain it," TK said frowning, as he thought he shivered his feathers bristling at the evil Ratharin radiated.

      Then an idea hit him, telling Davis would tell too long... but there was a faster way to do this.

      "Davis, I'm about to do something so you can understand better... so don't panic," he told his Koi, quickly he pressed his fingers lightly on Davis temples and used a bit of his power.

      Light sparked around Davis for a few seconds and brown eyes went black for a few seconds; finally he let go of Davis and held him in his arms gently. What he had done was give Davis a compressed version of his history. Mind you it let out many things so not to over load his Koi's mind, but it was enough information that Davis understand.

      "Wow, that's some head-rush," Davis said in a groan, TK smiled apologetically.

      "Sorry luv, but it was easier that way," TK apologized, Davis nodded.

      "That's okay," TK said, he was about to say something else when a sound caught there attention.

      Startled they turned, and found the rest of the digidestined standing there demanding looks on there faces.

      TK wondered how long they had been standing there...

      "Ummm... hi," Davis said nervously.

      "TK, you have a lot to explain," Matt said to his angelic brother, TK gave a nervous laugh.

      "Sooo... how long have you all been standing there?" he asked the group of humans and digimon there.

      "Since 'what do you know about reincarnation and rebirth?'" Tai said dryly, TK sweatdropped.

      "Ohhh," he said softly, and knew that if he was to get this fight on the way he would have to give all the destined and there partners compressed versions of his history... this life and before.

      "Kawaaii," Kari squealed at the angel, TK sighed... things just weren't going his way today.

TBC

Next Time:      The destined learn TK's history and Deangemon, Angemon and TK merge again. The final fight has begun and the Yu-gi-oh/Sailormon crew join the fight also.

FH= Well goodnight everyone (falls asleep at computer, stayed up really late so she would get a chapter out this week)

R.Calumon= Goodnight everyone, sorry the chapter is late but FH been busy all week with extra shift at work.

Ja Ne


	29. Chapter 28

Ahhh... I have so little time and my email pal is in New York so I can't chat with them (sulk). Anyway I'm going away for two days this week, so this chapter (once I got a chance to write it) will be a little rush and short as usual.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura/Kage))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

Seeking the light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Twenty-eight- The Angels Path

      Matt looked at TK's angelic form with interest, of all things he had not expected this. Mind you, the slit pupil eyes freaked him a bit. But, this was TK his brother so he easily let it go.

      It amazed him that those feathery wings belonged to his brother; they seemed so pure and heavenly. Yet he saw humor in those endless blue eyes, TK could give as good as he got.

      "Matt, I'll do you first... this might feel very weird," TK said frowning, he walked towards the older boy and placed his fingers on Matt's temples.

      Matt gaped, and the world seemed to become very... very far away.

***

      Matt found himself in a void of nothingness, something... probably TK's memories told him that this was the beginning.

      'The beginning of what' he thought.

      'Of everything' the memories told him.

      Then light and darkness came in existence, swirling together yet not together... opposite mirror images of each other.

      Out of them spawned the existence of dimensions, realms and even the gods. Planets, moon and stars appeared as time began. He wondered how TK could remember the void that was before time, but realized TK's last life... or first must of existed even then.

      Finally the memories showed a much younger angelic being taking a solid form, he looked around three or four... but Matt recognized it as TK even then. He followed TK growing up among the gods in a human form simular to TK in looks, and even saw flashes of the shadow and light realm.

      Finally millennia's later TK went to the mortal realm, he saw flashes of different places... and the angelic beings human form grew up very slowly.

      Then finally came Egypt, and he saw images of people (blushing at certain parts for he could see something's led to... TK thankfully didn't show that). To his shock, many of those people were past lives of those people they had fought to protect TK from.

      Then his death, end even though Matt was only viewing TK's (who he found was called Hikari in that life) he felt agony and heartbroken at the deeath.

      Then the life as Serenity the moon princess, there were Less flashes of memories this time and a painful death.

      Finally they came to Usagi's life and her time as Sailormoon, her fall and rebirth as a male child... whose looks were identical to Hikari's.

      He followed Matt's life also even though it was short he got to know this boy also, and in these memories he saw the love Matt shared with friends and loved ones... and his death... and the reason they wanted TK's soul.

      Then last of all, very few flashes almost none of TK's life now... and the flashed images of the merged angelic being TK had once become with his digimon partners.

***

      Matt came back to reality with a gasp, for him it seemed eternity had passed... but knew it reality that only half a minute had passed at the most.

      He met the worried eyes of his brother and gave a weak smile, relieved TK smiled back also a bit weakly.

      "You okay?" TK asked frowning, Matt nodded and tried to ignore the shaking the monster monkey was causing.

      "I'm Fine TK, you better hurry and do the others," he reminded the angelic entity, TK nodded and rushed to the next person.

      He watched in interest; as TK did the same to the others as he had to him, their surprised faces were amusing also.

      "Oh TK, you had such a good life... I'll make you happy when we get rid of this monster," Kari said once TK was done with her, everyone gave the child of light a long look... and wondered if she might be a bit unstable.

      Matt's mouth quirked into a small smile seeing Davis pulling TK into a protective hug, the look he sent Kari was scathing.

      "I'm taken," TK groaned, Kari didn't notice since she had once again fallen into daydreams of her and TK married.

      "Riiiight," Tai drawled at his sisters dazed look, everyone sighed and hoped that Kari's weird crush on TK would end soon.

      "TK, this merge will only last five minutes right?" Matt asked, TK nodded and pushed some of his hair out of his eyes.

      "Yeah, so far... but I might be able to last longer this time," TK said and he bit his bottom lip thoughtfully, Matt looked thoughtful.

      "Why don't the rest of the destined start fighting first, we'll try to get it tired some for you... then you join the fight in that merged form of yours," Matt suggested, everyone nodded even Kari who was once again in reality.

      "Okay, lets do this," TK said, everyone cheered.

      And light filled the air as digimon digivolved to there highest forms.

      And the battle against evil began for the digidestined.

***

            Like his transformation to his true form, TK's body once again erupted into light.

      Once the light faded, the merged form of the three angelic creatures stood there. He looked much the same as before, but now he had two more sets of wings, one was exactly like Daeangemons wings, the other looked like Angemons. He now wore black leather boots and two black belts around his waist, around his eyes there was a metal visor that he could see through. Each of these things were something from the two digimon, different from what they had worn... but there's all the same.

      In his hands was a crystal staff, he was an angel of all realms.

      TK took a deep breath, this was big thing he was about to do... and it was a bit scary to show even this version of his true form seen by total strangers that were watching the battle.

      "Okay, lets do this," TK whispered, it sounded like his normal voice but like before it had an echo like feel to it. He concentrated, and once again like against the demon shadow monster he went up another level.

      Standing there now was a new angel with one set of pure white wings, he wore white robes with all the destined symbols and symbols of the light realm. His hair hung loose to his ankles and was now a silvery blue in color; his ears were round now also. His skin was now only slightly golden in color, his eyes were still slanted and the same as his true form. He wore fingerless silver gloves that went to his elbows, on his feet he wore simple white slipper-shoes that had the symbol of the light realm on them. He also looked a bit older, more around his brother's age.

      "Time for evil to get a new habit," the twice changed angel said, his voice sounded like TK's but was older sounding like his form looked older.

***

      "Damn, that things huge," Yami said looking at the thing that was trapping them in this dimension, the others agreed. They had arrived and now stood beside Bakura and Kage.

      "You know what this means," Setsuna said to them, everyone nodded and the two scouts quickly transformed to there senshi forms.

      "Yeah, were going to have to defeat this monster to get home," Kage said frowning, Yami smirked and pulled out a dual card.

      "By the way, remind me to avoid Kaiba for awhile when we get home," he said to them smirking, the card in his hand began to glow... and the group realized why he said it.

      The blue eyes white dragon now floated above them, things were starting to get interesting... especially since some very familiar creatures were fighting the monster (the digimon).

***

      In the dimensionally displaced home dimension a certain brown haired blue eyed teen contained to rage, his employees had all left (for there heath)... they weren't paid enough to be near an unstable Kaiba.

      Especially since he was planning to kill a certain spiky haired teen.

TBC

FH= Yawn... stayed on till this chapter was presentable enough. And Damn, writers block is making me lag in this chapter (walks off muttering obscenities).

R.Calumon= Ignore that, she's been really busy and will be really busy for awhile... now she has to go wash the dishes before her mom grounds her.

Ja ne


	30. Chapter 29

Hey everyone, here is chapter 29. Sigh... I get two to three reviews a chapter no a days. Where has all my fans gone... hello is anyone even reading this fic anymore... I need reviews.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura/Kage))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

Seeking the light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Twenty-nine- it begins...

      Ratharin snorted as he saw human's on the ground summon creatures from cards, the only one that even looked a little impressive was the blue colored dragon... it's attacks didn't make a scratch on him.

      He laughed; as a strange humanoid monster that looked like and angel/demon try to take him over {change of heart card}, it tickled.

      Smirking he smacked a purple colored wizard creature out of the air... it's attacks just bounced off him.

      "Puny mortals, as if monsters as powerless as them could harm me," he boomed down at them, he laughed insanely... this was just so funny.

      Suddenly his eyes narrowed as he felt something, it was coming off the strange golden jewelry two of the people fighting him were wearing. He then noticed that only two of the people summoning monsters were flesh and blood, the others were souls of some sort.

      He felt rage boil up inside him, that power that had created the power he recognized... it was Hikari's power that had created those powerful objects they wore. He screamed in rage; ignoring the digimon coming towards him, he would get rid of these two people whose soul was divided.

      "You... you wear his items," Ratharin screamed angrily, his power appeared in his hands in the form of two black bubbles veined with crimson red energy.

      With a flick of his wrist, the bubbles of energy were flung to the millennium item users/owners.

***

      Yugi felt a sickening jolt to his body as a black orb suddenly covered him, seconds later his other half joined him inside the bubble.

      Yami? he questioned worried, his darker half didn't look too good since he had appeared... almost seemed faded.

      Sorry Yugi, I have no idea of what happened. He entrapped us in some weird energy bubble, its draining my energy so we can't escape Yami said with a sigh, Yugi shivered not liking the evil feelings the dark energy bubble gave him.

      Yami, why didn't any of the shadow monsters affect this monster? Yugi asked confused, he felt confusion from his dark half.

      I have no idea, but I hope the others can win this fight without us... before I was captured though I saw that another bubble got Bakura and Kage Yami told his light, Yugi sighed.

      I hope there okay Yugi said biting his bottom lip in worry.

      Yugi this energy draining is affecting me too much, I can tell it won't affect you... I have to return to my soul room before I loose anymore energy Yami said apologizing, Yugi nodedd.

      Better hurry Yami, I just hope we get out of this freaky thing soon Yugi said, Yami sighed in relief and retreated to his soul room where he wouldn't be drained.

      I the other bubble Kage also retreated to his soul room; neither dark spirits would be any help drained of their energy.

***

      "Okay... this isn't good," Matt said as his digimon partner at mega level; was swatted away like a fly by Ratharin.

      He winced as his partner was slammed into a building, repeatedly.

      He thump he could hear something break, whenever his partner dedigivolved in the future he would be one big bruise... thankfully when he became Gabumon his broken bones would vanish.

      That was one good thing about dedigivolution. But, that also meant gabumon would probably sleep away a week to heal and get back his energy.

      'Any time TK, I don't think we can hold him back much longer' Matt thought worriedly.

      He winced as the painful sound of his partner being slammed into the ground greeted his ears, a white glow surrounded his partner who changed back into Gabumon.

      "Gabumon," he cried, quickly he ran forward to retrieve his partner heidless of the dangerous situation around him.

***

      Pluto gritted her teeth as she shot attack after attack at the mutated monkey, she wanted to scream for her 'Dead Scream' {lol} attacks were hitting Ratharin as harmless as if they were raindrops.

      "Damn, what does it take to take this thing down," Pluto swore angrily, wasn't it enough she couldn't save Hikari... now this whole dimension with her stuck in it was soon to be destroyed.

      Next to her, the blue haired senshi of Mercury was typing madly at her Mercury computer. Across the top half of her face was a blue tinted visor, numbers and strange other formations could be seen flashing on it at super sonic speeds.

      Mercury was trying to figure out the creatures weak spot, as it was she was finding nothing... there might not even be any weak spots.

      "Anything?" Pluto asked between attacks, Mercury gave a depressed sigh.

      "I've tried everything, but all I get it not enough information and energy levels too high to compute," Mercury said, finally the blue haired teen made her visor vanish by pressing one of her earrings and put her computer away.

      Suddenly Raito crashed into the pavement in front of them; they both winced at the sight that met their eyes.

      The kitsune's clothing we're nothing but bits of rags, his fur was red from his blood and cuts all very deep covered his body. It also looked like at least one of his arms we're broken, they could tell from the way it lay on the ground.

      "Were doomed aren't we," mercury said in a quiet voice, Pluto sighed knowing it was true... even the destined could not defeat this monster.

      Thankfully the two moon cats had been forced to stay at the hotel they had been staying, the cats would just get in the way... and they knew it.

      "Yes... " Pluto whispered softly seeing her death and everyone she knew here's death also.

***

      Ratharin laughed as he smashed more digimon to the earth below, he had even been able to break a Kitsune. He had never seen one before, but he knew what it was.

      He smirked remembering the blood the creature had bled; ahh the great feeling of destruction and the death he could easily give.

      'Soon there will be nothing left but me, and then I'll be happy for this reincarnation of Hikari will be totally destroyed. I will not let a single piece of his soul escape, there will be nothing left of him soon' Ratharin thought, but he hoped the angel would arrive soon... destroying these puny mortals and monsters was getting old.

      And when he got bored, he usually destroyed the things that bored him...

      Now that sounded fun.

***

      TK took a deep breath as he spread his glorious wings; white feathers of light seemed to fly off making him a special sight.

      He knew no one would recognize him in this form, even though he had given them knowledge that when they merged they had a second form... he had not showed anyone what it looked like.

      His hair swirled majestically around his slim form; his eyes seemed to glow in the wan light of the alley.

      "It's time, time for this horror to finally end," he whispered, he had been merged for no more then fifteen seconds so he still had time.

      Then TK paused and a surprised look came to his face, last time they had merged they had only a five-minute time limit... yet now he could feel no limit to their merged time.

      He smirked...

      "Ratharin... it's time for you to learn why I hate anyone like you... especially since you hurt the people I love and care for," he whispered, he leapt into the air his wings making powerful beats in the air.

TBC

FH= Ahhh... I started the final battle. The battle between TK and Ratharin begins next chapter, I hope to make it a long chapter. Also after that there will be the epilogue where the story/series ends finally and all will be resolved.

R.Calumon= What she means is that she is running out of idea's for the series so wants to end it now so that she can work on the fan favorite series.

Ja Ne


	31. Chapter 30

Here it is; the battle between TK and Ratharin is here for all of you to read. 

Because of work this is why it was late in the week, also I wanted the final chapters to look good and read well for you; onto the chapter.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura/Kage))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

Seeking the light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Thirty- In the darkness...

      Wind rushed against his wings in wild gusts, for birds it would have sent them crashing to the ground... but to TK they were nothing.

      His blue eye's narrowed at the monster ahead of him, he had never expected to meet Ratharin in this life... or in his last life either.

      "Ratharin," he called once he was high enough, he felt an inner chill feeling the life force of Bakura and Yugi in Ratharin's grasp.

      "Ah, Hikari... or should I call you TK in this life," the monster sneered, 

TK frowned and pulled his wings in away that it would be easy to fly out of range if necessary.

      "Ratharin, let them go... they have nothing to do with this," TK said angrily, Ratharin laughed... a laugh that grated on TK's tightly wound nerves.

      "Ah... but they do, I feel your power in the objects they wear. And I know, that you care for them," Ratharin sneered, the giant monster then absently smacked a huge tank away from his feet.

      "Ratharin, let only us fight this battle... let them go," TK told Ratharin, Ratharin smirked at this.

      "Sounds good, then I can destroy you without distractions. By the way, I hate your new form as much as I hated your true form," Ratharin snarled, TK frowned.

      With a flick of his wrist Ratharin threw the two dark orbs, they bounced on the pavement a few blocks away. Then they popped; on the ground lay two very dizzy teens.

      'Good they're okay' TK thought in relief, he watched as Yugi and Bakura get up and run to shelter... hopefully to make some plan to fight Ratharin.

      "Now... it's time for us to truly begin to fight, and me to have more fun," Ratharin sneered, and before TK could protest both Ratharin and himself were swallowed by darkness.

***

      "TK!" Matt screamed in terror, he had just seen his brother {he had recognized him even in that angelic form} swallowed up by darkness and vanished with Ratharin.

      Where both had stood {or Floated} was empty, all that showed that a battle had taken place was the torn up streets and destroyed buildings.

      He fell to his knees his sapphire eyes going dull, it felt as if his whole world was breaking apart piece by piece.

      'Please be okay TK, I almost lost you before... I don't want to loose you again' he thought tears flowing down his face, he was still like that when the other destined found him. His partner; still unconscious in his arms.

***

      TK groaned as he slowly came too; whatever Ratharin had done it had sent him through a loop.

      "Owe," the angelic being said, he blinked his eyes for there were purple spots in them... finally normal eyesight came back.

      "Woah," TK said startled, wherever Ratharin had taken tem he didn't recognize the place.

      The place was like nothing he could describe, and that was probably because it was nothing.

      In the beginning there had been the void of nothingness, he remembered the nothingness... but it felt as if this nothingness had once been something.

      "Okay, this is new," he said, looking don at himself he realized that he was still in the merged form... but he still couldn't feel a time limit to it this time.

      Terrible and familiar laughter filled the air.

      "Do you like it, I started creating it while I was captive all that time," Ratharin said, TK stood up {how you stood in nothingness I don't know, but he did}.

      "So, this is it," he said softly, the demented monkey smirked eyes flashing.

      "Oh yes, you're end," Ratharin told him, TK narrowed his sapphire eyes which gleamed with Inner Light.

      "Not yet, I feel that my final end isn't for a very long time yet," TK whispered softly, then to Ratharin startlement TK smiled.

      "After all, even if this body is destroyed and my soul destroyed part of me will still exist," TK smirked, he looked straight at Ratharin with eyes as cold as ice.

      "Unlike you," he said coldly, Ratharin screamed in rage.

      "You'll regret that TK I will destroy you totally for eternally," he screamed, with a rage with roar he rushed forward to destroy the angel. {you can start the battle music now}.

      "Bring it on Ratharin," TK said, with that he himself rushed forward wings flaring with light his hair a banner behind him.

***

      In a shelter a fox like creature slowly woke, Raito opened his eyes and winced as light seeped into them. He moaned as pain coursed through him; one good thing about total unconsciousness... one usually didn't feel the pain.

      His breathing came in weazing gasps, he hurt everywhere... and he knew without even trying to move that he wouldn't be able to move for quite some months before feeling no terrible.

      'Strange why did I wake, with my injuries I shouldn't be waking up for some hours yet' he thought frowning, thankfully his face wasn't hurt much so he could do so.

      Then it dawned on him, he could no longer feel the battle going on... there was nothing but the normal after battle sounds and ambulance sirens in the distance.

      'Hikari, I can't feel Hikari' he thought in shock, even in this version of hikari he had always been able to feel his friends pure soul... now it was missing like a void in his heart.

      'Where is he, he couldn't be dead... I'd know if he was dead' the kitsune thought, this weighed heavily upon him... what had happened while he was unconscious.

***

      Yami, are you okay? Yugi asked his other half eyes closed, his darker half hadn't spoken for awhile and they were free of those dark orb like things.

      Just very tired Yami replied, Yugi sighed in relief... he had been terrified that he had lost the other half of his soul.

      I was worried about you Yugi whispered through their link, suddenly he was engulfed in a warm hug.

      Opening his eyes, Yugi found himself being hugged by Yami. The darek half of his soul looked down at him with weary eyes, he was still very tired by the orb draining him.

      "I know Yugi, but I'm alright now," Yami told him, Yugi smiled and sighed in relief.

      Thank goodness Yugi thought; he touched the puzzle feeling it's comforting presence... one that reminded him of Hikari for some reason.

      "Don't scare me like that again," Yugi told his other, Yami actually chuckled lightly.

      Don't worry, I won't Yami promised. Yugi smiled. But his thought trailed to Hikari who in this world was TK, he could not but think that the blond was in trouble.

***

      In another area, a-young pre-teen with reddish-brown spiked hair and goggles perched in them stood. Piercing brown eyes stared at the spot Ratharin and the angelic TK had just been moments before.

      "Why..." he whispered trailing off, tears slipped down his face.

      "Why what Davish?" a blue and white small dragonic creature asked, Davis looked down at the small form of demi-veemon.

      "Why is life so unfair, I find love and I think it's about to be torn eternally away from me," Davis whispered, he hugged the in-training digimon to his chest I comfort... he could only hope that everything would turn out all right.

      "TK," he whispered, the world seemed so unfair.

      As if agreeing with him the sky became covered with dark clouds, soon rain fell hitting his slim form and soaking it.

***

      In fact TK wasn't doing too well, even in this merged form with his 2 digimon partners (angemon and Daeangemon) he was loosing.

      Blood seeped through his clothing turning it crimson: his clothing was becoming shred's by the second.

      He wished his full power was back, but no... it was taking forever for his true form's power to return. It was kind of funny, this merged form created by three beings was less powerful then his true one at full power.

      It really sucked by the way.

      'I can't loose, if I do everything I care for in the digital world and the real world will be destroyed' TK thought through gasping breaths, his winced as one of Ratharin powerful swiped caused him to loose more feathers.

      'If I keep loosing feathers at this rate I won't be able to dodge him anymore, and worse of all. As long as I'm in this realm he created he'll have more then enough power to destroy me' TK thought, he gave a screamed as Ratharin hit him in the chest sending him crashing down... once again to land in nothing.

      "Davis... Koi, forgive... if only I had more power to use," TK whispered, he closed his eyes as Ratharin began to lower the final hit that would kill him.

***

      David gasped as a totally cold feeling went through him, it was as if he was about to loose something he loved with all his heart and soul.

      "Davish, whats wrong?" demi-veemon asked, apparently his partner had heard him gasp and knew something was the matter.

      "TK, something's wrong with TK," Davis whispered {Note: this takes place at the same time as the last scene}.

      "What is it?" demi-veemon asked, Davis didn't know how he knew it but he knew what it was {FH fall's over swirly eyes, did what Davis say make any sense}.

      "TK, TK's giving up," he whispered, his eyes darkened with pain.

      "TK DON'T GIVE UP, IF YOU GIVE UP ON THE FIGHT DON'T GIVE UP ON OUR LOVE!" Davis screamed into the sky, unnoticed to all his digivice glowed and on the screen words appeared.

      'Crest of Miracle's Activated'

      Suddenly golden light appeared around Davis and demi-veemon, then to there awe it flashed to the sky and vanished into white light.

      "Davish?" demi-veemon said.

      "Yeah?" Davis said looking up into the sky, the golden light had vanished but he wondered where it had gone: unnoticed by either the rain stopped and the sky cleared. Their minds were shocked by what they had seen, and because they weren't near other destined they couldn't ask them anything.

      "Did you do that?" demi-veemon asked pointing to where the light had vanished.

      "I don't know," Davis whispered truthfully, he only hoped that whatever had just happened would help TK.

***

      "..." TK said, shouldn't he be dead right now.

      Opening his eyes he blinked, the nothingness and Ratharin were frozen... looking down at himself he was surprised to find himself covered by halo of golden light.

      "What's going on?" he said in confusion, frowning he realized he couldn't feel any pain from his many wounds.

      "This is the power of Miracles, sent by love to you by your loved one... will you take it to defeat this evil... you mustn't give up," a voice said, startled TK looked around.

      "Who said that?" he said looking around, yet saw no one.

      "I am the power of miracles, and I have always been here... but this time your power is allowing you to hear my voice," the voice said, a smirk crept up onto the angelic beings face.

      "Your right I can't give up, Davis loves me... and if I loose Ratharin will destroy all I love," TK said, the power of miracles felt smug to TK suddenly.

      "Let's do this," TK said, and light engulfed him.

      TK felt the golden light fill him, as it changed him he wondered how Davis had sent it to him... and how had he activated the digiegg of Miracles. But if he had learned anything about Davis since they first met, anything was possible for one that believed in others and themselves.

      Then the light was gone, and time resumed.

***

      Ratharin sneered; he had done it... he had destroyed the bane of his existence.

      Then he realized something: he felt nothing... not even the destroyed substance that was TK. Lifting up its hand/paw he looked under it. Nothing greeted his eyes.

      'Then where is TK?' he thought confused.

      Suddenly he was thrown painfully quite a distance, with a growl he spun around... and froze.

      It was someone he didn't recognize, but right away something inside him told him this was TK.

      Floating there was a figure wearing beautiful golden armor, in the chest area was a silvery-blue jewel with the symbol of unity glowing inside it. The figure in the armor looked to be about sixteen years old, golden eyes looked out from a slim heart shaped face with slightly pointed ears.

      White hair that reflected all colors (even those that weren't there) fell to the waist in a loose braid between beautiful wings of light, On his feet were golden armored boots covered with symbols. At least half of them were the symbols of the digidestined; some were of the light realm, and some from the shadow realm... and so many more.

      Around his slim waist was a belt; on its buckle was the symbol of miracles. On the belt was the sheath of a sword; on the hilt of the sword from what could be seen was also a jewel with the symbol of unity on it.

      "What is this!" Ratharin demanded; the figure looked at him with serious eyes.

      "I am a being that came into existence from the love of another, a miracle in the darkness... for you want to destroy the light. Without light there is no darkness, you upset the balance of reality... and that must be fixed," the newest version of TK said, his voice was beautiful and seemed to be of an angel that came from heaven.

      "Hah, you defeat me... never," Ratharin laughed, TK drew a beautiful sword that glowed with light.

      "So let it be your doom," he whispered, and flew towards the demonic monkey creature at terrifying speeds.

      Ratharin shot dark power at the angelic knight that TK was now, TK easily avoided it... as he came nearer he angeled his sword for the most effect.

      "Feel the power of Miracles," he cried, then he shot forward even faster... and went right though Ratharin.

      Ratharin screamed in pain and horror, suddenly golden light welled out of the chest wound gathering more and more power.

      "Goodbye Ratharin," TK said.

      Ratharin exploded into golden light, as his existence was destroyed balance was restored from what Ratharin had unbalanced.

      With Ratharin's defeat the power of miracles fell asleep and he fell back into his merge form from earlier... soon he slit back into his three forms.

      As they floated their in the nothingness TK smiled, he could still feel the power Davis had given him inside him... if darkness came again he wouldn't have to worry about being defeated.

      "It's time to go home," he whispered, he was totally exhausted for while separating his energy had healed their bodies.

      Using the last of his powers he opened a portal home, then he fell forward into Angemons arms slipping into his human form.

***

      "Davish, look," demi-veemon cried, Davis looked up to where his partner was pointing and gasped.

      In the sky was a beautiful blue-silver portal, as he watched three figures exited it... one being held by another.

      "Its angemon and daeangemon," Davis cried happily, he easily recognized the blond human form of TK.

      "TK," he cried happily.

      'He came back to me, he came back' he thought, tears of joy slipped down his face as he ran to where the angels were floating too.

      Others were running their also, some he had once thought as enemies... but there concern of TK was better served as friends.

      "TK," he whispered happily.

TBC

Woah, the battle was quick but I'm bad at battle scenes. By the way only the Epilogue is left, then I'll be finally done. There won't be a sequel this time, after all this series is long enough. So hold on people to find out what happens to our dimensionally displaced characters and Hikari.

Next chapter: Epilogue- the fate of Hikari.

Ja ne 


	32. Epilogue

Here it is. The end: of a very long series. Never thought this series would be 

around thirty chapters. Oh well, now I have more time to work on my other 

stories. Anyway, this one doesn't have many fans anymore, but hopefully I'll 

still get emails for it years later.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura/Kage))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

Seeking the light

By Firehedgehog

Epilogue- the fate of Hikari

      TK sighed as he looked at early morning sky, as it was the sun wasn't yet risen much.

      Down below on the streets he could hear early morning sounds, even so early in the morning he could see a few early morning joggers and cars about.

      His white hair fluttered around his heart shaped face, his wings covered him like a cloak. Gently he hugged himself as he thought; his mind was a confused whirl.

      He had come to a roof of an abandoned building to think, to get there he had switched to his non-human form... he had the privacy he needed.

      "It's finally over," he whispered to himself, down below a cat yowled. Somewhere, a trash-can was over turned by a barking dog.

      The angelic being smiled at these every day sounds, he enjoyed these sounds for just three weeks ago there was a chance he would never hear them again.

      His smile soon faded though; he had a decision to be made... one that would effect many lives. Closing his eyes he remembered a few days ago, he had spoken to Kage and Bakura... they had finally decided to give up on capturing 

his soul.

~

      "I'm sorry TK, I only wish we could make you Hikari again... it just seems unfair that my koi won't ever wake up again," Bakura told TK, TK sighed feeling the sadness coming from kage and Bakura.

      "I wish I could go back, but I can't... I was reborn here for a reason and that reason isn't over yet. The real world and digital world still needs me, in this life I'm TK... but I feel we will meet again with me as Hikari again," 

TK promised, Kage smiled softly.

      "I'll hold you to that promise," Kage said with a grin, TK gave a musical laugh.

      Nearby Patamon and dark Patamon watched, they were both there in case the dimensionally dispalced group tried to take TK's soul again.

      Suddenly Kage leaned forward and whispered something into TK's ears.

      "By the way, are you going to tell anyone who Dark Patamon really is. I know because you told me about Daemon in ancient Egypt, or is it going to be one of your secrets?" Kage asked, TK blushed slightly and gave a giggle his 

eyes dancing.

      "It will be my secret, they'd react wrong if I told them," TK whispered back, Kage grinned back.

      "Knowing you, they'll never find out," Kage said, they shared a laugh and then Kage told then when they would be leaving and where they would be opening the portal home.

~

      'What to do, if I don't do something Kage, Bakura and the others will be so sad. I can't let them leave like that, and I still love them' TK thought, yes it was true he loved Kage and Bakura. He now remembered everything of his 

past lives, his powers were back completely... and his heart felt like breaking.

      He knew in this life he couldn't go back to being Hikari, he loved Davis too much for that... so he would have to watch his past loved ones leave in there saddened state.

      Then his eyes widened; quickly he spread his wings and took to the sky.

      Maybe... just maybe.

***

      Kage sighed as he and the other's readied to go, nearby Raito stood readying to open the portal. Because of TK the kitsune was completely healed, they were all grateful that TK held no grude against him.

      With another sigh he looked around and even at the sky, he was doing this because he was hoping TK would show. Never mind the fact Hikari wouldn't wake up and would die soon, he just wanted to see the blond one last time.

      "I guess he isn't coming," he sighed, he was about to walk to the others when someone called his name.

      "Kage," the voice said, turning he smiled at the sight of a human looking TK running towards him.

      "Hi TK," he said, with a laugh the young boy hugged the pale haired teen.

      "I almost didn't make it to say goodbye to you," TK apologized, Kage smiled.

      "That's okay, I'm just glad you made it," Kage said truthfully, TK grinned.

      "By the way I have something for you," TK said suddenly totally serious.

      "Oh?" Kage said raising a pale eyebrow.

      "I can't give it to you here, you have to get to your home dimension first," TK told him, Kage sweatdropped.

      "Can you give me a hint," he said, TK giggled.

      "Not one," he said, he hugged the older boy again before stepping away.

      "See you later," TK said in a mysterious voice, then before Kage could say anything the young destined had vanished.

      Kage was left confused, he knew he would never see TK again in this lifetime, after all only Raito was able to open portals to other dimension... no one else in his group had that ability.

***

      The group landed in a thump on a cold floor, with a groan they got out of the pile. Looking around kage realized that they were in the hospital, with a sigh Bakura and himself walked into the room Hikari's empty body lay.

      Familiar sapphire eyes as endless as eternity met his-own; the whole world seemed to pause.

      "I told you I'd see you later," Hikari said grinning, the pale haired boy lay in his hospital bed looking at his koi.

      "But how, I thought you would stay as TK... nothing could convince you to return to this body," Kage said bewildered, Hikari smiled at him gently.

      "Most of me is still there, I managed to put one forth of my soul in this body. This body is human now since my powers are so weak now, but one day when both myself and TK die we will be reborn once again as one being," Hikari whispered, with a gasp Kage ran forward and engulfed his koi in his arms and Bakura hugged Hikari also.

      "Thank you TK... Hikari, you don't know how much having you means to me" Bakura whispered, since Kage and Bakura were one soul in truth this didn't offend Kage.

      "But I do know how much his means to you, that's why I did it," Hikari whispered, he yawned exhausted and fell asleep in the arms of Kage and Bakura.

***

      Across dimensions TK smiled at the feelings he felt from his other half, while he had lost some of his power by placing one forth of his soul elsewhere he didn't mind.

      This way, there wouldn't be any sadness.

THE END

FH= Ta duh, the end finally. And Kage gets Hikari and Davis gets Tk, a happy ending... kind of brings tears to your eyes for the sappy ending.

R.Calumon= there will be no sequel for this fic (sighs in relief), now FH can work on her other fics without worrying about her weekly fic.

Ja ne


End file.
